Eddie and The Cruisers
by Holly1980
Summary: Eddie Masen had it all; power, intuition, and the hottest rock-n-roll band in the country. One night his car went off a dark Washington State bridge. His body never found and his dream never lost. Twelve years later the mystery of Eddie begins to unravel.
1. Chapter 1 Haunted Dreams

_A/N- I realize that I already have one WIP updating and I can promise you, those that are reading, _Just Like A Dream_, Eddie will not interfere with that story. Both are complete._

_A big huge thank you to _**_ShellWRX_**_ who preread this story without even realizing she was doing so until it was too late. I love you BB! Thank you for all of your wonderful words of encouragement and squeeing. (PS- Her story, _The Little Fish_ is pretty awesome)._

**_Katydid2363_**_ is my beta extraordinaire. She's been with me from the beginning and as far as I'm concerned, she'll be with me until the end. Love you!_

_This chapter was originally submitted for the Fandom Fights Autism compilation and with that, I'd like to give a massive hug to _**_Amieforshort_**_**.** You are my inspiration for so many things._

**Disclaimer to appear only once but pertain to every chapter: I don't own anything that has to do with Twilight or its characters. Thank you Stephanie Meyer. Same to be said for the movie/book, Eddie and the Cruisers (credit to P.F. Kluge) and any quotes or songs (performed by John Cafferty and the Beaver Brown Band) used from the movie (some were just too good not to use in the story). **

Chapter 1  
>Haunted Dreams<p>

It was always the same thing. The ocean breeze danced across both of their bodies, lightly dusting the salt water across their skin. She held him close. Had she known that this would have been the last time she felt him in her arms she would have held on tighter. She would have never let him go.

He was hovering over her body, her unclothed back pressed firmly against the grains of the sand of the beach. He looked down at her like she was the only woman in the world. She was. For him, she was it. Even though he was a quiet man by nature, she knew without a doubt that it had only been her for him and vice versa.

He closed the space between them, moving in for a kiss but avoiding her mouth. Instead, his lips grazed the exposed part of her neck. He kissed and nipped along her throat, playfully biting at the sensitive spot right below her ear. She whispered his name. It was more a plea for him to claim her body. This wasn't their first time, but unbeknownst to her, it would be their last.

When he slid into her, her body melted into the sand. She sighed aloud and he smiled. He moved slowly, savoring the moment with her. It never occurred to her at the time if he knew this would be the last time that he would take her.

As their bodies pressed against each others, the tide rolled in soaking them in the salty water. Neither were clothed and if they had been it wouldn't have mattered. She was in Heaven. In his arms, whether it was casually draped across her shoulders or holding her close to his body as they made love, she was always in Heaven.

The continual release of the water from the ocean splashed against their bodies as their own release took over their hearts. She held him closer, if it were possible, as he filled her with the only love he had ever known for a woman. They lay in each others arms, gasping for air and letting the smell of their surroundings encompass them. He was her life, plain and simple. She would have given anything for him and she had.

Slowly, he raised himself away and out of her. She pouted at the loss of contact. He smiled her favorite smile. The slow crooked one that told her so much, yet nothing at all. Before she could reach out to bring their bodies back together, he was in the water. She rose from the ground and watched as he beckoned her over. She stood on her feet and began to make her way toward him. She thought she was getting closer, but every time she felt she was in arms reach, he ventured out further.

"Ed," she playfully said. "Come over here. You know I'm afraid of the fish."

He shook his head no and crooked his finger at her. She smiled on the outside but on the inside she was impatient to be in his arms again.

"Eddie," she whined. She refrained as much as she could from calling him that even though that's what everyone in the world knew him by.

Again, he shook his head and taunted her with his finger. She was getting mad now. She was tired of playing games. She wanted to be with him. He promised her forever and now he was here but he was just barely out of her reach.

"Edward," she said more sternly. He smiled again and walked backwards. His feet skimmed the top of the water. He could do a lot of things but walking on water was not one of them.

She shouted his name louder but he only gave her the same smile. Slowly, he started to disappear. His form took on that of an apparition. It was like he wasn't real and she knew for a fact that he was.

"Edward," she cried out, losing her voice. She was frantic. He left her once and she would be damned if he did it again.

Knowing a life without him was worse than death, she flung herself into the water trying her hardest to get to him. Her body tired as she swam into the vast nothing of the ocean. Keeping herself afloat, she turned her body in circles desperate to see his face again. With one last plea, she cried out for him but he didn't answer. He was gone. Again.

~xxx~

Bella awoke with a start. She was panting hard and desperate to catch her breath. It had happened again. The same dream that had been haunting her for the past twelve years was the reason for her emotional breakdown at seven-thirty on a Saturday morning.

She was use to this dream or nightmare as it always ended up being. It had plagued her since the first night she lay alone without him by her side. She hated him for what had happened but regardless of that, she loved him all the same.

As the years since the accident passed, the nightmares became easier. They were never pleasant and they were never gone entirely but they were easier to deal with. Lately, with the release of her much anticipated novel on their time together, the dreams became more frequent. Her state to reach him increased with each dream she had. This was the first time she had gone out in the water to get him. Sometimes he wouldn't venture out so far. Sometimes he left her right after he made love to her. The fact was that there was only two consistent parts to the dream. The first being their love making. It was the only part of the whole experience she relived that was factual. That was the last time she had been wrapped in the arms of her lover, Edward Masen.

The second was he never stayed with her. He never let her catch him. He always disappeared.

Bella flung her legs over to the side of her bed, stretching her muscles in the early morning hours. She wasn't sure what she had planned for the day. Nowadays, her agent and good friend took care of all appearances she was required to make. She knew that was why the dreams were so much more frequent. She was talking about him more, reliving more of their past. In some way she felt as if she was cashing in on their torrid love affair. She was writing what some had called a tell-all book. It wasn't that she was exploiting what they had shared. For her, she felt that if she could get their story out there then she might be able to find some sort of closure. But that was the kicker for Bella Swan. She wasn't sure if she wanted closure or not. It had been twelve years since he…left? She didn't know. Some say he died but a body had never been found and she believed, deep down in her heart, that he was out there. What he was waiting for was the big mystery. Maybe nothing. Maybe everything had become too much for him and he left. Staged the whole thing. She didn't know. She hadn't seen him since that night on the beach.

Before she could contemplate the past or what her latest maneuver in her dream meant, her cell phone rang. Bella didn't even have to pick it up to know who was on the other end. Out of habit, however, she glanced at the name that flashed across. She wasn't sure, why after all this time, she hoped he would call, but she did all the same.

"Good morning, Rose," Bella said as cheerfully as she could.

"Did you just wake up?" Rosalie Hale, Bella's agent/publicist/best friend asked her.

Bella hummed her response into the phone and placed her feet on the cold hardwood floor.

"I just wanted to remind you that you have four weeks before we have to send in the final manuscript to the editors. Now, I know that you still haven't decided on what ending you're going with but you need to start really focusing on that."

Bella rolled her eyes and flushed the toilet. She could care less if Rosalie knew she had just relieved her body after a nights rest.

"Really, Bella? You have to pee with me on the phone?" Rosalie asked with an exasperated tone.

"Don't call before eight in the morning and you won't have to listen to that."

"Whatever. So, what are you going to do about the ending?"

The ending. The ending of the book. The ending of their love. Bella felt like choosing one ending over the other would direct the path in which the rest of her life would be led. She knew that she needed to go with the truth. Everyone expected that. But why couldn't she have her happy ending? Was that what she was waiting for? For Eddie to come back from the dead or from Fiji?

Rosalie knew from Bella's silence what she was thinking. She didn't have to be in the same room with her to know that she had that far off distant look in her eye. Whenever the ending of the book was mentioned she always got the same look, the one that made Rosalie's heart ache and her blood pressure boil. She knew Bella loved Eddie but she also knew that if she didn't end the book the way it had actually happened she would forever go on with her life checking over her shoulder hoping that he would appear from nowhere. She had never met Eddie Masen but Rosalie knew that if she did, a swift kick in the balls would be the best introduction she would be able to give him.

She and Bella had known each other for ten years. She was the first person Bella befriended when she left the small town of Washington after his accident for Phoenix, Arizona. Well, that was after she allowed herself to see the light of day. Rosalie knew that those two years after his death were what Bella referred to as her "season in hell". Never mind the fact that ever since Eddie's car had gone down in a blaze of glory, people were fascinated with the man, the mystery, the myth. Whoever said that you're more famous after you were dead was right.

Rosalie and Bella had worked together at a school for autistic children. Rosalie was the driving force that helped the kids explore their inner writer. She crafted each one of them to write a story or paint pictures. Bella was the music that filled their ears.

It took some time but Bella eventually opened up to Rosalie. She told her the whole story and while Rosalie had been familiar with the story behind Eddie and his band, The Cruisers, she never imagined the kind of hurt and despair that Bella had been living with.

While working at the school, Rosalie was also in college getting her masters in literature. She never wanted to be a writer herself. She wanted to craft and hone the creative minds that could bring a story to life. As soon as she graduated, she was hired at an agency that wanted to specialize in helping local up and coming authors get their break in the publishing world. Rosalie's first task was to find the next best thing. The one who would write a novel that would put all others to shame. Rosalie thought of only one person.

Convincing Bella that she should share with the world the other side of Eddie and the Cruisers proved to be a little harder than she expected. At first Bella was reluctant to the idea. She didn't want to exploit Eddie or any of the other members of the band. Eventually, after some much needed convincing, Bella gave into Rosalie's request. Rosalie was surprised, after all the pleading she had done, that Bella had already in fact begun to document their love affair. She had note books with words written in them that were poetic enough to write a chart topping song.

"I wasn't the lyrical genius that Eddie or the Jazz Man were," Bella had told her when she allowed Rosalie to see her notes.

Rosalie thought otherwise. From that moment on, the two women began crafting Bella's first novel. The one, now after eight years, that would finally be hitting the shelves if only Bella could decide which ending to go with.

"Bella?" Rosalie asked. "Stop over thinking things."

Bella sighed into the phone. "I'm sorry, Rose. It's just…" she trailed off. Rosalie knew where the conversation was headed.

"You had the dream again," she stated. Rosalie didn't need clarification. She knew this to be true. "Listen honey. You've got investors ready to print the book. It's up to this final straw. I know this is hard for you. I know that, but you've got to give it an ending. I know you think that…"

"Rosalie, stop," Bella stated sternly. "I know what I have to do. I'm sorry I'm not making this easy for anyone. This was my life though. How can I put an ending on something I never wanted to end?"

"Sweetie, I don't know. I've never been in a situation like this before. I don't know what to tell you as a friend. I'm sorry."

"I know. I'm sorry too. The end of the month you said?"

"Yeah," Rosalie said in a quiet voice.

After several long pauses, Bella finally answered. "Okay. The book will have its ending by the end of the month."

"Great," Rosalie said, relieved. "One more thing, Alice Brandon called me this morning and wants to set up an interview with you."

"Alice Brandon?" Bella asked. "The really cute girl from New York that hosts the morning show?"

"The very one," Rosalie replied. "I think it will be good. She's just accepted an offer to have her own series that will air in prime time. She's like the next Barbara Walters."

Bella nodded even though she was aware that Rosalie wouldn't see her.

"She called me this morning and said she wanted to set up a time to meet with you. She's excited about the release of the book, being a big Cruisers fan back in the day."

"Okay," Bella said. "When?"

"Well, that's kind of the thing. She's trying to really up the ante with her show and she wants it to be as authentic as possible."

"Where?" Bella asked again in a clipped tone.

"Washington," Rosalie said in a rush.

Bella thought on that for a minute. Alice Brandon wanted her to return to the one place that she hadn't been to in twelve years. The place that held it all for her. The dreams, the nightmares, the long lost love.

"Fine," Bella answered.

"Fine? Really?" Rosalie asked a little too excited.

"Sure, why not. I've got to decide on an ending for my book, why not go back to the one place that started it all."

~xxx~

_A/N- Well, that's that! Thank you for reading and giving it a chance. The story, as I said before, is complete. 12 chapters long and updates will come weekly. If you're looking for teasers, check out the Sneak Peek campfire on A Different Forest every Monday. I'll be posting teasers there._

_Some of you may very well be familiar with the movie or book. I've never read the book and I don't plan to until this story is fully posted. As for the movie…well, I'm not saying what all is the same and what's not. Just know that I've taken a few creative liberties of my own._

_I'd love to hear what you think! Until next time…_

_Xoxo_  
><em>Holly<em>


	2. Chapter 2 Reliving the Past

**A/N- A day early from it's normal posting day. Happy Memorial Day for those who celebrated. I'm excited about the response so far! Some have you have seen the movie and/or read the book and some of y'all are new to the story. Either way, I'm glad you're along for the ride. Please note that flashbacks, from here on out will be _italicized_. Please don't skip over these parts as they are vital to the story. **

**ShellWRX is my prereader and Katydid2363 caught something in this chapter that could have been bad. Big thanks to the both of you!**

Chapter 2  
>Reliving the Past<p>

"Fifteen years ago, Eddie and the Cruisers were the biggest no name group to come out of Washington since Nirvana."

A TV played in the background showing the band from their earlier days while Alice Brandon filled in the people around her on what was to be her first primetime special. She had been gathering all the information, contacting the key players before she divulged what would either make or break her career.

As the band moved across the screen, each character in the cast took on their respective roles.

"Eddie Masen, leader of the band," she said to the men, "started the Cruisers when he was seventeen. Although he normally played the electric guitar, there were times when you'd see him behind the piano."

Eddie played for the crowd at a local dive spot that the band was notorious for playing. Although in their prime days they could have been selling out major arenas, Eddie preferred the less crowded, more intimate feel of a small bar. No known interviews with the man himself gave any reason as to why this was the case. It was just one puzzle piece Alice hoped to fit together by reuniting the rest of the band.

"Emmett McCarty on bass. He and Eddie had been friends since they were seven. Jacob Black on piano. He was a local kid from the Indian reservation in LaPush, not far from Forks where Eddie, Emmett, and Mike Newton, on the drums, were from.

"On sax is Jasper Whitlock or Jazz Man as he was known in the band. He and Eddie wrote most of their music.

"And last but not least, the beautiful Isabella Swan, or Bella. Eddie's girl. She provided backup vocals and played the tambourine.

"On August fifth, Eddie's car drove off the Eighth Street Bridge in Port Angeles. Now, it's believed that he committed suicide," Alice started delivering her pitch, slowly, not wanting to divulge too much before they weren't interested in hearing what else she had to say.

"Believed?" one of the men questioned.

Alice nodded. "Yes. See, Eddie's car was found, but his body never was."

"And you think what Ms. Brandon?"

Alice smiled. It was the one she reserved for assholes who thought that she was just another pretty face on TV.

"Well, Mr. Davis, I'm not sure what to believe. I'd like to keep the possibility open that maybe Eddie is still out there. It may be a long shot, but it's been twelve years since he died or disappeared."

"And you think by having an entire one hour show devoted to this one hit wonder band…"

"Two hit wonder," Alice corrected him with the same smile as before.

Mr. Davis laughed humorously at her naivety. "So sorry_, two_ hit wonder. As I was saying, you think by doing an entire show based on Eddie Masen's disappearance as you called it, will do what exactly? Allow him to show his face? Bring him back from the dead? I'm sorry Ms. Brandon; I don't think I quite understand."

The other men in the room began to mumble words to one another that Alice wasn't able to make out. From the looks of it, it would seem that they weren't going to grant her access to do the show the way she wanted to. Unfortunately for them, she wasn't quite done selling them on the idea.

"Mr. Davis, gentlemen," Alice said, addressing the entire room. "In light of recent events that are surrounding the band at the moment, I think that running an entire hour, in prime time, about their story is a fantastic idea. _Show Choir_, not two weeks ago, sang one of the bands only two hits." She looked directly at Mr. Davis as she said this. "Because of that, their song, _On the Darkside_, has hit number one, again.

"Besides a whole new generation of kids becoming familiar with their music, Isabella Swan is penning a book about her life with Eddie Masen. It's already number one on the best sellers list and it hasn't even hit the printing press."

"And just how do you plan to go about getting these people to talk?" another man asked; Mr. Reeves.

Alice's smiled changed from her condescending sneer into one that was purely genuine.

"It's all in motion," she stated confidently. "I've spoken with Rosalie Hale, Isabella's manger, and she has agreed to meet with me regarding the show."

"Well, that's all nice Ms. Brandon but that's only one key player." Mr. Reeves pointed to the TV that still showed the band performing. "You have four other people involved. Surely you're not planning on doing a show based on a tragic love story."

"Not at all, Mr. Reeves. Actually, the torrid love is only one piece of the story. There's more. Unfortunately, out of the four, only two more are able to meet with me, but that's not to say that there isn't someone else who has agreed to come forward." Alice said the last part in a rush, afraid that Mr. Davis or another one of the men would cut her off before she had the chance to finish.

Pressing forward, Alice began to inform the men on the status of the men not able to join the interview.

"On March 19, two years after the band hit it big; Jacob Black was found dead in his hotel room. Heart attack," she stated before anyone interrupted her with questions. "Mike Newton is serving a 20 year sentence in prison for grand theft auto. Unless I visit him in the pen, I'll rule him out. Regardless of his situation, I'm pretty sure I can get what I need from the remaining members of the group, as well as their old manager Carlisle Cullen, affectionately known as 'Doc'".

"So what you're saying is you're orchestrating a reunion amongst the three remaining members and their old manger?" Mr. Davis asked. "And what? You think having all of them in the same room again will make Eddie reappear? Return from where ever he's been?"

Alice's back had been turned to Mr. Davis. She drew in a deep breath for the courage not to gouge his eyes out with her five inch heel. Plastering her best fake smile on her face, she turned around slowly, deciding to play along with his mockery.

"If he does, all the better. I mean, if they can manage to bring Eddie back to where ever he's been, I hope they have the decency to do it while the cameras are rolling. That would all but guarantee me the Peabody Award, don't you think?"

Mr. Davis rolled his eyes. He was tired of her nonsense. "Just get to the point, Alice. I'm losing my patience listening to you ramble on about bringing a band back to life that's been dead for fifteen years."

"Twelve," she corrected him. "Okay, here's the deal." Alice straightened her shoulders as she addressed the men. "The night Eddie ran off the bridge, The Cruisers were in the studio working on their next album. Something happened in that studio that night and I want to know what."

"I've heard enough!" Mr. Davis said, rising from his seat abruptly and heading toward the door.

"You haven't heard the first of it," Alice said, getting directly in his path. Her stance was wide as she blocked him from leaving. Her hands were firmly planted on her hips and she was one second away from poking him in his chest as she spoke.

"Something happened that night," she said again, "because the day after Eddie's car was found, the tapes that they were working on mysteriously disappeared from the studio."

"What makes you think Eddie didn't have them with him in the car when he killed himself?"

"Because if he _killed_ himself," Alice began, "then how in the hell would he have been able to go the following day to get the tapes? He was dead, wasn't he?"

Mr. Reeves cleared his throat from behind Alice and Mr. Davis who were in a heated stare down. "Ms. Brandon, am I correct in assuming that you think either someone in the group took those tapes, or Eddie himself did?"

Alice relaxed her stance, happy that someone in the room was smart enough to see where she was going with her story. She turned her angry stare away from Mr. Davis and softened her expression to face Mr. Reeves.

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

Mr. Reeves raised an eye to Mr. Davis. Alice didn't know it, but it was Mr. Reeves who was the one who called the shots. The elderly man normally let Davis take the reigns, but he had to admit, he wanted to sit in on this particular meeting because he had once been a Cruisers fan himself. He would have been lying to any one of them if the thought that Eddie was still alive hadn't crossed his mind.

"Ms. Brandon, when are you meeting with the other group members?"

Alice's heart sped up with excitement. "In three days, sir. Emmett, Jasper, and Isabella are all meeting me at the bar that started it all for them."

"And the manager? In my opinion, he's vital to this story."

"Yes, sir. He actually still lives in the area. I haven't made arrangements for him to meet at the same time as the rest. Something tells me that maybe there is bad blood there."

"Very well," Mr. Reeves said with a nod. "You're first show airs in September. You've got six months to prepare."

Alice smiled so wide that nothing would have wiped it from her face. "Thank you, Mr. Reeves. I assure you that it will be informative and entertaining."

"I'm sure it will. Davis," Mr. Reeves called to the slack jawed man. "Let's go. Ms. Brandon has a trip to pack for."

The men left, leaving Alice alone with her excitement. This was it. She was going to get her big story.

She turned her attention to the TV; the band still rocking out to a packed crowd. She studied Eddie's lean, handsome face. The way he moved across the stage. The way he looked at Isabella.

"Don't let me down, Eddie. Don't let Bella down."

Jasper had rented a car upon his arrival in Washington. The small airport in Port Angeles didn't offer much as far as transportation went. It wasn't like they had an influx of classic muscle cars, most notably, the 1971 Plymouth Hemi-Cuda convertible. Black.

Jasper shook his head to clear the distant memories from invading. It was natural he supposed. Three weeks ago, the hottest show on television sang a song he helped pen. Then he received a phone call from Alice Brandon, New York's hottest morning time TV personality. She requested an interview with him and he assumed the others about Eddie and of course, their time as Cruisers. This life that she wanted to dredge up was far from the life Jasper now lived.

When he moved from Texas to Washington to finish up school, he expected to attend class and work part time to help get by. He never imagined that he would have been thrust into a life of rock and roll. His students would never have believed that he was once a member of a non existent band that currently had the number one single on the charts. No, now a days, Jasper Whitlock was a boring old history teacher in Portland. Gone were the wild nights of playing to packed houses. In its place were nights grading reports and tests.

Jasper smiled to himself as he drove down the once familiar roads. Just as his mind began to drift to simpler times, he was met head on with the images of his apartment days before he left.

He had come home after work to find his place torn upside down. Lamps were knocked sideways, tables were over turned and his record collection was pulled out haphazardly from the shelves.

Jasper had alerted the authorities before he left town. Of course, nothing could really be done and it appeared nothing had been taken. Jasper was certain that whatever this person was looking for, they didn't find it in his place. Then again, he had a pretty good feeling that who ever it was, was looking for something Cruiser related. As to what that was, Jasper was still confused.

The neon lights of the place he had once worked at came into view. Solar Eclipse still lit up the night sky. The large bar was popular amongst local college students or at least in his day it had been. Jasper pulled the rental over the curb and stepped out of the vehicle. Shutting the door, he walked away from the car and stood, his hands on his hips as he looked up at the once place, that for him, started it all.

_It was a cool autumn night. Jasper was sweeping the floors, cleaning up the bar after the night's crowd. It had been what Felix considered a mediocre group. He anticipated the people to start coming out in droves, with having one of the hottest local bands playing every night at his bar starting the following weekend. _

_Outside, a black Plymouth Hemi-Cuda pulled alongside the curb. The gang inside the car, all sang along to the song on the radio. A classic rock song that had all but been forgotten in today's day and age. _

_Eddie Masen parked the car and stepped out, shutting the door to his convertible behind him._ _Next to him, exiting on her own side was his girlfriend, Bella Swan. Bella took no notice to the men in the backseat that still had yet to move from the car to the sidewalk. Instead, she shut the door thinking that they could fend for themselves. Most of the time, those that rode in the back never used the doors anyway preferring to hop over the side._

_As the door shut in place, Bella heard their manager Carlisle say her name. "Bella," he whined to which she kept walking as if she had never heard him._

"_Open the door yourself," Eddie said to him. "Your arms broke?"_

"_No," Carlisle huffed like an insolent child. "But she could have kept it open for me."_

_Eddie rolled his eyes and opened the door to appease his manger and friend._

_Bella was already inside, taking in the décor of the bar that was now to be home for them. She walked a little ways in, noticing the large room with chairs stacked on top of tables. A quaint stage sat in the middle of the room. It was situated enough to where people could sit at the bar and still see the show over those that would no doubt be standing at the stage, dancing along to their retro songs._

_As her head moved to take in everything, a young guy holding a broom not far from her was staring like he had never seen a woman. _

"_Hi," Bella said, breaking the ice._

"_Hi," he said back with a kind smile._

_Jasper was floored at the woman that had walked into the bar. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Petite, with dark brown hair that cascaded down her back in soft waves and eyes as big as the moon, he had watched her saunter in, taking the bar in. It wasn't long after he offered a kind hello that she was joined by, at first, only one man. _

_He was tall and lean. His hair was long but kept swept back over his eyes. He stood next to the woman and performed the same sweeping motion of the room with his eyes as she had. It didn't go unnoticed by Jasper how when he stood next to her, her body naturally leaned into his. He immediately felt bad for checking someone else's girlfriend out._

_Eddie took inventory of the place. It was bigger than anywhere they had ever played but that wasn't saying much. They had just started to gain a name for themselves so anywhere bigger than the ten by ten room that they had currently played in was a huge improvement. This massive bar was just that._

_Eddie felt Emmett join him and looked to his left to access what his long time friend thought of the place. Emmett gave Eddie a raised eye as to say, _not bad_, in which Eddie nodded subtly. _

_Jacob, Mike, and Carlisle stood behind the three that were the first to enter, not saying a word. Eddie slid his arm around Bella's shoulder. She smiled and looked up to see if Jasper had seen the act of laying claim._

_Jasper had in fact noticed. He took that as his cue to finally speak._

"_Can I help you with something?" he asked, his voice low and verging on cracking like that of a thirteen year old boy._

_The big bear of a man, next to the one Jasper assumed to be the leader, spoke. _

"_Yeah," Emmett said. "Tell Felix, Eddie and the Cruisers are here."_

Jasper took a seat at the bar. Being one of only two patrons the bartender was serving, he was quickly offered something to drink.

"I'll take whatever you've got on tap," Jasper said to the man.

As the bartender went to fill his drink, Jasper turned in his chair to see that the place hadn't really changed that much over the years. The only thing that looked a little different was the wall of pictures that looked all too familiar to him.

"Here ya go," the bartender said. "You want to start a tab?"

"Yeah," Jasper replied.

Before the man stepped aside to begin Jasper's tab, he called him back to inquire about the old owner.

"Felix still run this place?"

"Nah, he retired a few years back. His son, Demetri runs it now. You know Felix?"

"Knew," Jasper corrected. "Seems like it was forever ago."

The man didn't inquire further. With the end of their conversation, Jasper took his beer and began to walk over to the wall of pictures that showcased The Cruisers time through the years. Jasper couldn't help but smile as the memories started to assault his brain. One in particular, a single black and white of them all on the stage, dressed down in rehearsal clothes caught his eye and quickly prompted the next of many memories that were sure to invade him while he was here.

_It was the first practice session Eddie and the group had on the new stage. They were performing one of their more popular cover songs, a classic that dated all the way back to 1961._

_Everyone was in good spirits. They all sat around, comfortably on stools as they sang their hearts out._

"I should have known it from the very start  
>This girl will leave me with a broken heart<br>Now listen people what I'm telling you  
>A-keep away from-a Runaround Sue, yeah."<p>

_Eddie played alongside Jacob on the piano. Emmett strummed his bass, humming along with Bella on backup. Mike hit the drums like he was born to do._

_When the band wrapped the song, Carlisle strode over, his cigarette hanging off of his bottom lip. He clapped his hands, cheering on how well they sounded._

"_Perfect. Just perfect," he said, inhaling the smoke before snubbing his stick out._

"_Hey Doc," Emmett said, "where you headed? I got a song I want you to hear."_

"_Em, don't bullshit a bullshiter. You play the music and let me make the deals. 'Kay?"_

"_Yeah, alright but you're always running off when I want to play a new song."_

_Carlisle, or Doc, as the guys called him was already halfway out the door as Emmett spoke. _

"_You ready?" Eddie asked. He wasn't particularly keen on playing Emmett's song, but he figured since they were just practicing he'd at least give it a go._

"_One, two, three, four," Eddie said counting the band off. He had moved from behind the piano and was now behind his guitar. _

_They sang the first couple of lines of the song, but something wasn't setting right with Eddie. It wasn't flowing like the rest of their stuff did. He shook his head and stopped the band from going further._

"_Stop. Stop," he said. _

"_What's the matter?" Emmett asked confused._

"_What's the matter?" Eddie repeated. "Where's the fire, where you headed to?"_

"_No fire," Emmett said. He wasn't quite sure he was following what Eddie meant. Emmett was just playing the song. "That's how it goes. It's upbeat. What's the problem?"_

"_I don't know… it just feels forced. It feels like we're missing something."_

_Eddie grabbed his pack of smokes that were sitting on an empty bar stool and lit one, sitting on the edge of the amplifier box. _

"_Forced?" Emmett asked again. "Don't give me that shit. You're just making that up. You had your mind made up about the song before we even started playing. I don't know why I even bother," he huffed._

"_You want a second opinion?" Eddie asked. "Bella, what did you think?"_

_Bella knew where this was headed. She loved Eddie but she wasn't about to start an argument with him and Emmett. _

"_Why you asking her? She an expert?" Emmett asked clearly pissed off. _

"_Why not ask her?" Eddie retorted. "She's got a brain don't she?"_

_Emmett rolled his eyes and turned his back on Eddie. It was useless. Nothing anyone could say would make the fact that he didn't like the song any better._

_Eddie snubbed his cigarette out and when he did, movement from across the bar caught his eye. The young guy that had greeted them when they arrived was standing off to the side watching the whole thing go down._

"_Hey kid," Eddie called out._

_Jasper was taken aback. He had been watching them for most of the night. He hoped that he wasn't about to take hell for intruding on their rehearsal._

"_Who me?" Jasper asked._

"_Yeah," Eddie nodded his head in the direction of the stage. "You heard all of that? Come over here and tell us what you think."_

"_Oh, you asking him now? Great Eddie. Get the opinion of the guy that sweeps the floor."_

_Emmett shook his head. This was typical Eddie. Just like him to seek out people who had no idea about music and ask for their opinion only to make himself look better._

"_Hush it, Em," Eddie chided. "What's your name, kid?"_

"_Jasper."_

"_Alright, Jazz what did you think of the song?"_

"_Um, I have to agree with Eddie. I think it needs something more."_

"_See," Eddie said giving Emmett a pointed, _I told you so_, stare. "It needs something more. Just like I was saying."_

"_I can show you something if you'd like," Jasper offered._

"_You play?" Eddie questioned._

_Jasper nodded. "Give me just a sec and I'll go grab my case."_

_Jasper ran off, his nerves getting the best of him. His saxophone case was in Felix's office. He took the horn out to breath and before he walked back into the bar, he did the same himself. _

_As he re-entered the main floor of the bar, it was apparent that conversation was revolving around him since it ceased the moment he arrived. Five sets of eyes turned their attention to him as he walked over to the stage, his sax in his hands._

"_Now, that's what I'm talking about," Eddie said with a smile. He rose from his seat to stand behind the mic stand and to give Jasper room to play alongside them._

"_You know the song?" Emmett asked in a snarky tone._

_Jasper had to hold back his comments. It was a fifty-year-old song. He was pretty certain he could keep up. Instead, he simply nodded and joined the others on the stage._

_Bella watched him join them, her eyes in awe. She never strayed from Eddie and she had no intentions of doing so, but it was refreshing to see a new man enter their tight group._

_Eddie counted off the song again and this time, with Jasper's help, the song took on a whole new sound. It was upbeat and with the flow of the saxophone, it was the exact combination Eddie had been looking for. _

_He turned his head slightly to the left to catch Emmett's eye. When he did, he gave him a smirk. Emmett half-assed smiled at his friend. He knew Eddie was right but that didn't mean he had to tell him that._

_When the song finished playing, everyone clapped and hollered about how great they sounded together. Eddie, being one to not show too many emotions, cracked a wide smile in Jasper's direction._

"_You can stay, kid."_

Jasper fingered the picture and smiled to himself when he remembered how he had come to join the band. His mind had been so lost in the past that he never heard any one enter the bar. It wasn't until her voice sang out to him that he knew he wasn't alone in the visit down memory lane.

"It's been a long time Jazz Man," she said, touching his arm.

He turned around and smiled at his old friend. Unable to hold back his emotions, he captured her in his arms for a fierce hug.

"Too long, Bella. Too damn long."

**A/N- So now we know a little more about the band and the roles everyone played AND we met Eddie! Every chapter has at least one flashback so yes, you will see him in every chapter. He is pretty vital to the story. **

**My vacation to the beach has been booked so I need some help! It's summertime and I'm looking for either real books (don't gasp LOL) that take place at the beach or during the summer or a good fic that takes place during the summer. I've read For The Summer and Summer of Salt so I'm looking for anything else y'all might know of. I need to fill my Nook with goodies so I can lay back with my toes in the sand and an ice cold beer in my hand. **

**Next update will be next Tuesday and don't forget, every Monday teasers are posted on the ADF campire. In today's campfire I might have posted a teaser for Just Like A Dream (if you're reading that one).**

**Until then, thanks for reading!**  
><strong>Holly<strong>


	3. Chapter 3 Beast of Burden

_A/N- Thanks **ShellWRX** for pre-reading and **Katydid2363** for being the eyes that fix all of my mistakes._

_Check out these songs for a more enhanced chapter ;)  
><em>

_**Beast of Burden**__- www (dot) youtube (dot) com/watch?v=-tRdBsnX4N4_

_**On the Darkside**__- www (dot) youtube (dot) com/watch?v=YWddBTxPDYQ_

Chapter 3  
>Beast of Burden<p>

Bella had dropped Rose off at the hotel before she made her way to Solar Eclipse. She asked Rosalie to come along with her, but Rose said something along the lines of jet lag and this being Bella's reunion. Bella didn't understand her motivations but didn't question them. Eventually, Bella would have her met the guys. That was as long as there were no hard feelings amongst them. She couldn't imagine why there would be but a lot of time had passed. Maybe they blamed Bella for something. It wasn't like they had a group meeting the day after Edward died.

When she arrived at the bar, she couldn't help but smile. She had to admit, at first she was reluctant to return but now that she was here, it felt good. It almost felt like she could feel Edward's presence around her, like he was here. She supposed that he was. They had spent close to three years playing this bar. It was their home. A place they sought refuge and a place where they played for the people that came out to see them.

The bar was practically empty. Of course, for a Thursday afternoon it wasn't like she was expecting a packed house. As she entered, she took in the familiar surroundings. It was just the same as she remembered. The lights, the barstools, even the guy standing out in the distance.

His back was turned to her as she approached him. In the twelve years since she had seen him he hadn't changed a bit. Well, at least from the backside. She remembered the first day she met him and how, through the years they spent as Cruisers that she had gotten to know him. He was young and naïve then and she had to question whether or not he was still that young boy who had a knack with words and the sax.

"It's been a long time, Jazz Man." Bella lightly touched the sleeve of Jasper's arm. He turned slowly, a smile lighting up his face as he took her in.

Without warning, his arms wrapped around her neck and instinctively, hers wrapped around his waist.

"Too long, Bella. Too damn long," he sighed into her hair. "Come on," he said pulling back. "Let's get you something to drink."

With their arms wrapped around each other, they walked to the bar. Jasper signaled the bartender over and asked Bella what her choice of poison was.

"I'll take a Chardonnay," she said.

"Put it on my tab, would you?" Jasper asked. The bartender nodded and poured Bella's wine before setting it down in front of her. She smiled as thanks and then turned to Jasper to thank him as well.

"So tell me what you've been up to?" he asked.

Bella took a long sip from her glass, licking her lips as the liquid slowly coated her throat. "What do you want to know that isn't already out there?"

"True," Jasper replied. "You're a best selling author."

Bella smiled and shook her head. "It's something isn't it?" she asked. "Who would have thought that I'd be at the top, selling an old love story?"

"Aww, come on now. It's more than just some old love story. It was one of the greatest love stories of all time if you ask me."

Bella laughed, not because it was funny but because most great love stories ended in tragedy. "Enough about me, what about you?" she inquired. "How long did you stay in town, after…?"

"A couple of weeks or so. There wasn't really anything left for me here so I went down to see my family in Texas for a while before an old friend from college called me about a job offer in Portland. That's where I've been ever since. Teaching young minds the glory of old history."

"That's wonderful, Jasper."

"It's no best selling author, but it pays the bills," he said with a shrug. After a moment of silence, Jasper finally asked the one question he wanted to ask, but was too afraid that he would drudge up too many memories for Bella.

"How are you really?" he asked.

She turned slightly in her seat to face him. He was being sincere, something that was so very Jasper. Never in all the years that she had known him had he wanted to know something without meaning it. It wasn't a way to pass pleasant conversation; he genuinely wanted to know about her.

"I'm…fine? I don't know, Jazz. At times it's so hard to think about him without getting mad all over again. And lately, I've had to think about him a lot. Then…God, then there are times when I get so sad, like it happened yesterday and not twelve years ago."

"I imagined with the book and all it would be hard for you. You have friends in Phoenix? You have a good support system?"

"I do. My best friend Rosalie is also my manager and editor. I hit the jackpot when I found her. She's a great ear to talk to, but she wasn't there, ya know? It's like, I can tell her everything that happened and as much as she tries not to, I know that she places blame on Edward. But like talking about it with you? You were there. You experienced it all with us. You knew _him_."

Jasper nodded. "I understand. Hell, I haven't talked about the past with anyone." He laughed humorously. "Imagine all the pent up feelings I must have."

"Oh shit," Bella said, feeling horrible. "I'm so sorry. You must think I'm so selfish. I just high tailed it out of town without even thinking about how the accident must have affected you or anyone else. You could have called me, ya know?"

"I know," Jasper replied. "But what good would it have done? What, we'd just cry to each other over the phone? Keep rehashing it all over and over again?"

"I guess you're right. But still, I should have been a better friend. I should have been there for you, even Emmett."

"You did what you had to do, Bella. Don't blame yourself. You were the one that was the closest to him. I'm sure you saw a side he would have never in a million years showed any of the guys." He winked at her, which made Bella smile.

He was right, of course. She did see a side of Edward that no one had ever seen. A side so loving and so compassionate that it still made her knees weak thinking about it.

_Sunday mornings in bed were Edward and Bella's thing. After a long show to a crowded house on Saturday night, Sunday mornings were their time to lie around in bed together. In those moments they forgot the rest of the world. They forgot that they were a part of a rising rock and roll band. On Sunday mornings, they were just Edward and Bella; lovers._

_Bella had rolled over in bed to find that Edward's side was empty. She reached out, feeling around the space. He must have only just woken up because the sheets still felt warm. Slowly, she sat up in bed, taking the white bed sheet with her as she rose. On the other side of the room, sitting in the chair with nothing but a pair of worn out jeans, was Edward. His guitar was in his lap and a lit cigarette billowed smoke from the ashtray._

_He began to play, not offering her a good morning. This _wa_s his way of saying good morning._

_"I'll never be your beast of burden_  
><em>My back is broad but it's a hurting<em>  
><em>All I want is for you to make love to me<em>

_I'll never be your beast of burden_  
><em>I've walked for miles my feet are hurting<em>  
><em>All I want is for you to make love to me "<em>

_He played the song, his way of offering her his heart. She smiled as she watched him, the way his long fingers strummed the chords of the guitar, his wild hair a mess on top of his head. The smirk of a smile he gave her when she let the bed sheet fall just an inch across her chest. She was teasing him, but he was also teasing her._

_"Am I hard enough," he sang. She averted her gaze to the lower half of his jeans, then looked at him with a quirked eyebrow._

"_Am I rough enough_?" _This time, it was he who gave her an arched eye. Bella laughed. A sound so rich that it made Edward's inside's come alive._

_"Am I rich enough_  
><em>I'm not too blind to see."<em>

_Edward carried out the last note, sending shivers across Bella's naked body. His voice, raw and raspy, did things to her that no voice should have had the right to do. This was Edward though and some times, even a simple glance her way made her shake with anticipation on what was to come later when it was just the two of them alone._

_Slowly, as to put on a show for Edward, Bella raised her self from the bed, letting the bed sheet trail in her wake. She sauntered over, naked, toward him. As she neared, he took the guitar from his lap and sat it next to him on the floor. Replacing the guitar with his half-unsmoked cigarette, he picked it up and held it between his two fingers. _

_Bella straddled Edward's lap, never wavering eye contact as she took the cigarette from his hand and took a long pull from it. He watched in rapid fascination as she closed her eyes and inhaled the nicotine. Fighting the urge to lift her from his lap and throw her on the bed, he waited patiently to see what she had in store for him. He loved this woman more than anything else in the world and on Sunday mornings, he showed her things that no one else would believe. He showed her his soul, and in return, she shared her heart with him._

_Instead of blowing the smoke into the open room, Bella lowered her mouth to Edward's already parted lips. She sent the smoke as a charge through his lungs, blowing it slowly out of her own mouth and into his. _

_As the smoke filled his cavity, Edward closed his eyes. Bella's soft lips were barely touching his and the maneuver of blowing a charge into his mouth was so erotic to him that he felt his groin tighten in his already tight jeans. _

_Bella pulled away as she blew the last of the smoke into Edward's mouth. He smiled a dangerous smile at her and blew the second hand smoke out of the corner of his mouth. In one quick motion, Edward lifted Bella into his arms, which caused her to squeak with delight as he carried her over to the bed._

"_Edward," she said giggling as he hovered above her, removing his jeans. _

_As if the world was about to end, he lay himself on top of her and in one fluid motion, he slid into her body. She groaned and fisted her hands through the back of his hair while he slowly pushed in and out of her. No matter how many times they consummated their love for one another, it was a feeling Bella never tired of. _

_"Edward," she breathed again._

_He lowered his face to the crook of her neck. He dusted feather light kisses all the way up to her ear. Then, seductively he spoke. "You make me feel so good, love."_

Love. _His name for her. The name only he used when it was the two of them in their blissed out state. _

_As he continued to move in her, she lifted her hips to meet his thrusts. Angling his face with her hands so that he was looking directly at her, their eyes met. She smiled at him and he smiled back and then, their mouths were on each other's. Tongues lashed out together, as his body became more frantic to give her what she wanted and for him to reach his state of completion. For the time being, at least. _

_When their cries of ecstasy were reached, they lay in each others arms dreaming about the rest of the day that would include many more rounds of love making. It was Sunday after all, Edward and Bella's favorite day of the week._

Bella came back from her memory to find her wineglass empty. She picked it up and studied the glass, not remembering having drunk the whole thing. She needed to be careful on getting lost in the past. Right now it was just a glass of wine. Pretty soon it could be something much worse.

"You need a refill?" Jasper asked. Bella nodded her head, afraid to speak.

She had not thought of that particular memory in a very long time. Not all of her time with Edward would be documented in the book. There were some things she wanted to keep to herself. Some things she didn't want the world to know about him.

Jasper could tell, from the far off look in Bella's eye that she was thinking about something. Whatever it was brought a smile to her face as she stared off into space, no doubt having thought of Eddie. He decided to let her have her moment. He had a feeling, in the days to come they were all going to be having moments of remembrance.

"Thanks Jasper," Bella said taking the glass from him. "I'm not sure how I drank that first glass so quickly."

"Hey," Jasper said laying his hand on top of hers. She looked over at him and into his eyes. "It's okay," he said. "It's going to happen. More now that we're back than before."

"I know," Bella said in a whisper.

Before their conversation could continue, a large bear of a man came bursting through the doors. Bella and Jasper spun around on their stools and smiled at the large man who couldn't go anywhere without making a grand entrance.

Emmett walked through the doors causing everyone to look at him. His sights were set on the only two people in the room that he had come to see.

"Jazz Man and Bella," he sang out.

Bella and Jasper rose from their seats and greeted Emmett half way. He hugged Bella tightly and gave Jasper a firm handshake. It had been too long since he had seen them. They had a lot of catching up to do and Emmett hoped the bar had enough liquor for them.

"How the hell are you, man?" Jasper asked after Emmett ordered himself a pitcher of beer.

"Good, good. You?"

"Ah, you know," Jasper said shrugging off the question.

"And Ms. Bella? How are you, pretty thing?"

Bella laughed. Leave it to Emmett to make the most out of a tense situation. "I'm good, Em. What have you been up to?"

"Oh you know. A little of this," he said tilting his head to one side. "A little of that. I'm DJ'ing over in Seattle. Classic rock and roll station. It's a pretty sweet gig."

"Wow, I had no idea," Jasper said. "That's really great."

"Yeah, it is. Congrats, Em," Bella said, following behind Jasper.

It was the truth. It _was_ great for Emmett. While being a member of The Cruisers was everything to him, he never considered what life would be like when it was nothing any longer. Emmett was a glass half full kind of guy. He never expected to not be playing music. It was what he and Eddie had been doing since they were kids. He didn't know anything else. And then, Eddie up and killed himself, or so it seemed. He wasn't sure what to do. After the accident everyone went their separate ways. No one stayed back to talk about things, to let Emmett talk about things and he had desperately wanted to talk to someone.

When the offer came in to host a nighttime radio show for KLKL, the classic rock station in Seattle, Emmett couldn't pass it up. It was a different type of playing music, but it was playing music.

He missed the group, he missed Eddie. They were all like family and in Emmett's eyes family didn't just up and leave. Family talked things out. Family set the record straight. There was still a lot that needed to be sorted through and Emmett was going to make damn sure that all the facts were presented on the table before they parted ways, again.

"Thanks," Emmett said, sheepishly. "Enough about me, how the hell are you two? Jasper you still look like that dumb kid Eddie felt sorry for and Bella, well hell. You're still just as pretty as ever. Of course, I feel safe saying that now," Emmett said with a laugh.

Bella knew what Emmett meant, but it still hurt to hear him make light of the fact that Edward wasn't there. She knew, in his over grown heart that he didn't mean for it to sound the way it came out. Maybe she was wearing her feelings on her sleeve. Seeing the two of them had brought on a wave of emotion Bella had not prepared herself for.

Jasper merely smiled at Emmett. He knew the big oaf meant no harm in his words. Hell, Jasper took it as a compliment. Emmett had a heart of gold, even if he did sometimes let his emotions get the best of him.

"So," Emmett began, "this is something, isn't it? Us being interviewed for some big time TV show?"

Jasper and Bella both nodded. "Yeah it is," Jasper said.

"Kind of crazy," Emmett mused. "I mean, it's been twelve years. It's crazy hearing our old music on the radio again. Man, I'll never forget that day we played, _On the Darkside_, for the first time. Jazz, I know I gave you a hard time that day but shit, that was some good stuff you came up with."

"Ah, it wasn't just me, Em. Eddie had the upper hand in it. I was just the words. Eddie was the music."

_"The dark side's callin' now, nothin' is real_," _Jasper sang out, doing his best to strum a few keys on the piano. His voice wasn't up to par with Eddie's or even Emmett's but he had this idea for a song and it was the only way he knew how to relay it to the others. _

_"She'll never know just how I feel_  
><em>From out of the shadows she walks like a dream<em>  
><em>Makes me feel crazy, makes me feel so mean."<em>

_His voice cracked, unable to stay in tune with how he meant for the words to sound. Emmett and Doc sat behind Jasper, laughing like schoolgirls at Jasper's poor attempt to sing. Eddie on the other hand, paced back and forth on the makeshift rehearsal area. They had been coming up to the roof of Solar Eclipse when the weather was nice to practice._

_It had a good sound that was certain. It was also certain that Jasper was better suited for the sax. Eddie gave him credit for trying though and he knew before the end of the day, he'd give him credit for so much more. Eddie only needed to put more of a spin on the song so that it was more them. As it stood now, Jasper sang the song more like a ballad. Eddie could tell, with the right punch of the instruments, they'd have a huge hit on their hands._

_Jasper continued to sing, badly, while the others mocked him behind his back. Jasper was lost in the music though. His nerves had gotten the best of him but if he told these guys that, it would only fuel their laughter further._

_"Ain't nothin' gonna save you from a love that's blind_  
><em>When you slip to the dark side you cross that line<em>  
><em>On the dark side, oh yeah<em>  
><em>On the dark side, oh yeah"<em>

_When he was done playing, Emmett and Doc's laughter grew louder. Eddie shot them a warning look. It didn't deter their sounds. They only quieted themselves._

"_Not bad," Eddie said._

_Jasper relaxed at the keys but desperately wanted to get out of the spotlight, especially when he could hear Emmett and Doc having a field day at his expense._

"_Not bad?" Doc asked Emmett. "Did Eddie just say, not bad?"_

"_It's not," Eddie reiterated to the others. "I mean, it needs some finesse to it, but it's not bad."_

_Eddie motioned for Jacob to stand behind his piano. "Jazz, get on the horn. Jake, follow me for a second."_

_Eddie began to strum the keys in more of an upbeat tune. His body bounced as he played. Jacob watched his fingers move across the ivories. He took the lead and played the same notes Eddie had just shown him. _

_Standing behind the mic, Eddie started the song up. He sang it with more an edge than Jasper had. Making it sound like classic rock and roll. _

_The music was infectious as Jacob and Eddie played the notes and sang along. It didn't take Jasper long to realize where Eddie was headed. He smiled as he listened; slightly proud of himself for picking up where they were headed. As he blew into the horn, he looked over at Eddie who was smiling at him. Eddie signaled for Mike to take the drums, leaving Emmett and Doc watching the madness unfold. _

"_You on a break?" Eddie asked Emmett between verses. _

_Emmett gave the song the bass line Eddie was looking for. Not to feel left out, Bella had been tapping her foot while the others played. Eddie kept pouring his heart out in the lyrics as she stood to join him, hitting the tambourine against her hand. _

_The song began to draw to a close but Jasper felt he needed to give it that extra oomph, something that would really set it off. When Eddie finished singing the last line, Jasper stepped up and blew into his horn, providing him with a stellar solo. His eyes were closed as he played so he couldn't see the reactions from the others. _

_Eddie looked at Bella with a bemused expression as Jasper stood center stage in front of them. He couldn't believe it! The kid had stepped up his game, not only by writing what Eddie knew was going to be their first solid hit, but by also taking the reins and giving the song just what Eddie wanted. He felt like Jasper could read his mind or get a grasp on what he was feeling. It wasn't like he had to tell him what to do, Jasper just did it. _

_Eddie could tell that his solo was drawing to an end, so he sang the last verse of the song again, ending it on a high note. When they were done, Eddie pumped his fist in the air and the excitement around them was enough for them to know that this was it. This was their ticket to the big leagues._

Jasper laughed. "Yeah, I wasn't cut out to be a singer,"

"Or piano man," Emmett said with a smile.

"Right, that either."

"That was a good day," Bella added. "All of us together like that. Happy, alive."

Emmett bowed his head. "Yeah, it was. We had lots of good days though," he said trying to assure her. "What about that time we caught you and Eddie in the backseat of his car?"

Bella gasped loudly and slapped Emmett playfully on his arm.

"What?" he asked faking his innocence, "sometimes you and Eddie were like two love sick teenagers." Emmett laughed. "Man, it's like as soon as the show was over the two of you had to get each others clothes off."

"Well, we would have if it hadn't have been for all of you rocking the car. I wondered then if Eddie was pissed because you boys were messing with his car or cock blocking him."

Jasper snorted beer through his nose. Emmett and Bella looked at him before they both burst out in a fit of laughter. "I'm pretty sure it was a little of both."

"I don't know," Bella said, getting that far off look in her eye. "I was a sure thing," she teased. "He always got laid once we got home."

"Well, there were some not so good times too," Jasper said. "How about the times when you two were at each others throats, or Emmett, you and Doc were in each others faces?"

"Or when Jacob died," Bella said sadly.

"Heart attack," Jasper said aloud shaking his head at the thought.

"Heart attack?" Bella and Emmett both said in unison, both of them looking at Jasper like he was crazy.

"You don't know?" Bella asked him.

"Kid, where you been?" Emmett said in an angry tone. He pushed his barstool back, causing it to knock over. He knew that Jasper was a naïve kid back in the day, but surely he knew the truth, all these years later. "Jake didn't die of no heart attack."

~xxx~

_A/N- OH NO! Jake didn't die of no heart attack? Sorry for the cliffie, well not really LOL See you back next week when we find out what Jake did die from. Let me know your thoughts so far. What did you think of seeing a little more of Eddie?_

_Also, I'm __**Hollister_1980**__ if you are on the twitter. _

_Xoxo  
><em>_Holly_


	4. Chapter 4 Truth, Lies, and Walking Away

**A/n- And now the continuation of what happened to Jake...as well as what happens when you make a move on Eddie's girl.**

**Love me some _ShellWRX_ and _katydid2363_!**

Chapter 4  
>Truth, Lies, and Walking Away<p>

Alice watched the three old friends from outside of the bar. From the outside looking in, it appeared that they were in a heated conversation. She jumped back when she saw Emmett rise from his chair, knocking it over. If it had made her react from outside, she could only imagine what it must have been like from inside.

She decided to give them a few more minutes to themselves. She purposely told them an earlier time than what she planned to arrive in hopes that they would loosen up and be willing to speak freely to her upon her arrival. That and she hoped that maybe with some liquid courage, they would forget about the real reason they had reunited and get lost in their memories. Whatever made them open up to her, she hoped it was working. But from the state of Emmett's pacing, she was beginning to think otherwise.

Alice drifted over into the shadows so that she could watch the scene before her unfold. She may not know what they were talking about, but she hoped, given the right encouragement, she'd find out.

Jasper was confused as to what Emmett and Bella could have meant. Jacob had died from a heart attack. That was what was reported.

Emmett paced the floor in front of them, running his hands through his short, curly hair.

"Listen to me," Emmett said quietly. "What I'm about to tell you does not, I repeat does not, leave the three of us. You understand me?"

Jasper nodded mutely. In no way did he want to cross the wrath of Emmett. He had witnessed too many fights between him and Doc and even him and Eddie.

"I'm serious. There are some things that reporters don't need to know and this is one of them."

"Tell him, Emmett," Bella encouraged. "After all this time, he deserves to know what really happened to Jake."

"_Jake!" Emmett bellowed from outside the Port Angeles motel. "Jacob, come on man. Open the damn door!"_

"_You think he's in there?" Mike asked._

_Emmett glared at his friend. "Gee, I don't know. He ain't answering. Maybe he's gone for a walk. Yeah, I think he's in there you dumb shit! He told me last night to come by and get him before the gig tonight."_

"_Maybe he forgot," Mike replied. _

"_Forgot? Forgot that we have a set tonight? Like every Friday night? Nah, something ain't right."_

_Emmett began to pound on the door again. After five minutes, Jacob still didn't answer the door._

"_I'm going in," Emmett pronounced. _

_Before Mike could ask how, Emmett had started jiggling the window open. Either by the grace of God, or stupidity on Jacob's part, it wasn't locked. With a forceful push, the window opened. _

_Emmett heaved his large body through the opening with Mike right behind him and crawled into the room . The sheets were unmade and crumpled on the bed as if someone had slept in them. _

_Emmett scanned the room until his eyes landed on an empty six pack of beer on the dresser, right next to a bowl of cocaine, the residue of Jacob's breakfast still in it. _

"_Mother fucker," Emmett said in a whisper. _

_Mike had already walked ahead of Emmett when they entered. He heard the faint sound of water from the bathroom and figured that Jacob must be getting ready. When he walked closer to the partially open door, Jake wasn't in the shower. He was sitting between the tub and the toilet, in only a pair of boxers. His right arm was hanging inside the tub and his head was leaning against the tile. _

_Mike didn't have the chance to alert Emmett. When Emmett saw no signs of Jake in the tiny room, he followed behind Mike into the bathroom. _

"_Son of a bitch," Emmett cried. "God damn you, Jacob!"_

"How did it not get out that he OD'd?" Jasper asked. "I mean, at that time we were pretty high profile. The tabloids would have eaten that shit up."

"Exactly," Emmett said. "After we found him, I called the cops and then Eddie. He and Bella showed up just seconds after the cops had secured the scene."

"Oh man," Jasper said remorsefully. "Why didn't anyone tell me?"

Jasper could have used the, _I was in the band too; I was his friend_, card but he choose not to. It pained him to hear the true story, but it was in the past. Jasper didn't see the point of getting upset over spilt milk.

"At the time we all thought it would be better. If the less that knew, the less likely the truth would get out," Bella explained. "We didn't try to keep it from you, Jasper. I promise. Edward didn't want his friend to be tarnished in a bad light. He wanted Jake to be remembered for the good things he had done in his life. Not what ultimately ended him."

"I never knew he had a problem," Jasper said to them. "He didn't show any signs."

"There's probably a lot you didn't know," Emmett said. He wasn't trying to be an ass, but Jasper, even now, was still the new guy amongst them. He and Eddie had history that spanned more than fifteen years. Jasper had only known the guys for a short time.

"Look, I don't mean for that to sound harsh. I'm sure there were things a lot of us didn't know."

"Yeah," Jasper said, trying not to let this get to him. "I guess you're right. So what happened? How did it make the news that he died of a heart attack?"

"Eddie," was the only reply Emmett gave. When Jasper didn't immediately follow, he explained further. "Like I said, he didn't want his reputation tarnished. Eddie paid the coroner to deliver the results as a heart attack."

"Edward was fiercely protective of his friends. They were like family to him. He would have done the same for any of us," Bella reasoned. "I may have been the only one he vocally told he loved, but there is no doubt in my mind that he didn't love each of you as well."

Jasper thought about this for a moment. She was right. Looking back on it all now, Bella was absolutely right. It reminded Jasper of the one and only time that he and Eddie had had a disagreement. Jasper could have easily walked away from it all then and he had tried, but it was Eddie who brought him back. In his own way he had told him how much he cared for him. How much he wanted him around.

"_The University of Victoria," Emmett said as they pulled into the lush green campus in Eddie's monster of a car. "Tell me why we're playing here again?"_

"_Come on guys," Jasper pleaded from the back seat. "It's not that bad. It's just another school."_

"_Another school my ass. I feel like I'm underdressed. That or I'm overly experienced. These guys out here don't look like they've ever seen a tight pussy."_

_Emmett's choice of words caused the entire car to explode with laughter. Jasper didn't see what the big deal was. It was just another college to play for; it wasn't like they hadn't been doing this for months now._

"_Have you ever seen a pussy, Jazz?" Eddie asked, laughing._

"_Ha, ha. Very funny," Jasper replied with a roll of his eyes._

"_So that's a no?" Mike said from next to him. "Listen man, that's cool and all but know that I don't swing that way."_

_Jasper pushed Mike in the ribs. Just because he didn't flaunt his conquests around like the other guys, or have a beauty on his arms all the time like Eddie, didn't mean that he didn't like girls. Jasper was just selective about his women. The right one hadn't come along yet and he wasn't the type of guy to enjoy the wrong ones until Mrs. Right showed up._

_They parked in front of the house in which they were to stay in during the time on campus. The band had been asked to play the annual Spring Fling bash. At first, the University of Victoria, Jasper's alma mater, was going to be axed from the list, but after some begging on his part, Eddie agreed to do it._

_Everyone climbed out of the car, one by one. Eddie went to sit on the hood, Bella sliding in between his legs. He draped his arm across her shoulders as she leaned back into him. _

"_It's just another school," Jasper tried to explain as everyone settled in. "We've played colleges before."_

"_Yeah, we played St. Something up in Portland and Fairly Ridiculous up in Tacoma but we ain't never played no finishing school like this before," Eddie said. "These people are different from us."_

_Jasper took inventory of the people around him. Sure they were dressed in pressed khaki's and polo shirts but they weren't any better than Eddie or the rest of them. When he said this to Eddie, Eddie went on the defensive._

"_I didn't say they were any better," he said pointing his finger that held a cigarette. "I said different."_

_The conversation died after that. Eddie had gotten in the last word._

_Jasper took Bella for a walk around campus before they were scheduled to perform. He wanted to show her where he had spent four years of his life. She seemed to be about the only one who was remotely interested in where he had come from._

"_So you lived here while you studied?" she asked as they passed in front of the large homes that served as Fraternity Row. _

"_Yeah, right there at the Sigma Tau house."_

"_Must have been some wild parties," Bella mused. "What was college like?"_

_Bella herself had never considered college. Upon graduating high school, she had already decided that she was going to follow Edward and the band. At the time they were still a small time act but Edward saw promise within them. He knew that one day they would be bigger than life. Bella never doubted him. She trusted Edward more than she had ever trusted anyone. _

"_College was…well, it was school. I mean, don't get me wrong, I had fun. I studied my ass off though, but I still had fun. Spring Fling was always the highlight of the year. Bonfires up and down Fraternity row. Each house paired with their sister sorority house and tried to out do each other with the biggest and best bonfire. Sig Tau always won," he added with a wink._

"_It just doesn't sound appealing to me," Bella said aloud. "I mean, sure the parties sound fun but four more years of school? I had a hard enough time in high school. Then again, that might have had to do with the fact that Edward distracted me." She dropped her head and blushed. Jasper noticed and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. _

"_It wasn't so bad. Have you ever thought about going? I mean, you're still young. You could go back and graduate before you turn thirty."_

"_Not really. I have the band. I have Edward. What else do I need?"_

"_You don't expect the music to keep going on forever do you?" Jasper asked._

_Bella thought on this for a minute. "As long as Edward is still playing, there will still be music."_

_Jasper didn't want to argue with her. She had obviously made her mind up regarding a higher education. He couldn't help but feel that he saw more than just a pretty girl in a band. He could see a bright future for Bella. One that he knew, with the right push and encouragement, she could achieve. _

"_Do you think Eddie would be mad if you decided to go to school? Do you think he would feel like you were abandoning him?"_

"_Edward would never feel like that. He's confident. It's one of the things I love most about him. It was just never in my cards, Jazz."_

_Jasper turned Bella around to face him, guiding her to look at him. His hands were on her shoulders until he had the sudden urge to cup her face in his hands. Bella swallowed thickly and closed her eyes. _

"_Look at me," he whispered to her. Bella complied and opened her eyes to see a very determined Jasper staring back at her._

"_You can do anything you put your mind to. If you want to go back to school, Eddie would get over it. I see so much more in you than this, Bella. I see a woman who could take on the whole world, alone, if she had the chance."_

_Jasper's words brought tears to Bella's eyes. Never had she had someone believe so much of her. It wasn't that Edward was holding her back. It was just something that neither of them ever discussed. She knew if this was something that she really wanted to do, he would understand. Up until Jasper telling her that she was more than the life of a girl in the band, she never believed in herself. She had never dreamed of being anywhere other than right next to Edward._

_Jasper could see from the look in Bella's eyes that he was getting through to her. The last thing he wanted to do was cause problems between the band, but Jasper couldn't let Bella continue on through life thinking that this was all she'd ever amount to. _

_The longer he stared at her, the more beautiful she became. Her ivory skin sparkled in the dim sunlight. Her brown hair reflecting red highlights against the sun. Her brown eyes filled with so much sadness. He couldn't help himself. She was beautiful and he was a man. He leaned in to kiss her perfect, plump lips but before he could breathe in intoxicating scent, she placed her palms flat against his chest and lightly pushed him away._

"_Jasper don't," she said shaking her head. _

_Her words stung him but he knew what he was about to do was wrong. This was Eddie's girl, Eddie who had given him a chance. How could he have been so stupid to try and make a move on his girl? Jasper quietly apologized and held his arm out for Bella. She smiled kindly and wrapped her arm through his, letting him lead her back to the house so that they could get ready._

_Eddie had been sitting on the front porch of the house, watching Jasper and Bella from a distance. He wasn't going to make a spectacle but if there was one thing that Jasper needed to know, it was that you didn't mess with something that was his. Bella was his and now Eddie had to teach Jasper a lesson._

_Bella's body shook with each step closer to the house they took. She was nervous about facing Edward. It wasn't like she had done anything wrong, physically or emotionally. She would have never let Jasper's lips touch hers. She had reserved all of herself for Edward. That fact would never falter. It also wasn't as if she silently wanted Jasper to kiss her because she didn't. She knew Edward though and somehow, she knew that he would be able to see right through them. _

_When they returned to the house, the boys were sitting outside on the porch. She could tell from the hard look in Edward's eye that he did know something and if she knew anything, it was that Jasper was going to pay for what he had just tried to do._

"_We ready?" Jasper asked as they stopped in front of the house. _

"_Yeah," Eddie said dryly. "We need to get a move on."_

"_I'll just go change clothes," Jasper said looking down at this button down shirt and khaki pants._

"_No," Eddie said sternly._

"_It'll only take a minute," Jasper tried to explain._

"_I said no!" Eddie said more forcefully. "You'll go like that."_

_Jasper didn't argue. There was no point. The band was called, Eddie and the Cruisers, therefore, Eddie called the shots._

_The hall where the band played was packed to the rafters with students. The balconies held kids leaning over the edge for a better look. The band situated themselves on the stage ready for a night's performance. Eddie took the mic as Mike started an introduction for him on the drums. He flung his guitar around his back and started to walk the length of the stage._

"Hey man you got some fine college here, all the advantages. You got ivory walls," he pointed his guitar to the left side of the room; "lecture hall, full dress balls and you got Cruisers with the nasty stuff." Eddie turned his back on the excited crowd.

"_When you get down to the music and they're hanging tough, grab a woman, don't mention your name cause after tonight she'll never be the same. When the lights go out and the clock winds down gonna find me a woman and go down town, no hand holding baby, who'll nip and tuck I want a girl off the street who knows how to…"_

Mike tapped his drumsticks together and counted down for the band as the crowd went wild. They started the show with one of their original songs, Down on my Knees. Eddie played to the college kids, sweat dripping from his forehead. Bella and Emmett were on his left, singing and getting down as if they were falling on their knees. So far, it seemed like the night was going well. For the moment it was, but Eddie hadn't forgotten what Jasper had tried to do.

_When the song finished, Emmett strummed a single cord on his bass to keep the music in the air. This was when Eddie introduced the band. He started at the back, letting Mike show off a little on the drums. Jacob played a pretty little tune on the piano when his name was called. Emmett strutted to the front of the stage, pumping the room full of deep bass. _

"_And last but not least, you're favorite and mine," Eddie looked at Bella, _his_ Bella and smiled. She took the tambourine and began to shake it over her head, turning in a circle. "Isabella Swan."_

"_Hey," some kid from the balcony called. "You forgot one!" he shouted._

"_I did?" Eddie asked in fake concern. "Who?"_

"_Whitlock, on the sax."_

"_Oh," Eddie thought for a moment. He turned to look at Jasper who stood at his right with blank expression on his face. The rest of the band was at a loss. This was not a part of the act. Something happened and the only person who knew what had gone down was Bella. She bowed her head and looked at the floor, unable to meet Jasper's penetrating glare. _

"_That's, that's, Marcus Brutus," Eddie said. "A runaway who gave up his privileged life to join the circus so that he could see how the other side lived." Eddie stared at Jasper as he introduced him to the crowd. Eddie hoped that Jasper understood the meaning behind his stunt. If not, he hoped that his final words would prevail as the final nail in the coffin._

"_Et tu Brute," Eddie said in a serious tone._

_Jasper understood. How Eddie knew, he didn't question but he knew all the same. Jasper nodded his head and put the horn to his lips. The sooner he could get the show over with, the sooner he could get out of town and leave Eddie's "circus". He was done. He didn't need this. Unlike them, he had a college education. He could go anywhere. Eddie and "The Cruisers", Jasper sneered in his head, would be stuck here, playing no name colleges and mediocre bars for the rest of their lives. _

_When the show finished, Jasper didn't stay around to chitchat. He quickly put his sax away in its case and sprinted back to the house to collect his things. As he was packing, Eddie came in, alone. _

"_Where you headed?" he asked. _

"_I'm done. I'll catch a bus back or something," Jasper said in a fury._

"_Take a walk with me," Eddie said. Jasper looked at him like he had lost his mind. Eddie nodded his head to the direction of the door. Jasper felt it useless. Whether he went with him or not, Eddie was going to speak whatever was on his mind._

_With more force than he meant, Jasper threw the shirt he had been holding down roughly into the suitcase and followed Eddie out of the door. Eddie was silent as they walked a good ways away from the house and the others. He didn't press him, knowing that if he did, it would only make things worse. When Eddie finally came to a stop, right in front of the twin lakes, he turned to Jasper, an almost expressionless look on his face._

"_We need each other, Jazz Man. You and me," he said, crossing his fingers together to show a sign of unity. "We need each other."_

_There was so much Jasper wanted to say but he couldn't find the words. Eddie needed him? And what made Eddie think that Jasper needed him? He was doing just fine until they came into his life. _

"_I know I was hard on you out there, but let's get one thing straight." Eddie's eyes had turned dark and his mouth was set in a tight line. Jasper respected the man, so he held firm eye contact with Eddie. "You don't _ever_ touch something that's mine. You understand me?"_

_Jasper swallowed thickly and nodded. It was then that it hit him that Eddie had witnessed Jasper try and kiss Bella. _

"_We write good together, you and me, Jazz Man. I want our music to be a staple for years to come, like the stuff we cover now. I want kids and adults alike to look back years from now and say, those guys- they really were ahead of their time. I want to be iconic. I can't be iconic without you. Words and music, Jazz Man. That's what you and I are. Words and music."_

_Eddie paused for a second letting his words sink into Jasper's skull. "That's the most you'll ever get out of me, Jazz Man. Ever."_

"Et tu, Brute," Emmett said laughing. "Oh man, did he play hell with you that night."

Jasper laughed about it now, but then he didn't find it at all funny.

"I feel almost to blame for that," Bella admitted. "I'm sorry he did that to you."

"Are you kidding me?" Jasper asked flabbergasted. "It was all me. I should have never tried to kiss you. I was in the wrong and Eddie set me right. I should be the one to apologize."

"Apology accepted," Bella said, offering her hand to Jasper. He took it and shook her delicate hand before turning it over and kissing the top.

"Now, I got my kiss," he said teasingly.

Bella rolled her eyes and pretended to slap his arm. Jasper and Emmett both laughed.

Alice took the turn of events as her cue to finally meet the three remaining members of the Cruisers. As she walked in, her high heels clacking against the tile floor, she had to wonder what had them at each others throats one minute, and laughing like the old friends they were the next. She hoped that before the night was over with, she'd have all of her answers.

**A/N- Well, we saw what happens when you mess with Eddie's Bella, next up we'll see the tables turned. How will Bella let those know that Edward is hers? Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I love each and every single one of them so much! **


	5. Chapter 5 New Friends, Old Memories

**Thank you is never enough for _ShellWRX_ and _Katydid2363!_**

Chapter 5  
>New Friends, Old Memories<p>

If Jasper had not have been caught up in laughing alongside his two old friends, he might have seen the stunning, petite woman enter the bar. The one that needed no introduction. She was well known in the entertainment world and the one woman that had single handedly reunited his old pals.

"Hello," Alice said timidly as she approached the group.

Jasper was mid swallow of his beer when she joined there threesome. He nearly choked, not expecting Alice Brandon to be so beautiful in person.

"Hello," Emmett said first, beating Jasper to the punch. "Emmett McCarty," he said holding out his hand. Alice took it with a huge smile on her face.

"Nice to meet you," Alice said pleasantly. She turned her body so that she was now facing Jasper. Pictures didn't do him justice. He was tall, lean but not overly muscular like Emmett. His blonde hair and blue eyes gave him the appearance of a young boy with a sweet baby face that Alice adored on men.

Jasper wiped his sweaty palm against his jeans before he extended his hand. He could have chalked it up to the residue on his pilsner, but that would have been a lie. Once he saw the breath taking sight of Alice Brandon, his nerves got the best of him.

"Jasper Whitlock," he said with his best charm as he hid his nerves.

Alice bit her bottom lip and smiled bashfully. "Nice to meet you, Jasper."

Their hands remained locked together a little longer than necessary. Alice had met tons of men, famous and not so famous as a morning talk show host but none of them compared to the exquisiteness that was Jasper Whitlock.

Bella and Emmett watched the exchange, almost feeling as if they were intruding on a private moment. Emmett being the playful man that he was gracefully cleared his throat. It was either that or yell for them to get a room.

"And you must be, Isabella Swan," Alice said smiling at the radiant beauty in front of her.

"Bella," she corrected her, offering her a hand. "It's very nice to finally meet you."

"Likewise," Alice said. The fact that Isabella, or Bella as she preferred to be called, had corrected her didn't go unnoticed by Alice. She considered broaching the subject that she was only aware that the boys in the band called her Bella, but she didn't want to start the interviews off with silly questions like that. Alice decided to wait until she had a little one on one time with Bella.

"Should we get a table?" Alice offered.

The three agreed and began to move away from the bar to one of the smaller tables toward the back of the bar. Jasper was the only one who didn't immediately follow.

"Alice, can I get you something to drink?"

"That would be nice, thank you. I'll have whatever Bella is having."

While Jasper waited for the bartender to pour another glass of wine, Alice followed Emmett and Bella to the small bar top table. Emmett pulled both ladies chairs' out in one swift movement. Alice thought it was sweet, while Bella internally rolled her eyes. Leave it to Emmett to be the ever pleasing ladies man.

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting," Alice said as they sat down. Jasper wasn't far behind, setting the glass of Chardonnay in front of Alice.

"Not at all," Bella said. "We were just catching up. It's been a long time since I've seen these boys."

"I can imagine," Alice stated. This was the perfect opening for her to start asking questions. For some reason, she started to clam up. She was use to interviewing people one on one. Movie stars with a new movie coming out. Rock stars promoting their newest album. She had never interviewed friends with shaky pasts.

Deciding to bite the bullet, Alice asked her first series of questions. "May I ask why that is?"

"Why what is?" Emmett questioned as he set his empty glass on the table. He signaled for the bartender by holding up the empty pitcher.

"Why you never kept in touch? Was there bad blood between any of you?"

The three of them exchanged looks, as if asking the other, _was there_?

"I…I don't think so," Bella said nervously. "I mean, was there?"

Jasper shook his head no, but Emmett offered a few words. "I wouldn't say that there was bad blood, but damn Bella. You just high tailed it out of town right after the funeral."

Bella looked at Emmett, who in one split second resembled the lost boy she had known all those years ago. "Emmett," she said.

Emmett held up a hand to stop her. "Let me get this out okay? I swear to you that I don't mean for it to sound ugly but damn," he said again. "I needed you. Of all people, I needed you after the accident. He was my best friend, B. I loved him too, ya know?"

Bella could see the glassy look in Emmett's eyes. If she wasn't already wiping away tears that had fallen down her cheeks, seeing Emmett on the verge of tears would have sent her over the edge. Carefully, she reached out and took his hand in hers.

"I'm sorry," he said. "Twelve years worth of pent up frustration, I guess," Emmett said with a chuckle.

Alice didn't interfere between the exchange. One part of her told her that, not five minutes into meeting them, she was already getting some really good material but the other side screamed at her to dissolve those thoughts. These were friends who genuinely cared for one another.

"It's just," Emmett began again, "it hurt me too. I thought, hell I don't know what I thought back then. I guess I just thought that you and I would have drowned our sorrows getting plastered or some shit."

"Em, I'm so, so sorry," Bella said sniffling.

"It's fine. I mean, it has to be, right? I know you were in a bad place then. I mean, he loved you so much that sometimes it hurt to be in the same room with the two of you. I just figured that you would have needed someone too. I never expected you to leave town so quickly."

"Why didn't you call me?" Bella asked. "You could have called, Em."

"It was like you disappeared too, Bella. After I pulled myself together from binge drinking for three solid days, I let it go. I guess that was my way of dealing. You left, I drank myself stupid."

Bella and Emmett continued to hold hands after Emmett had confessed how torn up he had been after Edward's accident. She had no idea. She couldn't honestly say that she would have taken his call had he rung her up. Like Emmett had said, she dealt with the pain by running away. Consoling Emmett would have been facing the problem head on.

"I'm sorry too, man," Jasper said finally. "I wasn't much better."

Emmett gave Jasper a half smile. "Nah, it's okay. I knew you cared for him but I also knew I'd sound like a big pussy had a gone to anyone else other than Bella."

Emmett's joke lightened the mood. So much so, that Bella was able to dry her tears. She didn't think she'd ever forget what Emmett had just said, but for the moment, she could move forward.

"So Alice," Emmett said changing the subject. "What all do you want to know? You've managed to get us all together; you've got to have some questions up your sleeve."

Alice nodded. "I do, but I don't want to rush anything. I don't want it to feel like I'm just here for the sake of an interview."

"Aren't you though?" Bella asked. "I mean, isn't what all of this is about?"

"Well, no, I mean yes. I don't know," Alice laughed. "At first it was. I had a goal. Come in, ask the questions, and then leave. But sitting here, listening to the three of you, it's more now. I legitimately want to get you know you. As individuals and as a group."

Alice was being sincere. She really did feel a bond, a pull to these people she had just met. She only hoped that they didn't call bullshit on her.

"I guess we have to start some where though, right?" she said, looking at the three of them. "Why don't we start with the two who aren't here? I know it's probably hard to talk about them…"

"Not everything was sunshine and daisies," Jasper said. "We had our bad times, too."

"Okay," Alice said. "Jacob Black. Died from a heart attack at such a young age. Didn't that seem odd to any of you?"

Alice was a thorough reporter. She was trying to see through holes in the Jacob story. Unfortunately for her, this threesome had patched those holes up pretty tight. They had a story and they were sticking to it.

"What do you mean?" Emmett asked. "You saying that he didn't die from a heart attack?" His voice had risen. He wasn't meaning to alarm her, but she was about to cross a line. One that Emmett had helped carefully construct.

"I'm just saying that at the time of Jacob's death the band was pretty popular. It's not uncommon for the stress of new found popularity to take its toll on a person. A lot of people turn to drugs or alcohol to take the edge off."

"Alice," Bella said sweetly, "it's not hard to believe Jacob had a heart attack. Those boys from the rez didn't exactly have the best eating habits. It was always something fried or covered in gravy. And the sugar! Don't even get me started on how much sugar that boy consumed. It's a miracle his arties held up as long as they did."

Jasper and Emmett both let out a huge breath at Bella's explanation. Alice was too close to uncovering the truth, even if she didn't know it.

"How did Eddie react to Jacob's death?" Alice asked moving along to the next question.

"He was pretty beat up about it," Jasper said. "Then again, we all were."

_Three days prior, on a rainy Tuesday morning, Jacob Black's body was laid to rest in the family cemetery in La Push. On Friday, The Cruisers were scheduled to play at Solar Eclipse. Just like every Friday night._

_Eddie stood at the mic stand, holding on to his guitar like his life depended on it. Doc had found them a replacement pianist until a permanent musician could fill the spot. From the moment Garrett sat behind the piano, the night felt off. Eddie tried to play. He tried to tell himself that this performance would be to Jacob's memory, but when faced head on with a crowd of people, Eddie couldn't do it._

"_I buried my friend the other day. Best damn piano player I ever did hear. And now they tell me I gotta come out and play for you people." _

_Eddie scanned the crowd. Some looked apologetic; others just looked like they didn't care. At this point, neither did Eddie._

"_I don't think I can do that," Eddie said, removing his guitar and setting it next to the piano before he walked off the stage._

_The band stood motionless on the stage as they watched Eddie walk away. Bella considered going to him but she knew Edward better than that. Right now what he needed was to be alone. To wallow in his pain. Tonight, when they got home he'd let her comfort him but right now, they had a gig to play._

_Emmett encouraged Bella to take Eddie's place behind the microphone. Hesitantly, she walked up to the front and looked out onto the awaiting crowd. When the band started to play a very mellow, softer version of _Tender Years_, Bella sang along. It was the first and only time she ever held a solo on stage._

"How did it feel being in front of everyone?" Alice asked her.

Bella shrugged. "I never really thought about it. I just did what I had to do."

"And going to Eddie wasn't what you had to do? Instead you sang, played a whole set?"

Alice didn't see the reasoning behind this. Her boyfriend was upset over losing a friend. How could Bella have gone on with the show like nothing was wrong?

"Everyone deals with pain in different ways. Emmett said that earlier. He likes to drink," she said playing pushing her shoulder into Emmett's. "I run away and Edward preferred to be alone."

"What happened when you got home? Did you console him there? Did he open up to you?"

Bella smiled. "Alice…"

"Oh wait," Alice said cutting her off. "Is this where you tell me I have to buy the book?"

Bella's smile turned into laughter. "Actually, I don't really talk about what Edward was like when it was just him and me."

This stunned Alice so much that she wasn't sure she had heard her correctly. "But you're writing a book about the love you two shared. You mean to tell me that you don't talk about what Eddie was like behind the scenes? What the man was like without The Cruisers?"

"The whole world knew Edward. Everyone saw him on stage, playing his music. They even saw me on his arm. I think the world has enough of him. I think _I've_ shared enough of him. As selfish as it seems, there are some things that I'm not willing to share. What Edward was like when it was just us is one of those things."

Alice couldn't help but smile at Bella's logic. Ever the romantic, she thought.

"So that leaves Mike Newton. What can you tell me about him?"

Emmett leaned back in his chair. "Mikey was a lost cause from the very beginning."

"How so?" Alice asked.

"We all grew up together. Me, Eddie, Jacob, Bella, and Mike. Mike came from a pretty rough family. His dad and brothers were always in and out of trouble with the law. Eddie saw himself saving Mike from a life like that when he took him under his wing. He wanted to help him, have him not end up like his old man or brothers."

"Do you think that's what Eddie was doing for you, Jasper? When he brought you into the band?" Alice asked, turning to face Jasper.

Jasper pondered her question. No one had ever really asked him that before and up until now, it was something he never thought of. The answer came out before Jasper had a second to think about it.

"Yeah, I guess so. I just wish I could have returned the favor."

The table grew silent as they all processed what Jasper had just said. Each one of them all felt the same way. Eddie was the leader of their group. In some shape or another, he had saved each one of them and sadly, none of them could save him.

Alice cleared her throat, "Do you think that's why Mike ended up in jail then? I mean, Eddie wasn't around to keep saving him?"

"Nah," Emmett said shaking his head. "Like I said, he was a lost cause from the beginning. Eddie only prolonged his fate. Now, don't get me wrong. We weren't angels when we were all together. We still got into trouble. Only Mikey's troubles normally had to do with some chick and not knowing what guy she belonged to."

"So he was a ladies man?" Alice proposed.

Emmett, Jasper, and Bella all shared a laugh. "You could say that," Emmett answered.

"Hey, you remember that girl that would come out every weekend? The one that had that friend?" Jasper snapped his fingers like the answer would just appear.

"Oh!" Emmett said, smiling mischievously. "I know who you're talking about. You know who he means, Bella."

"Of course," Bella said tightly. "How could any of us forget the skankiness that was Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory."

_Tender Years was a special song for Edward and Bella. It was the only song that they shared. As he sang, his eyes would cut to her. _

"A sweet love song, a melody  
>that I still can recall<br>Two young hearts filled with dreams  
>To walk away with it all,"<p>

_Bella smiled and started her backup routine. Letting Edward lead the way through the lyrics._

_Saturday night's show had just wrapped up. After mingling with the crowd some, Edward had told Bella that he would meet her at the car. He was ready to go home and begin the after party. A party reserved for two._

_Bella had excused herself to the ladies room before they left. She wanted to touch up her face in case photographers were waiting outside. It was happening more and more. People wanting to cash in on every second of their lives. She was grateful for the chance to play and make music but she missed her life of obscurity. _

_Eddie walked to the car, flipping his key ring on the end of his finger. His car was parked out front, where he kept it during every show. He didn't trust for it to be in a parking garage, nor did he want it in the lot behind the venue. He knew, especially with the rise of the media on their tale, that if anything happened to his precious car, at least someone might catch it on tape. _

_He slid the key into the lock and sat in the car, firing up the engine with a loud roar. He loved how his car purred to life and scared unsuspecting people as they passed. He chuckled to himself and watched the door for Bella to exit. _

_He noticed a blonde leaving, eyeing his car as she strutted closer and closer. Like she owned the vehicle herself, she opened the passenger side door and slid in next to him; all the way over to the middle console. Never mind his personal space, this girl was all in his face; her hands running up and down his thighs. _

"_I wondered when I'd finally have the honor of having an audience with you. I've been coming to watch you play for months now," she purred into his ear. _

"_I think you might have the wrong car," Eddie said. _

"_No, I don't think so. Eddie Masen, leader of the hottest rock and roll band out there. Finest piece of ass I've ever seen. When you sing _Tender Years_ I imagine you sing it to me. In fact, I've seen you glance my way as you sing," she said nipping at his earlobe. _

_Eddie moved away from her but there was only so far he could go without opening the door and getting out on to the street. _

"_Don't move away, sugar. I'm just getting started. Oh the things I'm going to do to you later. That little girlfriend of yours will be a distant memory when I'm finished with you."_

_Before Eddie could politely push her off of him, the passenger side door reopened and on the other side stood a very pissed off Bella. _

_Eddie was normally a very cool and collected man but seeing the fire in Bella's eyes actually made him a little scared. She looked lethal. She looked outraged. She looked like she was about to kick some ass._

"_You have one second to extract yourself from this car," Bella warned. _

"_Honey, please. I can do things for him that you could never dream of."_

"_One," Bella said through clenched teeth. _

_The girl didn't move so instead, Bella did. She reached into the car, Eddie looking at her like he was scared out of his mind, and pulled the girl from her roots. The girl began to scream as she gripped Bella's hands that had a hold of her hair. _

"_Let me go you stupid bitch!" she cried. _

_Bella successfully yanked the girl from the car and whipped her around so that she could look her in the eye. When they came face to face, the confident hussy that had entered the car was long gone._

"_I gave you one second to get out of the car and you didn't listen. You ever come near my boyfriend again and I can promise you that I'll do things to you that would rival your worst nightmare. Do I make myself clear?"_

_The girl nodded frantically. Bella released the grip she had on the girls' hair and slung her across the concrete pavement. _

_Mike came out of the bar with a girl on his arm. He looked down at the blonde on the ground and then to Bella._

_"I see you've met Lauren," he said with a smile._

"_Fuck you, Mike," Bella said, huffing. Her adrenaline was at an all time high. _

"_Fuck you, you crazy bitch!" Lauren screamed as she tried to soothe her aching head._

_Bella jutted forward, like she was going to charge the girl, who had a name; Lauren. She flinched and covered her face afraid that Bella had meant what she had said. She liked her face. Most boys liked her face. She didn't want to get hit._

_After scaring Lauren, Bella popped the collar of her black leather jacket and gracefully slid into her spot in Edward's car. He sat, shocked in place, at what had just transpired. He had to admit, seeing Bella so possessive of him was a major turn on._

"_You going to sit there, or are you going to take me home?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest._

_Edward smiled and couldn't hold back his laughter as he tucked a piece of hair behind Bella's ear. "Oh, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty girl. Pretty, pretty, such a pretty, pretty girl," he sang. _

"_Take me home and make love to me," Bella said cracking a smile. _

_She looked over at her Edward and then scooted closer to him. He wrapped one arm around her shoulder and cupped her face with his other. Right there, in front of Solar Eclipse, Edward claimed Bella's lips with the most intense kiss of his life. His girl had just claimed him out right in front of a street full of people. It was the least he could do at the moment. Until they got home and were away from watchful eyes. Then, he'd reclaim her over and over._

"It wasn't my finest moment, I can assure you," Bella said afterwards.

Emmett and Jasper laughed loudly. Even Alice was caught giggling at the thought. "Did they ever show back up?"

"No. I think I was pretty clear on never seeing them again."

"And when you got home?" Alice wagged her eye brows up and down.

"I don't think I have to spell that one out for you, Alice."

"I wonder what ever happened to them," Jasper mused.

"Who cares," Bella said downing the rest of her wine. "Jessica was so stuck up Mike's ass she probably visits him in jail.

"How did Eddie handle wandering eyes toward you, Bella?" Alice asked. She was a beautiful girl, surely guys paid unwanted attention to her.

"Oh no," Emmett said, shaking his head. "Guys didn't fawn over Bella. You didn't know Eddie. He made damn sure everyone knew that Bella was off limits."

"And after that night with Lauren, I made damn sure that girls knew the same thing about Edward," Bella said with a mischievous smile.

"What about you Emmett? Any girls throwing themselves at you?"

"All the time, sweet stuff. All the time."

Bella and Jasper laughed, only because he was right. Girls couldn't seem to resist those McCarty dimples.

"And you Jasper?" Alice asked the question with her head bowed and looked at him through her eyelashes.

"I never once saw the Jazz Man here with any woman," Emmett answered for him.

"Girlfriend you didn't want to upset? Perhaps she's your wife now?" Alice inquired.

Jasper cut his eyes at Alice. Not in a malicious way but in more of a trying to figure her out way.

"Well, Alice, being the studious reporter that you are, I'm sure you know that I'm not married, nor did I have any girlfriends to speak of."

"Oh," Alice said softly. "I see."

This pleased Alice. She had in fact done her homework regarding Jasper, as well as all of the members of the band, but information slips through the cracks. Sometimes word doesn't spread, or isn't available for public knowledge. Kind of like when Janet Jackson got married and no one had known about it until they had divorced.

Jasper smiled, happy to see that maybe she was just as attracted to him as he was to her.

"Shit," Emmett said looking at his watch. "I'm sorry, I've got to cut out guys. I still have to drive back to the city tonight."

"It's late," Alice said. "Maybe we should all go."

Everyone agreed and stood from the table to collect their things.

"Alice, have you gotten to see much of Port Angeles yet?" Bella asked.

"Not really."

"Maybe Jasper could take you around. Show you some of the finer points. I'm sure the city hasn't changed too much in twelve years."

Bella was trying to work an in for Jasper. She knew the boy he once was and if she didn't push and prod, he would have never worked up the nerve to ask Alice out. She could tell, from the both of them, that they clearly were attracted to one another.

Alice looked at Jasper waiting for him to refuse the offer. His answer shocked her.

"I'd love to. That is, if you'd like that, Alice."

"I'd love that. Thank you," she said shyly. "I have a meeting in the morning but maybe I could call you when I'm done? We could maybe grab coffee or lunch?"

"Sounds perfect," he said with a large smile.

As Jasper and Alice exchanged numbers, Alice mentioned having dinner the following night. There was still so much she wanted to ask them.

"That would be great," Emmett said.

"Definitely," Bella agreed. "My friend Rose is in town with me and I'd love for you all to meet her."

"You brought a lady friend with you and didn't think of showing her off tonight?" Emmett asked, faking hurt.

Bella rolled her eyes. "She wanted to rest and to give me a night to catch up with you jackoff's. I promise I'll bring her out tomorrow."

"Then it's a plan!" Alice exclaimed. "My treat too."

Jasper paid the tab and then the four of them walked out into the chilly night together. They stood on the sidewalk exchanging goodbyes and phone numbers before they all departed.

"What you got going on tomorrow, B?" Emmett asked.

"I've got a few places I need to see. You know," she didn't finish her sentence, knowing that Emmett would know where she had to go.

"You going to the house?" Jasper asked. Bella nodded. "Have you been back at all, since?"

"No, but I need to. I'm supposed to be writing a book right? Maybe the environment will help me get it out on paper."

"I don't mean to pry," Alice interrupted. "But where are you going?"

"To the house Edward and I shared."

"And you haven't been back in twelve years?"

This concerned Alice. If Bella shared a house with Eddie, why not sell it? Why hold on to it? Especially if it was apparently too hard for her to visit.

"Nope, I haven't. I left town, remember? Well, my car's over here, so I'll see you all tomorrow night?"

They all nodded and hugged goodbye. Bella walked away to her car, Emmett left for his, and Jasper stayed behind to make sure Alice was safely inside her rental. As Alice drove away from the bar, she couldn't help but wonder what had kept Bella away from the house for so long. She understood the need to distance herself from a place she had shared with Eddie, but for twelve years? Something wasn't adding up.

Alice decided not to think too much on it for the time being because for once she had something else to occupy her thoughts. She was going on a date with Jasper Whitlock tomorrow. This was bigger than that time Matt Damon asked her out, or when Robert Pattinson hit on her in between commercial breaks when he was promoting his vampire flick. Jasper Whitlock was the big time and Alice had to make sure she brought her A game.

**A/N- All together...aww for Alice. She's too cute with her crush on Jasper. Next up, we meet yet another old Cruiser and visit a certain mysterious house.**

**The love is astounding! Thank y'all so very much! I've started posting teasers every Monday at The Fictionators site so make sure you check those out!**

**For your listening pleasure, in case you are unfamiliar with the songs, Tender Years- www (dot) youtube (dot) com/watch?v=m7TnRnPma3k The look Eddie and Joanne share? *melts* **

**Thank you for reading and reviewing! See y'all next week!**

**xoxo  
>Holly<strong>


	6. Chapter 6 Doctors Orders

**A/N- Again, y'all amaze me! I have the best readers and reviewers ever! _Katydid2363 & ShellWRX_ are beyond awesome. Welcome to the halfway point.**

Chapter 6  
>Doctors Orders<p>

Alice had not lied when she told Jasper and the others that she had a meeting the following morning. She might have kept hidden just who that meeting was with. She wasn't sure what the details surrounding their old manager, Carlisle "Doc" Cullen were. She figured she would meet with them one on one before she suggested they all come together. Something told her though that bringing him into the mix was out of the question.

She was looking forward to her lunch date with Jasper. She had been up half the morning fixing her hair just right and making sure she wore the cutest dress she had brought with her. Of course, the fact that this was the Pacific Northwest totally slipped her mind. She frowned as she stepped outside toward her car to see the rain. It would have been one thing if it was a heavy down pour. Instead, a light misty drizzle fell from the sky. So much for the cute hair, Alice thought.

Jasper had been up early, still functioning on his day to day schedule. He normally arrived at work close to seven to get things out of the way before the students arrived. Arriving early also meant that he didn't have to stay late. Jasper was like the kids in that regard. When the last bell rang, he all but wanted to run to his car.

As it was, he had dressed and readied himself before seven that morning. Instead of sticking around the hotel, he decided to drive to downtown P.A. and find some coffee, maybe even reacquaint himself with the area before he acted as Alice's personal tour guide. He didn't want to make himself look like a fool in front of her.

He arrived at a local diner, forgoing the chain coffee houses along the way. He wanted a real cup of coffee, something that had been sitting on a hot pot for a while and was as black as the night. He didn't want any flavors or to give his order in Italian or listen to crappy Indie music. Jasper wanted a man's coffee while he sat beside real working men.

He sat for as long as he could, drinking multiple cups, before he decided to see a little of Port Angeles. He took a cup to go and proceeded to walk the streets along downtown. In the distance, a flickering neon sign caught his eye. _Music from yester-years. The only kind of rock and roll. _He strolled under the awnings of the businesses along the way until he was at the door of a record shop. Smiling to himself, he pulled the door open and stepped inside, inhaling the familiar smell of vinyl.

The door had dinged upon his arrival but no sales person made an appearance to greet him. All the best, he thought. He wanted a moment to waltz around, check out records that people didn't appreciate any more.

As he scanned the labels, most of them from the fifties and sixties, a particular display caught his eye. In the far corner of the room was a shrine to Eddie and The Cruisers. Jasper smiled and walked toward the display, noting the large cardboard cut out of just Eddie. He was dressed in his signature black shirt, tight fitting blue jeans and leather jacket. No smile on his face, not that he needed one. Eddie's emotions weren't proudly displayed through his facial expressions. You had to look at his eyes to see the depth in which was the man.

Only one record was in the stand, the only album the band had ever made. Jasper found it odd that the record store had a display for the band to begin with. It could have been because they were a local act but it still didn't make sense. That was until Jasper heard a voice that had not registered to his ears in twelve years.

"Nice to meet you too."

"Thank you so much for meeting with me," Alice said. Jasper whipped his head around at the sound of her voice. Alice? He questioned. Was this the meeting she had this morning?

"No problem little lady," Doc said. "So you're doing a piece on the band? Why, no better person to come to than the man behind the curtain himself."

Alice giggled which made Doc slightly proud. Not too many pretty little things graced an appearance with him. He was old and aging. Hell, it wasn't even like they were lining up at the door back in the day either. Carlisle was not the man most wanted to see. It was always Eddie, but good luck getting to him. Of course, most, if not all, turned to either Emmett or Mike, sometimes even Jake but never Jasper.

Jasper wanted to make his presence known. He walked around the edge of the rows of albums until he was facing the sales counter. Doc looked up, smiling at Alice when Jasper's blond hair caught his eye.

"Well, I'll be damned," he said, the smile never faltering. "Jazz Man?" Jasper nodded. "Holy shit it is you! Get over here, boy!"

Alice stood back and watched the two men hug each other. She had never expected to see Jasper here and from the way Jasper was looking at her, he felt the same way.

"I heard you were back in town," Doc said. "Why didn't you come see me sooner?"

"Honestly, I didn't even know you worked here," Jasper admitted. "And I just got in yesterday. Haven't really had a whole lot of time to do much of anything. Alice," Jasper said averting his attention to the beautiful woman. "Fancy meeting you here."

"I could say the same. Are we still on for later?" she asked shyly.

"Oh, so you don't have time to see an old friend but you've got time to make dates. I see where I compare," Doc said teasing the boy, now man.

"Ah, it's not like that Doc. Like I said, I had no idea you even worked down here."

"Work? Hell, I own this beauty."

Suddenly, that explained the homage to Eddie and the Cruisers in the back of the store.

"So what brings you by? I know what brings this pretty little lady in. She wants to interview me for her big story," Doc said winking at him.

"Is that so? Well, the sign caught my eye and I was out and about before I met with Alice and thought I'd stop in. I'm glad I did."

"Me too, kid, me too. Alice, you don't mind if Jasper sticks around while we talk, do you?"

"Of course not." For Alice, the more time she was able to spend with Jasper, even if she was considered to be working, was to her advantage.

Doc led them to a small table toward the back of the store. Alice sat down after Jasper pulled out her chair for her. She thanked him politely and he couldn't help but grin at her.

"I won't take up too much of your time, Mr. Cullen," Alice began. "I'm sure you have customers to wait on."

"Hardly. Kids these days, hell even kids when The Cruisers were big, don't appreciate the fine art of a vinyl record. It's only something their parents had, or grandparents. I tell you though, nothing sounds better than hearing the fuzz on an old LP. And for the record, call me either Carlisle or Doc. I'm not that old."

"Sure," she said nodding. Her line of questioning toward Carlisle, she decided to call him, was going to be a little different than it had been the night before. Where she wanted to know more of the relationships amongst the group with the three remaining members, with Carlisle she wanted to focus more on the business end of the deal.

"Carlisle, forgive me for jumping straight in with no warning and I apologize to you as well, Jasper. I realize that this was something not mentioned last night, nor am I sure how the band as a whole will react, but what can you tell me the night of the bands last recording session at Volturi Records?"

Jasper's eyes widened at Alice's question. She was right. It wasn't something that had been brought up and as for the others he wasn't sure how they would react. For him, it was a night to forget.

Carlisle saw no problem talking about that night. Sure it had been rough on everyone, but not all of the bands days together were great.

"Well, what do you want to know?" Doc asked.

Jasper sat back in his seat, listening to what Doc was going to tell Alice.

"What happened that night? Why was their never another album released?"

"Aro had put up a good deal of money for a second album. The boys spent day and night, when they weren't performing gigs, working on it. It was good, not the best, but it was good.

"Eddie had a vision of where he wanted the album to go. He didn't necessarily want to get away from the sounds that they had been singing but he wanted to revolutionize a new wave of music. He wanted to be the king of today's rock and roll.

"When Alec, Aro's kid who was working in the studio that day, heard the mixes he went ballistic. Said he wasn't putting crap like that out on the market. Naturally, Eddie was pissed. About the only thing I can tell you about that night was that Eddie's pride was hurt."

"And the tapes?" Alice asked. She already knew the fate of the tapes. By asking Carlisle, maybe he would shed a little light on their whereabouts.

"No clue," Doc said. "For all I know they're still in the Volutri vault."

"You didn't take them with you? Does the Volturi family own them?" Alice asked in a hurry. She felt like she was getting close to uncovering where the missing tapes were.

Carlisle shrugged. "About the only thing that I know the Volturi's own is everything to do with, _On the Darkside_."

Jasper snorted. "Yeah, they do don't they?"

"Hey," Carlisle said pointing his finger. "I didn't know what else to do. It wasn't like any of you were around to ask."

Jasper shook his head. He wasn't going to get into this with him while Alice was present. Besides, he wasn't the only one who was shafted in that final deal. The rest of the band got the short end of the stick as well.

Alice looked back and forth between the two men. Something wasn't right and from the look in Jasper's eye, it seemed he wasn't going to get into specifics. At least not now.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit a sore spot," Alice said apologetically.

"It's fine," Jasper said, giving her a smile. He looked back at Doc and the smile disappeared. He had forgotten how shiesty their old manager was. Twelve years was a long time to forget about a lot.

"So, back to the tapes. There was nothing else that might have been on them? Nothing that happened to make someone want to…I don't know, steal them?"

"Steal them?" Jasper questioned. "What do you mean, Alice?"

Alice tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "Um, it's just that, I visited Volturi records when I started piecing my story together. I wanted to hear the tapes. I mean, it was the sophomore album from a very popular band. It was so very much anticipated.

"When I checked the vault, they weren't there. According to the log out sheet, they were removed all together."

"When?" Jasper asked.

Alice bit at her bottom lip. "The day after Eddie died."

"Shit!" Jasper cursed. He stood from his chair abruptly, knocking it backwards. "Damn it!"

"What's wrong?" Alice asked.

Jasper paced back and forth running his hands through his hair. He shook his head from side to side and chuckled lightly to himself.

"You're not the only one looking for those tapes, Alice."

"You too?" Carlisle asked. He knew what Jasper was getting at. Not two days prior, had Carlisle walked into the shop to find the place turned upside down.

Jasper silently nodded. "Damn," Carlisle sighed. "You think someone is after those tapes."

"Yeah," Jasper confirmed. "I do."

"Okay, fellas," Alice interjected. "What's going on?"

"Alice," Jasper turned to face her. "Someone is trying to find those tapes. Unless you're the one who turned my apartment upside down…"

"Or my shop, here," Doc added. "I had to close up for the day while I got in back in order. Not like I get an influx of people on a daily basis," he added in a mumble.

"So what you're saying is someone other than me is trying to find them? But why?" she asked puzzled.

"Why do you want them?" Jasper countered. "What's so important about them that makes you want them?"

"Well," Alice began, "I mean, besides the fact that it's never before released music from a band gaining interest again?"

"Exactly," Jasper confirmed.

"Anyone else mention something happening? Emmett or the girl?" Carlisle began snapping his fingers together. "What's her name?"

"Bella," Jasper said. "And no, then again, we never talked about the tapes last night."

"What about the beach house?" Doc questioned.

Jasper shook his head. "She said last night she was going by there today; that's all I know."

Alice sat back. Someone else wanted those tapes. Someone wanted to cash in on The Cruisers rejuvinated fame. She thought it was extreme the measures this person was taking. Breaking into homes and businesses, for what? She had to ask herself if she wasn't much better. She was taking people's personal experiences for the sake of an interview. Wasn't she cashing in just as much as this mystery person?

An hour or so later, Jasper and Alice had left Carlisle's shop. They visited a little more but nothing worth mentioning for the story. It was mainly the two boys catching up on lost times. Alice had a feeling that the mood had gone sour at two different points in the conversation. One being that the Volturi owned the rights to the first album, and the second being the break-ins at their places.

Alice had to admit, it felt nice to get out of the store. Carlisle was a nice enough man, but she could see where problems might have arisen between him and the band.

"So, where to?" Alice asked, suddenly eager to explore the city.

"The city is your oyster, Ms. Brandon, or is it Mrs.?"

Alice laughed and looped her arm through Jasper's. "No, it's Miss. Never married and not currently dating."

"No?" Jasper asked looking down at her. He didn't understand why someone as charming and lovely as Alice was not married or entertaining a boyfriend.

Alice smiled up at Jasper. She didn't want to scare him off by saying that she had been waiting for the right guy to show up. Never mind the fact that that guy was Jasper Whitlock. No, it was too soon to pronounce her undying love for the man. She could take this slow. She could wait and act on the moment.

"Alice," Jasper said, as they walked arm in arm through the downtown square. She hummed her response, lost in the feel of their arms interlinked. "Can you do me a favor and not mention the missing tapes to Bella or Emmett?"

"Sure, but you know I'm going to ask why, right?"

"I do. What kind of reporter would you be if you didn't ask questions? Now to answer that question, I just don't want to scare them. Bella's going through a lot. She hasn't been back in twelve years. She's visiting a home she shared with Eddie today. I just don't want to scare her, ya know? Being back is hard enough. Seeing old ghosts and dealing with the past is enough."

"And Emmett?" she wondered.

"Well, you saw last night how Emmett's temper can get the best of him. I'm afraid if we say something too soon he's going to fly off the handle. It wasn't just Eddie on those tapes, it was all of us, and whoever is looking for them is looking to cash in on our success. We've been burned in the past. He would see it as a repeat of the past. I just don't want to bring any of that up just yet."

Alice could see Jasper's logic. He was looking out for his friends. Just another quality about the man she loved.

~xxx~

"So what's the plan, Stan?" Rosalie asked Bella as she moved about the hotel room.

Bella rolled her eyes. "That was horrible, Rose."

"What?" Rosalie asked mocking her hurt. "That's why I'm not the writer. Oh! Speaking of, maybe if your next book is a fiction story you could name the lead male Stan so you could use that line. Or what about Roy so he wouldn't have to be coy, or Lee? He could drop off the key."

Bella laughed and shook her head. "This isn't fifty ways to leave your lover." And if it was, Bella was pretty sure one way wouldn't be pretend you're dead, Ed.

"The plan," she said giving Rosalie a look that said, don't even, "is that I need to go visit the beach house today. I'd really like for you to come with me."

"Are you sure?" Rosalie asked. She knew that this was going to be hard for Bella and she wanted to hint that maybe she could accompany her but she didn't want to overstep her bounds. Sometimes Bella liked to retreat into herself when dealing with overly emotional situations. Visiting the house in which she shared with Eddie was no doubt going to be overly emotional.

"I'm sure," Bella said confidently. "I need you there. I've told myself that it's going to be difficult but I really need a shoulder there. Someone who was impartial, someone who will let me break down if the need arises."

"Then I'd love to come."

"Great, let's get a move on. It'll take us about an hour to get there."

The two friends left the hotel and got into the rental Bella had gotten for the trip. Once inside, the song on the radio made them both burst into a fit of giggles. _Fifty Ways to Leave Your Lover_ was running through its list.

As they drove from Port Angeles toward Rialto Beach, Bella filled Rosalie in on stories of the town and the places they passed. Rosalie was glad that Bella was talking and seemed to be in good spirits about reliving the past. She had been worried about her friend the night before. She rarely spoke of Eddie or any of The Cruisers, only when prompted to do so. When Bella came in a little after ten the night before showing no signs of emotional distress, Rosalie had breathed a sigh of relief. When Bella extended the dinner invitation from Alice, she quickly agreed to go. She wanted to meet Bella's old friends she had heard so little but had read so much about.

"So who has been keeping an eye on the house for you?" Rosalie asked as they neared the exit.

"Seth, Jacob's younger brother. He always idolized Edward. It was really sweet. I mean, he looked up to Jake too, but there was something about Edward that hung the moon for Seth," Bella explained.

"Does he know you're coming back?"

"Yeah, I called him and told him that I'd be stopping by while I was in town."

Rosalie nodded as Bella took the turn onto a desolate pathway. At night this road might have creeped Rosalie out. It was lined on both sides with thick trees. You couldn't see what was past the trees because there were so many. When the paved road turned into a rocky path, Rosalie could feel the vibrations under her body.

"Damn, Bella. You sure this car will make it? You might have considered an off road vehicle."

Rosalie expected some sort of reply back from Bella but when she was met with silence, Rosalie turned her head to see her friend gripping the steering wheel, her eyes fixed on the road ahead.

"Hey, you okay?" she asked concerned.

Bella didn't answer. She couldn't. Up ahead, she began to see the house take shape. Her nerves were on end. It wasn't as if she was expecting to see Edward on the back porch, rocking in the chair with his guitar in his lap. But while he might not have been there in the flesh, Bella knew without a doubt that he was all over the house.

The car came to a slow halt as the tears began to fill Bella's eyes. Rosalie was unsure of what to do. Did she try to console her friend? Or did she give her a moment to take it all in?

No sooner than Rosalie had decided to give Bella a few moments, Bella spoke. "It's still so beautiful."

Rosalie took her eyes off of Bella and focused on the grey cobblestone cottage in front of her. Bella was right. It was down right gorgeous.

Slowly, Bella opened the car door and began to walk toward the house. She didn't get ten steps in when memories of her first time here came flooding back to her.

"_Are we almost there?" Bella whined. Edward had blindfolded her once they took the road from the 101. He wanted to surprise her, he had said. _

_Edward laughed. "You anxious?"_

"_I hate being blindfolded, Edward. You know I get car sick."_

"_We're almost there. Just another minute or so."_

_To pass the time, Bella started to count in her head. If she could get to sixty then a minute would have passed. She got to fifty-seven when she felt the car come to a stop._

"_Now?" she asked._

_Edward didn't immediately reply. Instead, he hopped out of the car and ran around to open Bella's door. He guided her out, holding her by the elbow. When he had positioned her so that she would have a full view of everything around her, he untied the blindfold from her eyes. Then, he began to count the seconds away. When Bella remained still and quiet, Edward feared the worst._

"_You hate it," he said defeated._

_Bella was unable to form words. Instead, she shook her head no and began to wipe away tears. "It's beautiful, Edward."_

"_Really?" he asked. _

_Bella looked at him then with a huge smile on her face. "Really. Is it yours?"_

_He shook his head no which made Bella's insides fall. Why bring her out here if he wasn't showing her his new house._

"_It's ours," he said instead. _

_Bella gasped audibly before flinging herself into Edward's arms. "You bought us a house?"_

"_More like a cottage."  
><em>

"_I don't care if it was a tree house. You bought it for us?" she questioned again._

"_I did. You sure you like it?"_

"_Edward, if it's something to share with you, then it's the most wonderful place on Earth."_

"_Come on," he said, pulling her by the hand to the house. "Come inside and see what you think."_

_Hand in hand they walked up the stone steps that lead to a modest size front porch. Above the door, a sign with a name hung._

"_Ella?" Bella questioned. _

"_I named the cottage. I hope it's okay. It's kind of a mash up of our names. Edward and Bella?"_

"_I love it, but I'm surprised you didn't go with something like 'Bedward'."_

"_Bedward?" Edward said in a humorous tone._

"_Yeah, I mean, I'm sure the bed is where we'll spend most of our time." Bella walked away, swaying her hips and looking back to see a stunned Edward in her wake._

"_You ain't seen the back porch yet." He chased her through the front doors where Bella stopped suddenly. The walls were a muddy green color that accented so well with the white furniture. The living room wasn't huge by any means but it was enough for the two of them._

"_It's only one bedroom," Edward admitted. "With it just being the two of us, I didn't see the need for any more rooms. Besides, it'll keep the boys from crashing."_

_Bella laughed at his logic. Edward took her by the hand again and led her through the house showing off each of the rooms as they went._

"_This is the kitchen, obviously." It was a small space, enough room to fit a breakfast table and room to work in. "There is a utility room on the back."_

"_This is the only bathroom in the house," Edward said as he led her into a sky blue bathroom with a white vintage claw foot tub. _

"_Wow," Bella said as she took in the huge fixture._

"_I thought you might like that," Edward said proud of himself. "Here's our room." The space held a large queen size bed, an antique dressing table with a chair, and two end tables. It wasn't the space of the room that had caught Bella's eye. It was the space outside that had her entranced. _

_She walked alone toward the French doors that overlooked the Pacific Ocean. It was breathtaking. The sea stacks on the beach, the water rushing against the shore. Bella knew without a doubt that she was in Heaven. _

_Edward watched as Bella took in the sight that had sold him on the property to begin with. He couldn't stand it anymore. He had to be near her. He walked to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his head on her shoulder. _

"_I'm speechless, Edward." Bella turned around so that she and Edward were face to face. "Do you know how much I love you?"_

"_Not near as much as I love you."_

"Ella," Rosalie said, admiring the sign above the door. "It's beautiful, Bella. It really, really is."

Bella smiled. "Come on, I'll take you inside."

Bella used her key and unlocked the door, surprised for a split second to see that the living room was just as it was when she left. The same couch and coffee table, the same pictures on the wall. It wasn't as if she had expected Seth to redecorate for her. She had just forgotten how much she truly loved this house.

"Wow," Rosalie said in awe as she walked around the cottage. "Wow," she said again, smiling at her friend. "This place is amazing!"

Bella nodded and continued to reacquaint herself with the place she once called home. The kitchen hadn't changed although she thought it could have used some updated appliances. The bathroom was still in tip top condition. The tub however was calling to Bella. She had missed the big tub and before she returned to Phoenix, she would take one last dip in it.

Rosalie followed Bella down the hall poking her head in each room as they went. When they reached what Rosalie assumed to be the bedroom, Bella froze.

"You don't have to go in," Rosalie suggested. "If you think you've done enough we can go."

Bella pressed her lips together, coating them with the tears that had run down her face. "It's fine. I just want to check."

Opening the door, Bella closed her eyes and counted to ten. When she reached ten, she opened her eyes and walked into the space on auto pilot. She was too afraid to touch anything, too scared that if she did, it would lose a little bit of Edward. What if he had been the last to touch something? She wanted his touch to be left on everything.

Rosalie stayed close behind Bella as she walked into the room. The bed was huge and the dressing table was from another world. It was the homiest place Rosalie had ever seen. It was completely Bella.

"Bedward?" Rosalie asked aloud.

Bella was puzzled for a moment until she looked at the homemade plaque she had painted for above their bed. It was all Bella could do not to fall down from laughing so hard.

**A/N- more questions and no answers huh? Next week they are all together for dinner and more secrets and stories are revealed! The plot is thickening! Thanks again for all of your kind words. They mean so much! Don't forget, teasers every Monday on the Fictionators & A Different Forest! Until next Tuesday...**

**xoxo**  
><strong>Holly<strong>


	7. Chapter 7 Our Last Night

_**A/N- Please forgive me for not responding to review replies for the last chapter. I plan to get to it later tonight. I wanted, however, to get this chapter to y'all. Per my beta- katydid2363- she says tissues may be in order. To those in the USA- Happy 4th of July! **_

Chapter 7  
>Our Last Night<p>

Rosalie and Bella toured the grounds surrounding the house. They walked down the beach, Bella pointing out the sea stacks and other sites along the way. It wasn't the kind of beach Rosalie had been use to. White, soft sands were traded for black rough sediment. It was no less beautiful though.

After a few hours, the girls locked the house up and made the trek back to Port Angeles to get ready for dinner that night.

"I was thinking," Bella said, after riding in the silent car. "I'd like to stay at the house tonight."

Rosalie snapped her head toward Bella, shocked that she would want to spend the night in a place she never slept in without Eddie.

"You sure?" Rosalie asked in a concerned voice.

Bella nodded and swallowed thickly. "Yeah, I mean. I have to finish the novel right? I think the atmosphere will help."

Rosalie couldn't argue with her there. On one hand, she wanted to make sure that her friend was emotionally ready for that step, but as her agent, she knew that the book had to have an ending.

"I'd like for you to stay with me," Bella said looking at her friend. "I don't think I can be there alone."

"Of course. The couch looked pretty cozy. I'd love to stay." Rosalie reached over and took Bella's hand in hers and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

She could do this and with Rosalie by her side, she knew that she would.

~xxx~

Jasper had dropped Alice off at her hotel after their tour/date of Port Angeles. They had a wonderful time, at least Jasper had.

Upon leaving Doc's record store, he took her to a small café for lunch, and then they walked down the main street, stopping in several shops along the way. It wasn't anything overly exciting, but being in Alice's company was the best part of the whole day.

Alice was in awe having Jasper take her around the town. They had a wonderful lunch, sitting outside on the patio after the rain had cleared up. He told jokes that she laughed at and once or twice she even caught him staring at her when he didn't think she was looking. The date had been perfect, and now, Alice had dinner to look forward to.

"Thanks for a lovely day," Alice said when Jasper dropped her off at the hotel.

"It was my pleasure, Alice. What time is dinner tonight? I can pick you up, if you'd like."

"I'd love that. Why don't we plan dinner for seven, so be there by six forty-five?"

"Can't wait." Jasper wanted to kiss Alice but he thought that maybe it would be a bit forward. Instead, he placed a small, but lingering peck on her cheek. "I'll see you then," he whispered in her ear.

Alice could feel the heat rise on her face. She dumbly nodded when Jasper whispered into her ear. She watched him drive away, offering a small wave as he left. When she stepped into the hotel she blindly walked back to her room, her hand rubbing the spot where his lips had met her skin, smiling the whole way.

~xxx~

Alice had called the others once she returned to her room, giving them the location of dinner, an Italian place she noticed on her day out with Jasper and the time to be there. She was very excited to have everyone back together again and admittedly, a little nervous. She had so many more questions for them that she felt like she hadn't even begun to scratch the surface.

At six forty, she left her room and walked outside to meet Jasper, surprised that he was already waiting for her. She smiled upon seeing him and that he was holding the door open for her.

As they drove, she told him the restaurant she had made reservations at and Jasper drove the short distance to La Belle Italia.

"We could have walked," Jasper said to Alice. The ride would take them less than a minute to arrive.

"I thought about that," Alice began, "but I wasn't sure if the rain would hold off."

"True," Jasper laughed. "I forgot about that. When you lived here like I did, you tend to forget and not let the rain interfere."

They arrived at the restaurant before the others and were taken to a table in the private dining room. Alice ordered a bottle of their best wine for starters. She hoped that the alcohol would help loosen everyone's tongues.

Rosalie and Bella arrived at the restaurant, tossing the keys to the valet. As they approached the door, a strong arm whipped in front of them, opening it up. Bella looked up to thank the man but smiled when she recognized the very courteous gentleman.

"Ladies," Emmett said with a smug grin. "After you."

"Thanks, Em," Bella offered, stepping into the dimly lit foyer. Rosalie was in awe of the bulked up man before her. Bella had been holding out on her, she thought. His dark hair and tanned skin, was nothing if not remarkable on his beautiful, lean body. And the dimples! For a second she briefly considered dipping her tongue into one of them so she could see if they were as deep as they seemed to be.

"Thank you," she said to the man.

"I'm Emmett," he said, holding out his hand. When Rosalie slipped hers into it, he brought it up to his mouth to kiss gently. Rosalie had to fight the urge to fan herself. It had suddenly become very hot.

"Oh!" Bella exclaimed. "I'm so sorry. Rosalie, this is Emmett McCarty. Emmett, this is my best friend, Rosalie Hale."

"A single rose can be my garden... a single friend, my world," Emmett quoted with a smile. He was laying his moves on thick with the beautiful blonde. He hoped that she saw him as genuine and not as some meathead looking for a good lay. Although, she looked like she could be just that.

Rosalie dipped her head and blushed. Never had a man ever talked to her like that. It was endearing, something that came from the movies, or another time.

Bella watched the two flirt with one another, or rather, Emmett flirt and Rosalie flush. In all the years she had known Rosalie she had never seen her react to a man like she had in the few minutes she had met Emmett. She hoped that maybe this meeting would bring the old and new friends together. Possibly even give Bella a reason to visit the Pacific Northwest more often.

The hostess showed the three of them to the private dining room where Alice and Jasper were laughing and holding hands under the table. Jasper jerked his head up when he heard the hostess enter the room, patting Alice's hand and giving it a gentle squeeze before releasing it all together.

Standing from his chair, Jasper walked over and shook hands with Emmett and then moved to kiss Bella on the cheek.

"This is my friend and agent, Rosalie. Rosalie, this is Jasper Whitlock and Alice Brandon," Bella began starting introductions.

Jasper pulled out Bella's chair for her, as Emmett did the same for Rosalie, making sure that he was left the seat next to Rosalie.

"Ms. Brandon," Rosalie said, extending her hand across the table, "it's nice to finally meet you."

"Likewise, but please call me Alice. Mrs. Brandon is my mother and she's a total bitch."

The group laughed at Alice's joke. It helped ease a little of the tension each one of them was feeling.

"I took the liberty of ordering a bottle of wine. I hope everyone is okay with a merlot."

"It's fine, Alice. Thank you," Bella said, lifting her glass for the waiter to pour her share.

"Have any of you ever eaten here?" Alice asked. "I noticed it earlier today when Jasper and I were out and about. It looked so cozy. I thought it might be the perfect atmosphere for discussions tonight."

Emmett laughed. "Um, no. Eddie would have never been caught in a fine establishment like this. Boy preferred diners and dives over maitre D's and valet service."

"Emmett's right," Bella said, swallowing back the little bit of wine that was in her mouth. "Besides, this place has a dress code. Edward's fashion extended as far as jeans and black t-shirts."

Unbeknownst to Bella, she had just opened up the floor for one of the many questions that Alice had. Sensing the light mood of the group, Alice decided to dive right in with her questioning.

"Bella, if you don't mind me asking, how come you call Eddie, Edward?"

Bella smiled. She wondered when Alice would notice the difference and ask her about it. "Well, Eddie was the leader of the band. He was the person everyone saw. Edward was mine. He was the person I knew outside of the music, outside of the publicity. He was the boy I grew up with, the man I fell in love with."

Rosalie smiled sadly and bowed her head. A part of her felt a pang of jealousy at Bella's words. She wanted that. Someone to love. Someone to call hers. As much as it pained Rosalie to know how hurt Bella was all these years later after the loss of Eddie and how she had never loved again, there was still that part of her that envied what she had once had.

"Do you talk about that in the book, or do you leave that out?" Alice asked with a sly grin. Her questioned caused Bella to chuckle.

"No, I do talk about that. However, it's what the man was like behind the scenes that I chose to leave out. Edward was a man with many layers. I don't talk about the parts of him that he kept hidden. Those parts that earned you the right to know about him. I talk about how fierce our love was, without divulging too much. I talk about the love he had for his friends and the music. I talk about what it was like for me to be in love with someone who constantly battled with what he loved more. The music or me."

Alice nodded and dropped the subject. Of course she would read the book, but the hard, far away look in Bella's eyes told Alice that she needed to lay off the topic. For now, at least.

The waiter interrupted, taking everyone's order and refilling wine glasses. Feeling that the mood was still well enough to continue her questioning, she asked something that she had always wondered about.

"This is a question that has plagued people from the first time, _On the Darkside_, was played on the radio, but why the vintage 1950's sound? Why the James Dean look?" Alice questioned, looking around the table at the others.

When Rosalie spoke, it took everyone by surprise. "Alice, is right. It's something, even I myself, have always wondered."

"Well, pretty lady," Emmett said, leaning back in his chair and throwing his arm on the back of Rosalie's shoulders. "I have the answer to that. You see, when Eddie and I were growing up, our fathers were good friends. They shared a passion for music that they eventually passed on to their sons." Emmett winked at Rosalie, earning a smile from her.

"'You boys gotta play real rock and roll', they had said," Emmett recalled with a chuckle. "Elvis, Dion, Bill Haley and the Comets, those were the artists we had to learn. Eddie and I took what they said and learned as much as we could. When we brought Mikey and Jake into the mix, it was a natural fit. Everyone played a different instrument. We didn't have to argue on who would do what and it was always known that Eddie was the leader. He brought us all together so it was only right to have his name in the bright lights.

"As for the look," Emmett laughed again. "You gotta look the part. If you're going to play in Dixie, you gotta have a fiddle in the band. At least, that's what Eddie always said. None of us really took to the fashion like he did, although, had he given any interviews, he would have probably said that he had nothing else in his closet."

Bella laughed. "That's true. He only owned black, black, and more black."

"Speaking of," Alice spoke up, leading into her next question. "Why were there never any interviews? You guys were big at the time. It's unheard of not to at least speak with MTV or a local radio station."

"Eddie was against it," Jasper answered. "He saw no point in talking with the media."

"Jasper's right," Bella agreed. "Edward had said that it should be about the music, not the people delivering it."

All Alice could do was nod. Until Emmett made a comment that had Bella looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Wait, we did do an interview once. That last night in the studio. You remember? When we finished recording the second album? Seth, was doing a project for his class and he brought in a video camera and asked us all a bunch of dumb questions."

Bella shifted nervously in her seat. She remembered. She looked at Jasper and she could tell from his facial expression that he too had remembered.

"That was just silly kid stuff, Em. It wasn't really going to be seen anywhere."

Alice's mouth was partially open, ready to ask another question, when the waiter came around bringing everyone's food to them. Bella sighed to herself, glad for the distraction. Jasper felt relief flood through him, knowing that if the interview had been brought up, then Alice would start to question the missing tapes.

The table grew quiet as everyone started to eat their food. Another bottle of wine was brought around, refilling everyone's glass. Bella took a long pull from hers, knowing that she was going to need all the courage she could get in order to finish dinner.

"You know who you ought to find and ask a few of these questions?" Emmett asked between bites. Alice shook her head no, swallowing down the piece of chicken that was in her mouth. "Doc."

Jasper laughed. "Actually, I ran into him today."

"Oh yeah?" Bella asked. "How is he?"

"Do we really care?" Emmett laughed at her question, although there was no humor in his tone.

"He was a part of our circle, Em. I'm sure it was all very rough for him too," she argued.

"Oh, I bet it was. Making money off of what _we_ did. All the hard work _w_e put into it. He hardly had to do a damn thing yet _he_ was the one that was paid a pretty penny."

Alice sat still as stone in her chair. The tension between Carlisle and Jasper wasn't imagined. It stemmed out to the rest of the group as well.

Jasper cleared his throat to answer Bella's question. "He seemed well. I ran into him purely by accident. I stumbled upon an old record shop with a shrine to Eddie inside. It's not far from here, apparently he owns it."

"He seemed rather nice," Alice stated. Emmett's eyes went wide. "I had an appointment to speak with him this morning," she further explained.

This time when Emmett laughed, it was obvious that he found something funny. "I guess that's why you're a reporter then. Would have been kind of shitty on your part had you not talked to everyone that was apart of the group. Although, Doc was only there to collect a paycheck. He could have cared less about the music."

"You also realize that it would be shitty on my part if I didn't ask you why you thought that," Alice smirked at Emmett from across the table.

"Touché," Emmett said with a grin. "Don't get me wrong," he explained. "We made a good deal of money off of the first album. Hell, we even had a nice little hefty bonus to put up a second album, but if you want my opinion…and I'm pretty sure that we all agree on this, he didn't do enough for us when it came to making sure we had anything to do with the rights to the music. The bastard up and sold them to Aro without even consulting with us."

"You mean…" Alice began with a confused expression on her face. She looked at the three of them each before she spoke. Emmett had draped his arm across the back of Rosalie's chair, who had slid in closer to him. Jasper held his fork in his hand, waiting for Alice to continue and Bella kept her head down, ashamed.

"You mean to tell me that none of you have seen a dime of what's been playing on the radio or on _Show Choir_?"

"Not one cent," Emmett said very matter of factly.

"Then who has?" she wondered aloud. "If not you guys, then who?"

"Volturi Records owns the rights. Aro died a few years back but that kid of his, what was his name?"

"Alec," Jasper said.

"Yeah. Prick," Emmett declared. "He was the bastard that shot the second album down. Fucking asshole."

Rosalie placed her hand on Emmett's thigh. She couldn't explain the pull she had toward this man. She had only just met him, yet she hated to see him so upset. When Emmett felt the warmth of Rosalie's hand on his thigh, he looked down and then back at her with a soft smile.

"I'm not going to beat around the bush here," Alice said. "But I want to know, what happened that last night in the studio? The night Eddie died?"

"_Seth, get that camera out of here," Eddie said, laughing. "This is why I don't do interviews. Stupid reporters and their stupid cameras in my face."_

"_Ah, c'mon, Eddie! Just one more question and I swear I'll be done," Seth whined. _

_Eddie sighed and pretended to throw an angry look toward Seth. "Alright, kid. One more."_

"_How could someone be as cool as Eddie Masen?"_

"_Get the fuck outta here," Eddie playfully yelled, pushing Seth out of the door. "And turn that damn camera off."_

_Seth complied, smiling from ear to ear. He knew Eddie wasn't really mad, only pretending. "I'm gone. Thanks for the interviews. Maybe they'll make me just as famous as you one day."_

_Eddie bowed up and pretended to charge Seth which only fueled Seth's laughter. Seth had taken the tape out of his camera but left it sitting on the table, forgetting about it, as he rushed to leave the studio. _

"_Be nice to Seth, baby," Bella fussed. _

"_What?" Eddie asked incredulously. "I'm always nice to the kid. I let him stick that damn camera in my face didn't I?"_

_Bella shook her head but smiled as Edward wrapped his strong arms around her waist. "What do you think they're saying in there?" she asked._

_Eddie watched Doc and Alec through the thick glass of the recording room while they listened to the tracks on the album from the mixing room. It was hard to tell what Alec thought of the record. His body language gave nothing away. Aside from the occasional facial expression, which led Eddie to believe that he wasn't impressed, the whole situation was hard to read. _

_The others paced the room, biting their fingernails and looking toward the glass every so often. _

"_I don't know, Love," Eddie whispered loud enough for only Bella to hear. "If I had to guess, I'd say he doesn't like it."_

"_But why? The music is great."_

_Just then, the music shut off and everyone in the room with Eddie froze, looking at the men who were now in a heated discussion. Eddie couldn't stand it any longer. He had to go in there. He had to know what Alec was thinking._

"_I didn't front an assload of money for shit, Carlisle!" Alec screamed. "This is garbage! I can't produce this."_

_Doc was seconds away from defending the band when Eddie and his hot head attitude, burst forth, pushing Doc aside so that he could lay his fist into Alec's jaw._

_"What'd you say mother fucker?" he growled, inches from his face. Emmett and Jasper had run after Eddie and were holding him back from causing any more damage._

"_You heard me! This isn't good, Eddie. It's crap and I won't produce it."_

"_Fuck you!" Eddie screamed in the man's face._

"_No, fuck you, Eddie. Fuck you and your two bit band. You're finished! Do you hear me? Finished!"_

_Alec stormed out of the room. Eddie saw red. He was breathing hard, pushing hot air through his lungs. He forcefully shrugged Emmett and Jasper off of him and stalked back into the recording room. Doc and the boys followed. Bella was stoic in the corner. She had never seen Edward so outraged._

"_Eddie, calm down. We don't have to go with Volturi. We can sell the album to someone else," Doc tried to reason._

_Eddie kicked a chair out from its legs in frustration. "Come on, man," Emmett interjected. "We can cut the album again. Give them what they want."_

"_Fuck that, Em. Then we'd be sell outs. Eddie Masen ain't no sell out."_

"_Well he ain't a recording artist either if he don't do something," Emmett fired back. _

_Calming down just a smidge, Eddie continued to breathe heavy. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed, addressing his best friend. _

"_I don't want to give them what they want. I want to give them something great. Something nobody's done before."_

"_Why?" Emmett asked. "We ain't great Eddie. We're just some guys that got lucky."_

_Eddie shook his head. He should have known that none of them would see his point of view. Picking up his leather jacket from the chair it had been resting on, he hastily stomped out of the room without another word. _

_Bella looked at the guys apologetically before she ran after Edward. _

"_Wait," she cried, running through the hallway of the studio. "Edward, wait!" He was outside, opening the door to his car. "I'm coming with you."_

_She opened her door, and slid in, all the way next to Edward. He put the car in gear, throwing his arm around her as they drove down the streets. _

_She was afraid to ask where they were going, but as soon as he turned off of the 101, she knew they were headed home. This was what he needed. Time to decompress and rethink the situation tomorrow. On a clear head, they would come up with a plan. For tonight, she needed to be there for him, in whatever capacity he wanted her._

_They pulled onto their gravel drive, Edward parking his car in the garage off to the side. Without a word, he got out and strode over to the beach. He stopped when he realized Bella wasn't hot on his heels. _

"_Come on," he whispered. "I need you."_

_Those three words were enough for Bella. She jogged the distance between them, catching his waiting hand in hers. He led them down to the beach and sat in the sand when he had found the perfect spot. For several minutes they sat there in silence. When it became too much, she spoke up._

"_The music's really great, Edward," she said. "Alec doesn't know what he's talking about."_

"_Yeah he does," Eddie said after a minute. "I don't know what I was thinking, getting away from what we know. People don't want to hear poetry from us, they want to dance and forget life."_

"_You can't say that," Bella argued. "That music is you. How can you say they don't want to hear what you have to say? They love you. Alec wouldn't know good music if it bit him in the ass."_

_Bella's words made Edward smile. "I love you, you know that?"_

"_Show me," she urged._

_The light ocean breeze danced across Bella's skin as Edward removed her clothes at a painstakingly slow pace. As each piece fell from her body, he locked away the way she looked in his mind. Bella watched him memorize her every curve. The dark, lonely look in his eyes sent a shiver down her spine. It was almost like he was looking at her as to not forget her or this moment. _

"_Cold, love?" Edward asked when Bella shivered._

"_No," she replied. "I'm perfect. When I'm in your arms, I'm perfect."_

_Edward bent his head down as Bella lifted her neck to capture his lips with her own. Instead, he bypassed her lips all together and lightly nipped at the sensitive spot behind her ear. Bella cradled his head in her hand, running her fingers through his wild hair. Moving her hand down his back, she used both of her hands to work him free of his jacket. When he shrugged it past his shoulders and tossed it to the side, Bella began to work on lifting his shirt over his head._

_Edward pulled his teasing lips away from Bella's skin, long enough to pull his shirt over his head. He stood and removed his pants and shoes, crouching down again only this time his lips did land on Bella's._

_With one tiny push, the tip of his erection pressed against her slick folds. Both of them moaned when he pushed his hips forward until he was fully buried inside of her. _

_The kissing they experienced wasn't rushed or frantic. It was slow and languid. As if he'd never feel her soft lips against his own, Edward pushed himself in and out of Bella body, his tongue outlining the fullness of her top and bottom lip. When he was fully satisfied with what he had felt, his tongue moved to the inside of her mouth, moving so slow that her own tongue followed the same path in his mouth. _

_The feel of being inside Bella was the best feeling in the world for Edward. When he was next to her, inside of her, even breathing the same air as her, he was home. Home, for Edward, wasn't a place you kept material possessions. To him, it was a place you left your heart. Bella had captured his heart from the moment he had met her and without her, he wasn't home._

"_You're my home," he whispered, his voice strained and grainy. "When I'm with you, I'm home."_

"_Edward," she whimpered. She was close to the edge and she wanted him to jump with her. _

_With a few more thrusts, both of them lay in each others arms, dirty from the sand against their naked backs, but pure from the love that was in each of their hearts._

_They lay there for a while, listening to the breeze dance across the ocean. Bella sat between Edward's legs, leaning back against his chest. They quietly sat taking in the salty air and the sounds of the water gently crashing against the shore. _

_Some time later, they returned to the cottage, where they lay in bed wrapped in each others arms until the early morning light shown through the large windows. As it rose from beyond the horizon, Bella was able to close her eyes and let sleep succumb her. _

_When she awoke, the early afternoon sun was almost blinding. She rolled over, not surprised that Edward wasn't next to her. Often times he was outside on the porch strumming his guitar but this morning, he wasn't there. He wasn't anywhere. He was gone. And life as Bella knew it, crumbled around her._

"I've never told anyone that before," Bella said, wiping away tears. "It was like I knew when I woke up and he wasn't there. I knew something had happened and he wasn't coming back."

Alice and Rosalie also wiped away the tears that they had shed after hearing Bella recount the final moments she spent with Eddie.

"That's why I haven't finished the book," she explained. "I'm so afraid to end it. Afraid that if I do it will really be over." She looked around at the four faces that pitied her. "I didn't want it to be over. I still don't but he didn't give me a say.

"And the dreams," she said with a humorless laugh. "They haunt me every single night. Every night I dream about our last night on the beach. You know what though? As awful as it sounds, I don't want them to go away. You know why?"

The others couldn't speak. Their voices had been captured in their throats. Instead, each one of them shook their heads from side to side.

Bella continued as fresh tears streaked her face. "Because without those dreams, I have nothing. Every night I can go back, even if it's unconsciously, and be with him. Every night he holds me in his arms and for the moment I am home. In the dreams, he comes back to me."

Her words were strangled as the sobs overtook her body. Emmett and Jasper both closed in around Bella and wrapped their arms tightly around her tiny body. They had no idea and neither of them could blame her. Every night, if only in her dreams, she was able to spend time with the only man she ever loved. The only man who had ever broke her heart.

"Come on," Emmett said softly. "Let's all get out of here. Solar Eclipse isn't far. We're going to handle this the way only Emmett McCarty knows how to handle it."

"How?" Bella sobbed into his large chest.

"By drinking it all away."

_**A/N- A lot of you have asked, is Eddie dead or alive. My answer? I can't say. I know you want me to and believe me, I want to tell y'all so bad, but it's best if you just read it LOL. I will say this, to put some of your minds at ease...I love a HEA. **_

_**More questions and a few more answers, no? A little piece will be chipped away from here on out. We're over the halfway hump now so things are going to pick up just a bit. **_

_**Thank y'all again for all of the kind words in reviews and PM's. I giggle every time one of you says, "Tell me! Is he alive or dead? No! Don't tell me!" LOL Every single one of y'all is truely the best! Next week I'll be on the beach in Florida and I'm bringing my laptop so you should still get an update. **_

_**Until then...**_  
><em><strong>Holly<strong>_


	8. Chapter 8 Shadows

**A/N- *waves from the beach* Ok well technically I'm not on the beach while I type this. It's lunchtime and all, but when you read this I probably will be...or at the pool. One of the two. I wasn't able to reply to all reviews with the last chapter but I promise you- when I return from vaca I will! Please note that this chapter contains NO flashbacks but, I do give you the person who stole the tapes. Guesses on who that is anyone?**

**Katydid2363 is AH-MAZING and ShellWRX is a friend I don't know what I'd do without!**

Chapter 8  
>Shadows<p>

"Emmett," Bella began. "I don't think that's such a good idea."

"And why not? Listen, you weren't with me when I drank myself stupid twelve years ago. Let me be there for you while you forget about it all."

"I can never forget it," she said softly.

"You can for a moment. At least for a while. C'mon, B."

"What about my car?" she asked.

"I'll drive you back to the hotel. Hell, I'm sure it's not that far. I'll walk you back."

"I'm not staying at the hotel any more."

"Then where…?"

She looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"Are you serious?" Emmett asked. He didn't need for her to say that she was staying at the cottage. It was written all over her face.

"Fine," he relented. "I'll drive you and Rosalie back there. I'll even sleep over."

"You know there's only one bedroom," she jabbed.

Emmett smiled. "Yeah, that fucker did that on purpose. Now let's go. I'm buying drinks tonight."

Alice paid the bill at the restaurant and allowed Jasper to take her hand as they left and walked the little way down the road to Solar Eclipse. Emmett walked ahead of them, sandwiched in between Bella and Rosalie.

"It's so awful," Alice mused to Jasper. "To love someone so fiercely only to lose them. I feel so bad for her."

"Ah, don't," Jasper replied. "Bella's a strong girl. If anything, I'll bet getting all of that off of her chest will help in her writing. She needed to tell the story to someone before telling the world. Think of it as getting an exclusive," he joked.

Alice couldn't think like that though. In the two days that she had met these people, she had grown to love them in her own way. She hated the fact that she had even presented the idea of running a story on them. Then again, had she not pursued the story, she may have never met them.

When they entered the bar, it was packed to the gills with people. It reminded the friends of a typical night when The Cruisers played. People were three and four deep at the bar. Throngs of girls lined the stage and not a table stood empty.

Holding on to one another, the five of them, maneuvered their way through the crowd until they were at the bar.

"Beer alright with everyone?" Emmett asked. He had pushed himself through the people waiting for drinks. He had hoped that a pitcher of beer would do the trick because he didn't want to complicate things by placing a difficult order.

"Fine," everyone nodded in agreement.

"Where's the fire?" Emmett asked the bartender once he placed his order.

"First Saturday of the month a tribute band plays old music from The Cruisers. Always draws a big crowd."

Emmett couldn't contain the smile on his face as he found his friends at the only table that was empty. It had to be the best seat in the house, right next to the side of the stage.

"They giving stuff away?" Jasper asked, filling an empty glass to the brim with the amber liquid.

Emmett laughed and shook his head. "Tribute band," he simply said.

Four confused faces looked at him which only caused him to laugh harder. "Just watch."

The band took the stage as the familiar sounds of the piano broke the first note. It was dimly lit, with the exception of a lone spotlight shining down on the man that stood center stage. His back was to them as the cymbals of the drums echoed through the walls. He turned around slowly, delivering the first line of the song. Bella and Jasper both gasped.

"_Darkside's calling out nothing is real_…"

"An Eddie and the Cruisers tribute band?" Jasper asked. Emmett nodded. "Holy shit. This ought to be good."

It was weird for the three of them to be sitting in the audience listening to their music being played by mediocre artists. Of course, anyone other than themselves playing their music was mediocre.

When the band finished the first song, the whole room applauded and cheered for more. The lead singer, a poor excuse for an Eddie look alike, addressed the bar.

"Thank you all for coming out tonight. We hope to put on a great show for you."

"Ever seen them before?" Emmett asked the man at the table next to him.

"Oh yeah," he replied. "We come out every time they perform. Nothing compared to seeing the real thing though…hey wait a minute. You're…"

"Who?" Emmett asked, smiling from ear to ear.

"Honey," the man elbowed his wife. "Look. Who is that?"

She turned her head slightly and gasped. "Oh my God! It's you!" she exclaimed. Her eyes traveled to the people that Emmett shared a table with and her gasp turned into full on fangirling.

"I can't believe it!" she said. "It's all of you!"

Emmett continued to chuckle while Jasper and Bella did their best to slink further into their chairs. The reaction from the woman did not go unnoticed by the singer on stage.

"What do we have here?" he asked, looking from one table to the other. "I'm in awe," he whispered into the microphone. Turning his attention to the now quiet crowd, he smiled. "Ladies and gentlemen, a huge surprise and honor! The original Cruisers are in the audience tonight."

Bella wanted to sink under the table but it was useless as everyone in the bar was craning their necks to get a better look.

"It's an honor to perform your songs," the singer stated, "but it would be an even bigger honor if the three of you would join me on stage."

Bella shook her head profusely. Jasper looked at Alice who was dying to see him play the saxophone in person. She nodded her head towards the stage, urging him to go. Emmett had already stood from his seat, drawing a huge reaction from the people around them.

Rosalie kicked Bella under the table. "Everyone knows you're here," she said. "Might as well do one song."

Emmett and Jasper were already on stage by the time Bella relented and stood from her chair. The only time she had ever played without Edward was when he rushed off the stage following Jacob's death. She almost felt like she was cheating on him. It didn't feel right to stand next to a man that would never hold a candle to him.

"Wow," the singer said in awe. "I'm stunned speechless. I don't think I can sing. As a matter of fact, I don't think it would be right of me to stand here with you and sing a song that Eddie made famous. Emmett," he said, "I know you would do back up and I know you've got the pipes. Why don't you tell us all about your wild summer nights."

The crowd cheered and Bella, Jasper, and Emmett couldn't help but laugh. Emmett took the bass guitar from its owner while Jasper shook hands with the saxophonist. Bella smiled timidly as she was handed the tambourine.

Emmett turned around, grinning from ear to ear as he looked to his friends. "Here goes nothing." With those final words, Emmett faced the crowd and counted the others off.

"_Street lights, crystallize the city  
>Scarlet, sunset soft and pretty<br>Shadows race along the beach  
>Schoolboys are back out on the streets<em>

_Gears are power shiftin' down the Old Escape Road  
>All the kids are dancin' as the jockey spins gold<br>Everybody's fakin' that they'll never grow old_

_Open up your door  
>Let those lake pipes roar<em>

_Into the,"_

"_Wild Summer nights,"_ they all sang, throwing their arm in the air just like Eddie had done.

Bella couldn't help but feel the energy from the wild crowd generate through her body. It was euphoric being back on stage. The faces of those watching them, singing along, she wished that Edward were here.

She sang along, even dancing alongside Emmett just like she had done so many times before. When he took the microphone, and sang his heart out for the crowd of people, he felt like nothing was ever amiss. Of course, he was only providing backup, like always. Eddie may have not been there on the stage with him in physical form, but he was there none the less. He was present in the lyrics and in the crowd cheering them on. For the first time in a long time, Emmett felt closer to his friend than he had in twelve years.

As Bella moved across the stage to dance alongside Jasper when his solo was up, a shadowed figure in the back caught her eye. He was in the back and the lighting was so bad that she couldn't see his face, but there was something familiar about him. His wild hair pushed back over his scalp. The black leather jacket he wore with the collar popped up and the unmistakable cigarette dangling from his lips.

Bella closed her eyes tightly and counted to ten. There was no possible way that he was here. It was her imagination playing tricks on her. It was because she was back on the stage, singing their songs. Of course her mind would think that he was here. When she reopened her eyes, the shadowed man was no longer there. Drawing in a deep breath, and smiling for the crowd, she disposed of all the thoughts that Edward was here. It was the atmosphere and nothing else.

Jasper played harder than he had in a long time. The sweat that had built up along his forehead dripped down over the length of his nose. He toyed with Bella on stage as she danced and spun in a circle when he played his solo. His lips smiled while they were pressed against the mouth of the sax. It felt good to him to be back on the stage. For the fist time in a while, he felt free from his past.

Alice and Rosalie had closed the gap that was between them, scooting in the vacant chairs so that they could watch the others on stage. Neither knew that the other was falling for the men on stage. Instead, they watched in rapid fascination. Rosalie stayed focused on Emmett's fingers as he strummed the chords of the bass and the way his mouth moved as he sang the songs.

Alice couldn't get past the determined look in Jasper's eyes as soon as his lips touched the mouthpiece to the saxophone.

"She looks amazing," Rosalie said over the loud noise to Alice. "I've known Bella for ten years and never have I seen her look so at ease."

"Her smile is infectious," Alice commented. "Do you think she was like that with Eddie? Happy and carefree?"

Rosalie nodded. "I have no doubt. I just wish she could find someone else who made her that happy. She's been through a lot. She deserves to find happiness."

Alice agreed. "Although, sometimes the heart doesn't go on. Sometimes love is lost when you lose the one you love."

Rosalie couldn't argue with Alice even though she herself couldn't begin to describe what love was or what it felt like to lose someone. She had never been in love but as she watched Emmett move along the stage, catching her eye from time to time and winking, she knew that if she were, Emmett could have been a likely candidate.

When the song wrapped up, the crowd stood on their feet, giving the band and the returning members a standing ovation. Emmett pumped his fist high in the air, mocking what Eddie use to do after every show. He looked behind him and reached out to Jasper and Bella. They both took the steps toward him, their outstretched hands gripping Emmett's. Together, the three of them stood center stage. Emmett raised both arms, squeezing both Bella's and Jasper's fingers. He turned his head in either direction, smiling before bending his body and the three of them bowing to the excited crowd.

They exited the stage, rejoining Alice and Rosalie who were still on their feet. Without thinking, Alice jumped into Jasper's arms and kissed him ferociously on the lips. He was momentarily knocked back but once he adjusted to the soft feel of Alice's mouth on his, the grip he had on her waist tightened and he kissed her back with just as much passion.

"Sorry," Alice whispered, suddenly embarrassed by her actions.

"Don't be," Jasper said, breathless. "I've been wanting to do that since the moment I laid eyes on you."

They shared an intimate smile amongst the throng of people. For them, the only person they saw was the one in front of them. Bella, Rosalie, and Emmett watched the two in awe. Emmett reached delicately for Rosalie's hand causing her to look at him with the faintest smile. Bella smiled on the outside, but her insides were dying to feel a man's lips against her own and not just any man, the only man she couldn't have.

"I think that performance calls for another round," Emmett bellowed. He made his way over to the bar, with Bella trailing behind him.

"I'm going to run to the restroom," she said to the others. She needed a moment to gain her composure. Between seeing a mystery man in the crowd that resembled Edward and witnessing the connection Alice and Jasper had, Bella needed to be alone for a moment.

Alice sat closer to Jasper when they returned to their seats. Both of them couldn't contain the smiles that lit up their faces. Jasper draped his arm across Alice's shoulders as she leaned her body into his, a place that she hoped she occupied for the rest of time.

When Emmett returned, a full pitcher of beer in his hands, he topped everyone's glass off, sitting next to Rosalie.

"Can you imagine," Alice had said on her third drink. She normally could hold her liquor but beer always went straight to her head. Not to mention, the countless glasses of wine she had consumed at dinner. "What if that second album had been released?" she asked aloud to the others.

"What if…" Emmett said if a far away voice.

"I mean," Alice continued on, her verbal filter long gone. "Had those tapes not gone missing, maybe the band could still cash in on its success. I mean, with _Show Choir_ gaining you new fans and Bella's upcoming book, just think what could happen if those tapes were recovered."

Jasper inhaled sharply. The one subject he had asked Alice not to broach, was now the reason for the startled expression on Emmett's face.

Emmett had to do a double take at Alice's words. The tapes? Missing? They couldn't be! No one took them out of the studio that last night of recording. He knew that for a fact. They were still there, locked away collecting dust.

"I'm sorry, what?" he finally asked. "What do you mean, the tapes are missing?"

"Oops," Alice said with a hiccup. "I'm sorry. I wasn't supposed to bring that up."

"It's fine," Jasper reassured her when her tone turned from giddy to remorseful. He looked at Emmett and nodded to confirm what Alice had just said. "The tapes are missing."

"How?" Emmett asked in a mixture of shock and anger. "Who?"

"Good question," Jasper replied. "Who ever it was did a number on my house before I came out here, though. Not to mention, when we talked to Doc he said his store had been turned upside down too. You weren't hit?"

"No, but then again, I haven't been home since early this morning. They could have very well hit me today. Mother fucker!" Emmett suddenly bellowed.

Bella stared at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. She was older than she once was, but she felt none the wiser. Her heart was still filled with so much love for Edward that it was actually painful for her to see others share the sentiment. She should be happy, she thought. Alice was a nice girl and Jasper was the best guy anyone could have asked for. It wasn't jealousy at losing a man that once tried to kiss her; it was jealousy for not having someone in her arms.

She returned back to the table just in time to watch Emmett slam his fist against the table and shout an explicative into the air. From where she stood, she couldn't make out what it was, but she knew that from the angry look on his face, it wasn't something she wanted to hear repeated.

"What's wrong?" she asked in concern when she rejoined the others.

"What's wrong?" Emmett repeated. "What's wrong is someone has stolen the damn tapes from our last night in the studio. That's what's wrong."

"Stolen?" she questioned. "Those tapes weren't stolen."

Four sets of eyes bore into her face with disbelief. "Well, they're missing," Jasper said finally. "They ain't at Volutri anymore."

"I know," Bella said. Now was the time. She had harbored this secret for far too long. It was time, especially with the show and the book for her to admit what had happened to those tapes. "It's because I have them."

**A/N- How many of you guessed Bella? But more importantly, who is this mystery person in the shadows? Could it be *gasp* Eddie? Next week, that person is revealed. Thank you all so so much for reviewing and reading. I throughly enjoy reading what you all think is or isn't going to happen. Next update will come next Tuesday. **

**Until then...I'm headed back to get my relaxation on.  
>Holly<strong>


	9. Chapter 9 Past Comes Back to Haunt You

**A/N- So many theories! I love them all! ShellWRX and Katydid2363 are owed so much! And more thank you's in the end notes! Sorry to say, but this is another chapter that has no flashback. I know, I know. There's no Eddie here, but I can promise to make it up to you!**

Chapter 9  
>The Past Comes Back to Haunt You<p>

"What do you mean you have the tapes?" Emmett shouted. He stood up abruptly from his chair, almost knocking it over in the process.

"Bella," Jasper said in a much calmer tone. "Someone is looking for those tapes. You need to take us to them. Whoever is behind this is going after us one by one."

"I don't understand," Bella said, sitting down. Her legs might have given out from under her had she stayed on them. "Why would someone want the tapes?"

"Why did you want them?" Emmett questioned sternly.

"Because," Bella said in a whisper. "It was the last bit of Edward out there. I was foolish and selfish, but I went back after the accident and took them."

Alice couldn't believe what she was hearing! The final piece to the puzzle had been right in front of her face the whole time! The tapes weren't missing, they were actually within arms length. Of course, that made for a less tantalizing story. She would never admit this to anyone, but she had secretly hoped that Eddie had taken them.

"Wait," Emmett held up his hands. "Jasper, your house was hit and Doc was hit. I haven't been home today to know if the mystery bandit struck me. Bella has anyone broken in to your place?"

"No," she said firmly. "Jasper, your and Doc's homes were broken into?"

"Yeah, but you went to the cottage yesterday right?" Jasper asked.

"We did," Bella said motioning toward Rosalie, "but nothing was out of place."

"Where are the tapes?" Emmett asked through gritted teeth.

"At the cottage," Bella admitted.

"Let's go," Emmett said, heading straight for the door without looking back. He was pissed that she had taken the tapes, sure but he was more pissed that she had never told anyone that she had done so.

"Em," Bella called after him. "Emmett please!" she begged.

Emmett stopped once outside and ran his hands through his short hair out of frustration. He turned around slowly to see the tears in Bella's eyes. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I didn't mean to upset anyone. I was only doing what I thought was right."

A part of him wanted to understand but a bigger part of him wanted to find those tapes and keep her safe. Eddie would have killed him himself if he let anything happen to her.

"I'm driving" were the only words he said to her.

Jasper and Alice climbed in the backseat of Emmett's Hummer. Rosalie wasn't far behind them, keeping quiet as she witnessed her best friend go through emotional distress. She wanted to reach out to her but even Rosalie couldn't understand why she would take the tapes and not tell anyone.

Bella climbed into the front seat, looking at Emmett from the corner of her eye every so often. "Em," she said again.

"Bella," he said as he held up a hand to stop her from speaking. "I need a minute to process this okay? It wasn't just Eddie on those tapes. It was all of us."

The large vehicle cruised down the dark roads as it headed for Rialto Beach. Behind them, a lone vintage muscle car followed a safe distance behind them, trying its best not to be seen. The person driving the car, hidden all night by the shadows of others, had seen the fall out transpire in the bar. He assumed that whatever caused the group to up and leave so soon would occupy them so that they wouldn't be distracted with other cars, especially when they reached the lesser traveled roads.

"I'm sorry," Bella whimpered. "I really am. I wasn't trying to hurt anyone. I swear I wasn't. I just…I wanted to hold on to them. It was my way of holding on to hope. A part of me has never believed that Edward is dead. Emmett, a body was never found," she said, sobbing.

Emmett couldn't take it any longer. He reached over the console and took her hand in his. "Me either, B."

The three in the backseat sat silently listening to the two long time friends grieve.

"I thought that if I had the tapes and he came back, he'd come and find me. We'd finally be together again. Damn it!" Bella shouted causing Alice and Rosalie to flinch. "I was so stupid! I've put us all in danger."

"No you didn't." Jasper sat forward from his position in the backseat. He placed a hand on Bella's shoulder and rubbed circles against her skin. "I don't think it's him, though. I know you probably don't want to hear that. It's someone else, someone who thinks that they can make a quick buck off of us."

Bella laughed to herself thinking that she was no better than whoever was looking for the tapes. They were after missing music, she was writing a book.

Alice thought the same thing to herself. She was no better putting their faces on the television for the whole world to see.

The rest of the drive was relatively quiet. When the car reached the gravel driveway that led to the cottage, Emmett's grip on the steering wheel tightened. He hadn't been here since before Eddie died. He couldn't imagine how Bella handled the trip earlier in the day. This was the home she had shared with him. He was probably present in every room of the tiny cottage. His clothes maybe even still in the closet.

Bella jumped from the truck, everyone else, taking their time, trying to see the landscape through the dark of the night. "You coming?" she asked turning her head slightly to see the others with their heads in the trees.

Falling in line behind Bella, the others followed her up the stone walkway until they were standing on the porch. Emmett and Jasper both smiled when they saw the plaque above the door frame that read _Ella_. Alice swooned on the inside, finding it romantic the play of their names.

When the door swung open, Bella flipped on the nearest light switch and ran straight for the bedroom. Rosalie made a move to follow her best friend but Emmett stopped her by grabbing her elbow.

"Let her go. She might need a few minutes alone."

Rosalie nodded and took a seat on the couch, Emmett sitting down beside her. "It's so weird," he muttered out loud. "I haven't been back here in over twelve years, yet the place looks exactly the same."

"Bella said that Seth has been keeping the place up for her," Rosalie replied.

"He's done a good job," Emmett laughed.

Alice and Jasper chose to stand while they waited for Bella to emerge. Alice found the place breathtaking and was disappointed that she wouldn't be able to see the place in the daylight. She wanted so badly to walk along the beach, Jasper's hand in hers. She had heard the soft crash of the waves against the shore when they were standing outside. Maybe another time, she thought dreamily. Maybe after this is was all said and done she and Bella would become friends and she'd invite her back.

Bella flicked on the lamp next to the bed giving the room an angelic glow. She opened the closet door and gasped when the light inside came on. She hadn't bothered to clean the closet out when she decided not to live there any more. She had forgotten that all of Edward's clothes still hung neatly on the rods. Tears flooded her eyes while she fingered the shirts and jeans that circled around her. She pulled one of the shirts to her nose and inhaled deeply. It still smelled like him. Even after all these years, his clothes still had the scent of almond that always enveloped him.

With her bearings somewhat intact, Bella reached up to the top shelf on her tip toes and removed the simple shoe box that was hidden amongst the clutter. She traced the outside of the box with her fingers, watching her tears stain the cardboard. She hadn't thought of its contents in so long. She had almost forgotten that she even had the tapes. They meant nothing to her without Edward but to whoever was after them, they meant everything.

She took the box to her bed and opened it up, finding a smaller black box. When she opened it up, a lone jeweled CD case sat inside. She picked it up with both of her hands, the tears continuing to flow. This was all she had left of him. Besides the music that was already out there, this was the last raw piece of Edward that she had left. The box in her lap felt heavy still, even as she removed the CD. She peered inside and found another tape, this one resembling something that would have been used in video cameras. She smiled through the tears knowing that the music wasn't the only thing she had left of him. She now had him in rare form. The interviews Seth had done that last night were sitting on her lap, untouched for twelve years.

The car had followed the Hummer closely until he was certain of where it was headed. He backed off slightly when the traffic had become dense and gave the lead vehicle a ten minute head start. When he pulled on to the familiar gravel drive, he slowed down to nearly a stop, creeping the rest of the way through the thick forest. Lights were on inside so he knew that he was right in guessing that they had come to the cottage.

The high beams of the car flicked once, then twice before they were turned off all together.

Bella froze from inside the bedroom. Jasper walked over to the curtained window and peaked out.

"Who is it?" Alice asked, sidling up next to him.

"No idea," Jasper mumbled. "I don't see anyone out there."

"Well, someone has to be," Emmett said, standing up with a huff. "A pair of headlights just came on and then off."

"Did you turn the lights off on your car?" Rosalie asked him. "Some cars, if you don't turn them immediately off, flicker like that and shut off themselves so that the battery doesn't die."

Before Emmett could answer, Bella came running toward the door holding a box close to her chest. "He's here," she said breathlessly. "Edward's back. He's come back for me."

She looked at the others hoping to see the same elation that she was feeling in their faces, instead she saw disbelief.

"Bella, honey, Edward's not here," Rosalie said as if she were talking to a small child.

"But he is!" she exclaimed. "That was our sign! The headlights. And I saw him at the bar. He was in the back watching us sing. Oh gosh," she said, looking around the room. "He'll be inside any minute. You all have to leave. He'll be inside any second."

Bella began pushing the others out of the door, corralling them like cattle. "I'll call you, Rose," she said. "After Edward and I talk, I'll call you. And Emmett, Jasper- as soon as he's up for it, I'll call you too. I know you both want to see him, but I need this right now. I _need_ him."

As they were pushed outside, Bella shut the door and ran to the bathroom, pinching her cheeks and fluffing her hair. Edward hadn't seen her in so long that she wanted to look her best.

Outside, Emmett and Jasper looked at each other with wide eyes. "Come on," Emmett finally said signaling towards the truck.

"What are we doing?" Alice questioned. The reporter side of her wanted to witness the reunion of epic proportions, but another side of her, the rational side, knew that Eddie wasn't back from the grave and that they should stay behind to rationalize this with Bella.

"Get in the truck, I'll tell you in a second," Emmett said.

He opened the door for Rosalie before running around to the driver's side. Jasper and Alice crawled into the back, both sitting as close together as possible. Emmett drove around to the small garage that wasn't attached to the house, but near the back. It was where Eddie had kept his car. When they were out of sight, Emmett cut the engine and explained to the others what he was doing.

"Bella obviously thinks that Eddie is here. As much as I want to believe that myself, it has to be the person looking for the tapes."

"And what if it is Eddie?" Alice asked.

"If it is," Rosalie answered first, "then he's got a swift kiss in the balls delivered by yours truly headed his way."

Emmett grinned and tilted his head to the blonde at his side. "When all this is over, have dinner with me?"

Rosalie blushed and bowed her head. "I'd love to."

"Okay, here he comes," Jasper said, tapping Emmett on the shoulder. Sure enough, a black Plymouth Hemi-Cuda crept its way down the driveway. Emmett and Jasper couldn't believe their eyes. "It can't be," Jasper whispered to himself.

"There's no way it is," Emmett spoke loudly, emerging from the vehicle and racing across the lawn just as Bella opened the door and bounded down the front steps.

"Emmett, no!" she cried.

Jasper was right behind Emmett. Alice and Rosalie fled to the steps of the house, holding Bella back from going any further.

Emmett yanked the door to the Plymouth open and extracted the man inside with brute force. Emmett reared his fist back prepared to hit either Eddie or the imposter when Jasper stopped him. Emmett held back, and looked at the coward in front of him.

"Emmett," Bella continued to cry, escaping the hold that Alice and Rosalie had on her and rushed to the car. She gasped and gripped Jasper's arm when she looked at the scared face cowering behind his shaky hands.

"How could you," Bella seethed. "How could you!"

"Bella…" Emmett said in a warning tone.

"I can explain," Doc said in a nervous voice.

"Then you better start," Jasper demanded.

"I wanted the tapes," he explained. "I thought that if I showed up here as Eddie, she'd give them to me."

"How did you know I had them?" Bella asked. "Did you come inside my house?"

"No, I swear I didn't. I'll admit, I paid you a visit Jasper, and Emmett, I'm sorry in advance to your place, but I didn't do anything here. I honestly thought after I talked with Jasper and that cute little reporter, that she'd tell you the tapes were missing and then you'd hand them over. I mean, the likelihood of you giving them to me wasn't very high."

"And you think I'm going to now? You scared the shit out of me! You had me thinking that Edward was back for me. I'm so disgusted at you right now," Bella spat.

"You trashed your own store?" Jasper wondered. "That's so stupid."

"No kidding," Doc agreed. "Listen, I didn't want to cause no trouble. But I just thought, as The Cruisers manager, those tapes might make us some money. We're back on the charts," he said, giving Emmett a half smile and playfully punching his arm. When Emmett didn't budge at Doc's attempts to be lighthearted, Doc turned his smile into a frown.

"What do you plan to do with the tapes?" Bella asked.

"What should have been done from the beginning, I'm going to sell them and sell them to the highest bidder."

"And us?" Emmett asked. "You royally fucked us out of anything when Eddie died. We're owed so much right now in royalties that I could quit my shitty DJ'ing job."

"I know," Doc said sounding defeated. "I'm really sorry about that. With Eddie gone, I figured no one would ever want anything to do with the music. How was I supposed to know it was going to be popular again?"

Bella looked at Jasper and Emmett. Even though she had taken the tapes without the consent of anyone else, she was looking to them now to help her decide on what she should do.

Jasper knew by the look on Bella's face what she was asking. Even Emmett appeared to be thinking the matter over. The minutes ticked by before any of them spoke. When they did, it was Jasper whose voice rang out into the night.

"What are you going to do with them, Bella?" he asked. Bella shrugged. "Go ahead," he urged with a smirk. "Give them to him."

Emmett nodded his head. "Couldn't hurt. Asshole's done enough to us anyway."

Bella sighed and extended her hand that held the CD case out to Doc. His eyes widened and a small smile started to play on his lips. With a steady hand, he reached for the tape only for Bella to withdraw them.

"I'm giving this to you under a few conditions." When Doc nodded his understanding, Bella continued. "First, you make sure that Emmett and Jasper, along with Mike and Jake's family, receive a portion of the money. I'll have Rosalie contact our lawyer first thing Monday morning to set up a contract.

"Second, I want Alice to have access to anything on the CD for her interview. If you can't comply with these stipulations then you can't have the music."

"I…I," Doc stuttered. "I can do that."

"But what about you Bella?" Emmett questioned. "You're on there too, and Eddie. He'd want you to get a portion to."

Bella shook her head. "No, I don't want anything. I'm capitalizing enough on the book."

Bella handed over the CD to an eager Carlisle who smiled like a kid on Christmas morning. "I promise I won't let you down. I swear I'll make you all proud."

He opened the door to the car and settled in, firing the engine up and putting it into reverse. Bella, Emmett, and Jasper had moved to the steps of the porch, standing alongside Alice and Rosalie. Together they watched the vintage muscle car retreat from their view, Carlisle's head hanging out of the window as he drove away.

"You'll see," he cried out. "I'll make you all so proud, I'll make Eddie proud."

The five went back into the house, silent, as they replayed the events of the day.

"Rosalie," Bella said, "You'll need to contact Jenks on Monday about a contract. I want to make sure that everything I said to Doc is in there."

"No problem," Rosalie replied.

"Bella, I really appreciate you doing that. You didn't have to," Alice looked at Bella with sincerity in her eyes.

"I know, but I wanted to. I want you to have the exclusive to the music. Listen, I'm going to call it a night. You're all more than welcome to stay if you'd like. I know the couch isn't that big, but I'm sure I can find some blankets and extra pillows around here somewhere."

"Go to bed," Emmett said with a smile. "It's been a long day. Don't worry about us, we'll figure something out," he added with a wink.

In Bella's head, she thought, no doubt you will. She walked to her room, closing the door quietly behind her. She had never slept in the big queen size bed without Edward by her side but it looked as if tonight she was going to.

She walked over to the bed, noticing the video tape that had been in the shoe box with the tapes she had stolen. She smiled to herself, suddenly no longer tired. Picking up the tape, she walked back into the living room where Alice and Jasper had made a pallet on the floor and Rosalie was resting her head on Emmett's lap on the couch.

"What's wrong?" Rosalie asked sitting up right.

Bella held up the tape and gave a half smile to her friends. "There's something I think we all need to watch."

**A/N- So it was Carlisle! Don't hate. I know most of you wanted it to be Eddie. We're in the home stretch now. Only three more chapters and I promise, you'll find out about Eddie's fate soon. I'm not that mean to make you wait until the very last chapter.**

**I wanted to take the time to thank several people. Eddie and The Cruisers was the story spotlight last week on The Avant Garde awards site. The write up was wonderful and it captured everything I hoped to convey with this story. You can read it here. www (dot) avantgardeawards (dot) com/story-spotlight-eddie-and-the-cruisers**

**I'm not by any means a big time writer in this community but I have big time love for my readers. It means the world to me when my work is recognized amongst my peers and people that I adore and have the utmost respect for.**

**So, a HUGE thank you to _Heidi_ for the truly wonderful comments she had on the story and another HUGE thank you to the girls that provided their own thoughts for the post. _JB30, Burntcore, maplestyle, aerobee82, Courtney37, and DICATAKADD_ If I could hug each one of you I totally would so with that being said, hug your monitor or phone or whatever device you're reading this on right now. That's me giving you my thanks for the super nice things y'all said.**

**And to those of you reading and reviewing; letting me know your own theories as to what in the hell has happened to Eddie, hug you're reading devices as well. I'm giving hugs out all around.**

**Next chapter we find out what's on that video tape!**

**xoxo  
>Holly<strong>


	10. Chapter 10 The Promise

**A/N- You will get three updates this week from me. Today, Wednesday, and Friday. Katydid2363 says that a tissue warning might need to be in effect. So...just throwing that out there.**

Chapter 10  
>The Promise<p>

"Is that what I think it is?" Emmett asked, sitting up straighter. Bella nodded. "But how…?"

For the first time since their night had been turned upside down, Bella laughed. "I have no idea, Em."

Jasper was off the floor at a speedy rate, standing next to Bella eyeing the tape curiously. "You really want to watch it?"

Jasper's question made Bella laugh even harder. "Don't you?"

"Honestly? Yeah," Jasper said with a chuckle. "I do want to watch it."

"Okay," Rosalie exclaimed, throwing her hands over her head. "I'm confused. Bella, if that's some sort of sex tape between you and…"

"No! It's the interviews…the only interviews," she said pointedly to Alice. "These are the tapes of the last recording session that Seth made."

Bella handed the tape to Jasper who made quick to work it into the VCR. Taking a seat on the couch between Emmett and Rosalie, Bella stared intently at the screen waiting to see Edward smile, to hear him laugh.

Bella settled in, pulling a pillow over her lap as the screen turned from fuzz to the sight of Edward, smiling. Her insides lit up and a smile instantly formed on her face as the tears welled up in her eyes.

"_Introduce yourselves," Seth said from behind the camera._

"_Why? You know who I am," Eddie retorted._

"_Yeah, but everyone else might not?"_

_Eddie laughed. "Who're you kidding? Everyone knows who we are."_

_Eddie started blankly at the camera. "Alright," he relented. "This here, is my best friend in the whole world. Known this guy since I was about this tall," he gestured with his hand. "Em, say hi."_

"_Hey Seth," Emmett said with a big grin._

Emmett smiled watching himself on the television and did his best to keep his own tears at bay.

"_Emmett," Seth complained. _

"_Alright, fine. Hey guys, I'm Emmett McCarty. Bass player for the most kick ass band there ever was."_

"_Over there in the corner, being the pussy he usually is, is the Jazz Man. Jasper, put the Goddamn pen down and wave to the kiddies at home."_

_Jasper bit the cap of his pen between his teeth and gave a subtle wave to the camera._

"_He's no doubt penning our next hit," Eddie teased. _

"_This right here, this is Mikey. Dude, what the fuck? Could you maybe eat that shit somewhere else? You've got the whole place smelling like ass."_

_Mike looked up at the camera bashfully and hid his bag of hot fries behind his back. "Sorry man," he said._

_Eddie shook his head. "Who else? Ah, how about Garrett. He's new with the band, but we like him so we let him stay."_

"_Thanks Eddie," Garrett said._

"_And last but not least, the most beautiful woman in the world. She's off limits fellas. Baby come over here and say something pretty for the camera."_

_Bella sauntered over and slid into Edward's waiting arms. She kissed him on the lips several times before she turned toward the camera and smiled. _

"_Bella Swan," she curtsied. _

"_I love you," Edward said against her wet lips._

"_Umm…" Bella moaned. _

"_Later," Edward promised. _

Tears fell from Bella's eyes as she watched the interaction between her and Edward. She missed him so much but it was comforting to see the love they once had captured on film.

"_So Seth, you've met everyone. What do you want to know?"_

"_What's it like being famous?"_

_Eddie shrugged. "No different than the guy that pumps gas down on 52__nd__ Street. We both put our jeans on one leg at a time. We both have to sit down to shit."_

_Emmett could be heard laughing in the background._

"_Why play the small venues? Why not tour the world and play large theaters?"_

"_You asking the real stuff now! Let me see," Eddie pondered. "I like the intimate feel of a small crowd. I feel like I can get to know them. That they understand the music better. I don't care about the bright lights or all the fuss. I want to walk in to where I'm playing at, have a beer with some nobody at the bar, play my music, then take my girl home and make sweet, sweet love to her."_

_Seth panned the camera to where Bella was perched on the end of the sofa. She closed her eyes and shook her head at Edward's bluntness. _

"_You know, if you were to give a real interview, you'd have to curb the language," Seth reprimanded. _

"_Yeah?" Eddie asked. "You don't like my bad mouth, then you don't like me. I am what I am Seth, and I am classy with my words. Get that camera out of here," Eddie said, laughing. "This is why I don't do interviews. Stupid reporters and their stupid cameras in my face."_

"_Ah, c'mon, Eddie! Just one more question and I swear I'll be done," Seth whined. _

_Eddie sighed and pretended to throw an angry look toward Seth. "Alright, kid. One more."_

"_How could someone be as cool as Eddie Masen?"_

"_Get the fuck outta here," Eddie playfully yelled, pushing Seth out of the door. "And turn that damn camera off."_

Edward's laughter was replaced with white noise as the video came to an end. Everyone in the room sat motionless, wiping away tears that had fallen down their faces.

"You okay?" Emmett asked, rubbing the knots out of Bella's shoulders. She nodded and wiped her nose with the back of her hand.

"I'm good. I think I needed to watch that. As much as it hurt to remember and to see myself and all of us way back when, I think in order for me to do what I have to do, I needed to see that.

"I don't want to put it all behind me. I know that's probably asking for trouble, but I don't want to forget. He's the only man I've ever loved. The only man I ever want to love. I can't lose that."

"No one is asking you to," Rosalie said. She slid her arm around Bella's slumped form and rested her head against her shoulder.

"I feel like writing the end to this book is writing the end of our story. I know you all may think I'm crazy but I honestly believe that he's out there and that he's going to come back for me."

"Bella," Alice said gently. "I don't think that writing the book the way the story happened is ending the love you have for him. I think, if anything, it will make people see just how much you do love him."

"Thanks, Alice," she said with a small smile. "If it's alright with Emmett and Jasper, I would like for you to have a copy of the tape. You know, use it in your story. I think it would be good for people to see a side of Edward that few rarely saw."

"Oh, Bella!" Alice gushed. "I couldn't."

"You can," Emmett said. Jasper leaned over to Alice and wrapped her in his arms. He kissed the top of her head softly and agreed with Emmett.

"Really? I mean, obviously I can't use it all unless we bleep most of it out."

"Use whatever you think you can make work. I think he would have gotten a kick out of that being seen on national TV," Bella said with a chuckle.

With it all behind her, Bella said goodnight to the others and padded her way down the hardwood floor toward the bedroom once again. She changed into one of Edward's t-shirts and slid under the covers, inhaling the scent of him that still lingered on the sheets. The light on the night stand was still on so she sat up to turn it off. Something inside her brain told her to open the nightstand drawer. The pull was so great that Bella eventually opened it just to put her mind at ease. A picture of Bella and Edward sat face up in the drawer, the two of them wrapped in each other's arms, not paying attention at all to the person behind the lens. They both smiled as they stared into each others eyes.

Bella held the picture close to her chest as she made to close the drawer. A letter inside that was underneath the picture caught her attention. The recognizable script of her name caused a lump to form in her throat. She swallowed thickly and retrieved the parchment, adjusting the pillows against her back so that she could read it against the light of the lamp.

She opened the tri fold piece of paper, her hands shaking with anticipation. Inside, in Edward's delicate script, it read:

_Dear Love,_

_This is my promise to you. _

_If you wait for me then I'll come for you  
>Although I've traveled far<br>I always hold a place for you in my heart  
>If you think of me If you miss me once in awhile<br>Then I'll return to you  
>I'll return and fill that space in your heart<br>Remembering  
>Your touch<br>Your kiss  
>Your warm embrace<br>I'll find my way back to you  
>If you'll be waiting<br>If you dream of me like I dream of you  
>In a place that's warm and dark<br>In a place where I can feel the beating of your heart_

Remembering  
>Your touch<br>Your kiss  
>Your warm embrace<br>I'll find my way back to you  
>If you'll be waiting<br>I've longed for you and I have desired  
>To see your face your smile<br>To be with you wherever you are

Remembering  
>Your touch<br>Your kiss  
>Your warm embrace<br>I'll find my way back to you  
>Please say you'll be waiting<p>

Together again  
>It would feel so good to be<br>In your arms  
>Where all my journeys end<br>If you can make a promise If it's one that you can keep, I vow to come for you  
>If you wait for me and say you'll hold<br>A place for me in your heart.

_Let me come home, Bella. Home is wherever I'm with you and I haven't been home in a long time. Say you'll be waiting. When I come home, say you'll accept me back with open arms. _

_Yours forever,_

_Edward_

Bella sobbed quietly as she read and reread the letter. She finally succumbed to sleep holding the only hope she had left close to her heart. He would come back to her. She didn't need to tell the others, but she knew, eventually he would come home and she would be waiting. With open arms, she would welcome him back.

The following morning, Bella and the others rode back to collect her car and to say goodbye to both Alice and Jasper. She had grown quite fond of the girl and only hoped that when the story was finished, they could remain friends.

Emmett went back to Seattle to a house that was literally turned upside down. He called the only person he knew of to help clean the mess. Doc arrived several hours later with a guilty look on his face but willingly helped Emmett put his home back together.

Bella stayed at the cottage for the entire month, penning the end of her book. It didn't mark the end of her love for Edward, but with a promise that stayed fresh in her mind, she hoped that a new chapter was going to be written on its own soon.

4 months later

"Just act normal," Alice assured Bella while she made herself comfortable on the couch in the cottage. Bella had moved back in after tying up a few loose ends in Phoenix. Once she had put the final touches on the novel, she realized that she didn't want to say goodbye all over again. This was where she needed to be. When Edward finally returned, this was where she wanted him to come home. To her and to the house they once shared.

"I'm going to be informal with this interview. I don't want it to be stuffy and have you come across as unreachable. People have connected with your story and I want them to connect with you on a personal level as well."

"Sounds great, Alice," Bella said with a smile.

Alice and Bella did in fact remain close friends after they parted ways several months back. Alice had been juggling work in New York and a personal life in Portland. Jasper had been very understanding. Now that it was summer, their time apart was few and far between. He traveled to New York and stayed with her, letting her act as the tour guide of the big city. In the short time they had known each other; they had both fallen in love. Once Alice wrapped up her story on Eddie and the Cruisers, she was going to make Seattle her permanent home. Jasper had been offered a teaching position at the University come the fall and Alice would be able to fly back and forth working on stories if need be. If not, she had the blessing of the local affiliate to work in their studio. Alice was excited for the changes that were headed her way. When she started working on this story, she would have never thought it would have uprooted her life. It was in the best possible way, of course.

"Just forget about the camera. Pretend it's you and me, friends, talking."

"Okay," Bella smiled, nodding. "Let's do this."

Alice sat on the sofa next to Bella, appearing just as casual. She wanted people to see this interview as two friends chatting about life and love. It had actually been Bella that approached Alice with the idea of shooting the interview at the cottage. She couldn't see herself in a studio with bright lights and people all around. She wanted an intimate feel for a very intimate story. She also wanted people to see a side of her and Edward that the story couldn't convey, their lives, in their own home, as two normal people.

"Congratulations, first off," Alice began. "You're book, _The Promise: A Story of Love, Loss, and Finding Happiness,_ has been on the New York Times Best Sellers List for six weeks."

"Thank you. I'm floored by the response it's received," Bella responded with a shy smile. It had been hard for her to take praise and even harder to take the criticism that came her way regarding the book. Where most people loved the story, there were still those that didn't see the appeal.

"I had the honor of reading an advanced copy, thank you by the way, and I'd like to talk about how you've broken the book down in three very distinctive parts. Now, each section is named after a song that was recorded by The Cruisers. Why do that?"

"Even though this is essentially a love story, the music was all around us. How can you tell an Edward and Bella story without talking about the music? It seemed fitting to do it this way."

"Tell me how you choose the songs to correspond with each part."

"The first part of the story is called _Tender Years_ because that's what they were. It was the beginning of my relationship with Eddie, a time before we were a household name. It recounts our earlier days as a couple and how we managed as just another band in a sea of musicians.

"The second chapter is called _Wild Summer Nights_," Bella said with a laugh. "That's what they were. I talk about what life was like after we had hit it big. Our relationship was strained at times, but what relationship doesn't go through its ups and downs? It's basically a retelling of how we made it through, how I made it through the throngs of female fans and how we dealt with our sudden fame.

"The final piece was the hardest for me to write, for obvious reason. _Season In Hell_ is just what it says it is. We rose to the top so fast with the first album; I think we all thought we could follow it up with a second record. Of course, the music changed and people didn't like it. Eddie took it personally and ultimately," Bella closed her eyes briefly, "ended his life. It's been twelve years so it's still hard for me to talk about."

Bella wiped away fallen tears and smiled at Alice. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Alice said in a soft voice. "He was the love of your life. I can't imagine what you went through."

"Is," Bella corrected her. "He is the love of my life."

"I have to ask something else that I've noticed sitting here with you. In the book, and for as long as I've known you, when you speak about Eddie, you call him Edward. Yet sitting here with me right now, you refer to him as Eddie. Why?"

Bella thought for moment. She contemplated answering in too much detail but figured, the world had already read the words of her love and what would it hurt to be honest about this particular question.

"It's not really a very in depth answer, but it's an honest one. Eddie was the person that the world heard through their radios or when they came to see a show. Eddie was the performer that was shared with the world." Bella paused and smiled softly at Alice. "Edward was mine. It seems so silly and selfish, but that's how I always differentiated the two. Eddie was the world's, Edward was mine."

The two sat for a little longer, talking about certain parts of the book in detail. When they finished, Bella took Alice, accompanied by Seth with the camera, around the property. She showed them the house and the garage. They walked down the beach reliving what the man behind the music was like when he wasn't Eddie, but when he was Edward.

Alice stopped and stared out at the water. The wind had picked up slightly and the smell of the salt water stung her nose. The camera was still rolling but Alice paid it no mind. Her next question wasn't as a reporter; it was from one friend to another.

"Bella, if you could say one thing to Eddie right now. What would it be?"

Bella stood next to her friend, staring at the same vast ocean. She didn't have to give her answer a second thought. It was something that had been on her mind for while. With her head held high, she didn't look at the camera when she answered. She kept her sights set on the rolling tide.

"I'd tell him that he made me a promise and that he better keep it."

**A/N- If you are unfamiliar with the song, it's by Tracey Chapman and it's called The Promise. Next update on Wednesday where you will FINALLY know Eddie's fate. **

**Until then...**

**Thank you all so much for the kind words and love. I probably won't be able to respond to reviews until the story is complete, but know that I will respond.**

**xoxo**  
><strong>Holly<strong>


	11. Chapter 11 Dead or Alive?

**A/N- The awaited chapter. Is Eddie dead or Alive? I give to you...your long awaited response.**

Chapter 11  
>Dead or Alive?<p>

A lonely man watched Alice Brandon deliver her story about a band that once was from outside an electronic store that was across the street from a crowded bookstore. He rubbed his bearded jaw, the effects of going days upon days without shaving, as she stood on a desolate bridge in Port Angeles. With rapt fascination, he watched her shield the rain from her body with an umbrella and talk about the end of a man's life.

"_Twelve years ago, Eddie Masen drove his 1971 Plymouth Hemi-Cuda convertible off of this very bridge. Twelve years later, he's still as famous as he once was. _

_"With the rising interest in his lost music, the sophomore album from The Cruisers has gone on to put the man and his band back on the top of the charts. I had the honor of getting to know the remaining members personally and am lucky to be able to consider them friends. Eddie Masen may not be with us any longer, but his music and the love of his friends continue on."_

The credits rolled with the sounds of a long forgotten song playing in the background. He listened to the music, tapping his foot against the concrete to the beat. Slowly, he turned around and watched as the last of the customers entered the bookstore.

With _The Promise_ tucked under his arm, he crossed the street and joined the line of people as the last man in the store. A clerk locked the door behind him, closing the outside world off.

~xxx~

"Hey," Rosalie said as Bella signed copy after copy of her best selling novel. "I'm going to go ahead and call it a night. They just locked the doors and you only have a handful of people left."

"Alright," Bella said in a tired tone. She flicked her wrist, never imagining that she'd hate seeing her own name as much as she did right now.

"Em and I are going to grab something to eat and a couple of drinks in the bar later if you want to join us."

"I might. I don't know. I'm kind of tired. I'll call you," Bella answered.

"'kay. You did great today," Rosalie offered with a smile. "Excited about being able to relax now?"

Bella laughed. The man at the end of the line heard her and couldn't help but smile.

"Relax? I don't think I'll ever know what that means anymore. But yeah, I'm ready to go home."

"Call me if you need me or if you decide to join us. If not, I'll see you at the airport in the morning."

Rosalie left the bookstore, offering a timid smile to the man that was last in line. He looked familiar but she couldn't place where. It wasn't as if he had one of those faces, yet his eyes looked like she had seen them before. Shrugging the thought from her mind, she hailed a cab, telling the driver the name of the hotel she was staying in.

Emmett was waiting for his girlfriend in the bar, on his second drink, when she arrived. She shook the light rain from her long blonde hair and smiled as soon as her eyes connected with his. They had been dating off and on since he asked her out for dinner in his Hummer behind Bella's unused garage. With her working in Phoenix and him in Seattle, they had little time to see one another but they were making it work. Just as Alice and Jasper were. Rosalie had exciting news she couldn't wait to share with Emmett but weighing heavily on her mind, was the piercing stare of the man with the green eyes at the bookstore.

"You okay?" Emmett asked, standing from his position on the barstool as he hugged Rosalie tightly.

"Yeah, I think so. There was this guy at the book signing when I left and he looked so familiar. Kind of homeless though," she added.

"Like, scary homeless? Will Bella be alright? Maybe we should go back and wait on her?" Emmett had gone into overprotective brother mode.

"No," Rosalie fussed. "She'll be fine. The car is out front waiting to drive her back to the hotel. I don't know, Em. He had these eyes that I swear I've seen before."

"You got any ex-boyfriends in Chicago you're hiding from me?" he teased.

"No," she playfully slapped his arm. He reached out and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her flush to his body. She leaned down and pressed her lips firmly against his own. They moaned at the contact.

"I've missed you," she whispered.

"I missed you, too baby. Let's get you something to drink and then we'll order dinner, or should we wait for Bella?"

"A drink sounds wonderful. As for Bella, I think she's going to call it a night. She didn't sound up for dinner and drinks. It's been a long day. Successful, but long."

Emmett ordered Rosalie a glass of her favorite wine and led her over to a small private table in the corner. "That's good to hear. So big turn out, huh?"

Rosalie nodded as she took a sip from her glass. "Very good turnout. I think the best we've seen yet. Bella's worn out though so I'm glad this was our last stop on the tour. She needs the rest."

"Tomorrow. Tomorrow we can all rest a little. Well, you won't be resting for a while," he teased.

"How long is a while?" Rosalie quipped back.

"Hmmm…" Emmett said, thinking the question over. "At least a few days."

"How about for forever?" Rosalie asked.

Emmett's eyes grew wide. "What do you mean?"

"How about I stay tired forever? How about I move to Seattle?"

Emmett stood and gathered Rosalie in his arms. "Really?" he whispered into her hair. She nodded against his bulky frame. "But how?"

"I'm setting up an office in the city. Bella's going to be writing from the cottage from now on and I see no other reason to hang back. My life, my love and my home are in Seattle. With you."

Emmett kissed Rosalie with as much passion as he could given that they weren't alone. "Let's skip dinner. We can order room service."

~xxx~

Bella sat at the table, wishing the sweet old woman that was in front of her, would hurry her story along. It wasn't that she didn't want to hear what she had to say; she seemed like a lovely woman but Bella was tired and desperately wanted to fall asleep.

"My dear Juniper, Lord bless him," the elderly lady said as she looked to the Heaven's above, "he used to sing to me all time. Terrible voice he had, but I loved him more for it."

"That's very sweet," Bella replied. Jane, her assistant, quickly returned from getting her a pen that had ink. The last four customers of the day and Bella's pen decided to run out of ink. "Who do you want me to make this to?"

"Eleanor Junebee," she said with a smile.

Bella repeated the name back to her. "And you said your late husband's name was Juniper?"

"I sure did! Jumpin' Juniper Junebee!" she exclaimed.

Bella bit the inside of her cheek to hide her laughter. The last man in line watched her do so, doing his best to hold his own laughter in.

"Well, there you go," Bella said, handing her over her copy of the book. "Thank you for stopping by."

"You're very welcome, dear. You have a nice stay in Chicago."

The next person in line was a younger man whose eyes lit up when he appraised Bella. She was just as beautiful in person as the biography picture on the back jacket of her novel.

"Hi." Bella offered a smile. He handed her over the book with shaky hands. "Who can I make this out to?"

"Um…Eddie." Bella snapped her head up. She had been asked to sign things as if she were actually signing them to Edward personally. It had creeped her out thinking that maybe these men that were reading her book actually pictured themselves as Edward or imagined themselves in bed with her.

"Eddie?" she questioned. Her temper was about to flare from the long day and even longer hours.

"It's…it's my name," the boy said apprehensively.

Bella gave him a weak smile and began to write his name on the inside cover. "Alright, to Eddie. Sincerely, Bella Swan," she said aloud as she wrote in the book.

"Will you have dinner with me?" he suddenly asked.

Bella slowly lifted her head. "I'm sorry, but no. Thank you for stopping by today."

Without another look in his direction, Bella turned her body away from the last two people and uncapped the lid to her water bottle. "Some people are just creepy," Bella said to Jane.

"Speaking of creepy, the last guy in here looks like he might try and pull something."

Bella rolled her eyes and sighed loudly. Two more people. Two more and she could go back to the hotel and get some rest. It wasn't like she wasn't grateful for the legions of fans, both hers and of the bands that had come out to her book signings, but the past few weeks had taken a toll on her. She had been on the road, visiting city after city for weeks without a break. She was looking forward to vegging out and sleeping until the break of day. She was even more grateful not to have to sign her damn name for a while.

A woman in her mid thirties was next and she smiled sweetly at Bella as she autographed her copy of the book. Taking a deep breath, Bella prepared for the last visitor of the day.

The loner handed her his copy of the book, worn and tattered from reading is so much. He knew it frontward and back. He could recite from memory certain scenes and could recall in his head the look on her face as she talked about Eddie.

"Who can I make this out to?" she asked, never looking at the man's face.

"Edward," he said, his voice hinting at a mix of a midwest accent.

"Edward? Right, okay Edward," she shook her head, reminding herself that he was the last person of the evening. "I guess you want to ask me out too?" Realizing how gruff she sounded, she immediately withdrew her comment.

"I'm sorry. It's been a long day." She picked up the worn copy of the book and studied it intently. "Looks like you've really read this thing. How did you enjoy it?"

"Very much so," he admitted. "Although, I don't think you portray his side of the love affair accurately."

"Is that so?" she asked, anger rising in her chest. "And why is that?"

"Because I think that he loves you much more than words could ever convey."

Time slowed to a crawl as Bella raised her head to see the man in front of her. The rough hair on his defined, angular jaw looked like it had been there for days, maybe even weeks. The unkept, unruly hair that was on top of his head needed a good brush taken to it. But it was his eyes that made her gasp out loud. The deep green color bore into her soul and reminded her of only one other person.

The man smiled his crooked smile, the one he'd knew she'd recognize anywhere. The one that was for her and only her. "Hello, love."

**A/N- *big toothy grin* Just so you all know, I had originally planned this for the last chapter with no epi. But...I kind of figured leaving it with that last line would have been mean of me. One more chapter to go! See everyone on Friday!**


	12. Chapter 12 The Seven Stages of Grief

**A/N- The final chapter. Please read the a/n at the end as it contains important information regarding an epilogue. THIS IS NOT THE EPILOGUE BUT THE FINAL CHAPTER.**

**Without further ado, I give you Eddie in present time.**

Chapter 12  
>The Seven Stages of Grief<p>

**Shock and Denial  
><strong>Bella paced the hotel room she was supposed to stay one more night in. Her emotions were running amuck. One minute, she was signing copies of her book aggravated at the poor attempts of the men who were seeking her company, and the next she was breathing the same air as Edward.

She could hardly tear her eyes away from him afraid that he would disappear if she blinked. Once the initial shock had worn off, and Bella was forced to leave the deserted bookstore, she took his hand in hers and led him to the waiting car. Together, hand in hand, they rode silently back to the hotel.

Now, they were situated inside the tiny room, Edward watching Bella intently as she continued to pace the length of the room. He was nervous for her to say something. He deserved every bit of anger that she directed towards him but he desperately sought for her embrace. The hand holding was nice, something he had missed more than he had ever imagined, but he wanted to hold her in his arms, whisper his words of apology until she finally accepted.

"Why?" was her first question. "Why have you left me alone for twelve years?"

"Bella, I…" Edward was cut off suddenly by Bella's outstretched hand in warning. He wasn't supposed to speak. It was a rhetorical question.

"You died," she said looking into his sad eyes. "You died and you left me! You're not here. You can't be. I must be seeing things. I'm sleep deprived. That's it. That has to be what it is."

Bella reached for her cell phone and hit Rosalie's number on speed dial. She knew if she told her who was in her room right at this moment Rosalie would think she was just as manic as she sounded.

"Bella," Rosalie answered breathless. "I'm sorry I didn't call you. Emmett and I decided to order in. You didn't go to the bar did you?"

"No, in fact Rosalie, I won't be staying in Chicago tonight. I'm going to take the red eye back to Washington. You and Em will be okay flying alone tomorrow, huh?"

"We'll be fine," Rosalie answered. "What's wrong? You're scaring me. You sound as if you've seen a ghost."

Bella's maniacal laughter filled the space she was in. Edward kept a close eye on her, expecting a strong reaction, but never guessing that she would leave him as soon as he returned.

"I'm fine, Rose, just peachy. Listen, tell Emmett," she said as she narrowed her eyes at Edward when she said his name, "that I have a surprise waiting for him when you two get back. In fact, I think I'll throw a party for this particular occasion. Call Alice and Jasper to join us too. Call me when you land tomorrow and I'll have more details."

"Bella, I'm really worried. Sweetie, why don't you get some sleep and we can talk about whatever it is in the morning? I'm sure it can wait until we are all on the plane."

"No, I need to leave tonight. I'm sorry, but you'll understand why soon. I love you and Emmett both."

She hung up the phone and looked at Edward. "I'm packing a bag and going home. If you're real we'll find out when we get to the airport and we have to board the plane. I'm assuming you have some kind of identification on you? If not, then you're not real and I can go back to thinking that this is some sort of royally fucked up dream."

**Pain and Guilt  
><strong>When Bella and Edward reached the airport, she was shocked to see him produce a driver's license from his wallet. A heavy weight filled her chest and tears clouded her vision as they boarded the plane. She was still afraid to let go of his hand and he held on to her for dear life. He knew better than to try and coax anything out of her. This was something she had to work out on her own before explanations could be shared.

They lifted into the nighttime sky, the passagengers around them all closing their eyes to catch a quick nap before they arrived at their destination. Bella's nerves were on end and as much as she was drained from the weeks before, she couldn't close her eyes and relax. She instead, sat in her seat, allowing silent tears to coat her face.

It pained Edward to see her so hurt. He had caused this yet he didn't know how to fix it. When he decided to show his face again it had been on a whim. He never imagined that Bella would be in the same city as he was. Sure he had kept up with the news and knew all about the rising interest once again in The Cruisers. He followed the stories when the tapes had been discovered, not realizing that they were even missing, and the path which lead Bella to the best sellers list. He purchased the book the day it came out and had read it in one sitting. Of course, it was his own life he was reading about.

The title of the book didn't go unnoticed by him either. She had found the letter he left for her the night he decided to fake his own death and she understood the meaning behind it. His original plan was to return to where it had all started for them to reclaim his love and his previous life. But when he saw a sign at the bookstore where he had purchased the book that Bella would be in town signing copies, he knew that fate had stepped in. He had to announce himself at last and hope that she was going to stand behind her own promise. The promise she left for him in return in the forward of the book.

For the longest time, Bella cried on the plane, holding Edward's hand and repeating the same things over and over.

"Was I not good enough for you? Is that why you left? Did you need to find happiness elsewhere?"

The same three questions were repeated until slumber finally took Bella to a land of unconsciousness. Edward held on to her hand, never letting go. There were times when she'd jerk away and look at him, her eyes giving away that she was afraid he had left.

The last thing Bella heard before she was able to sleep without interruptions was Edward's soft voice in her ear. "Sleep love. I'm not going anywhere."

**Anger and Bargaining  
><strong>Bella had sent Seth a text message before they took off from Chicago asking him to bring her car to the airport. She wanted to be able to jump right off the plane and into her car without any hustle and bustle. She was ready to get home even though she knew she wouldn't sleep. The few moments on the plane were enough for her to clear her head. Once she was able to do that, the anger she had been feeling for the past twelve years was at the front of her mind.

She led Edward to the car as soon as they stepped onto the tarmac. He followed behind like a puppy, sliding into the passenger seat when the doors unlocked on the small sedan.

The airport in Port Angeles was not far from their cottage in Rialto Beach. Edward remained quiet for most of the trip afraid to speak and rouse Bella. She was exhausted and driving through the darkened night. She needed to keep her eyes on the road so they didn't really crash their car and end up dead.

When they arrived at the house Edward hadn't seen in over twelve years, he silently prayed that in the morning he would be able to enjoy its majestic beauty. He had missed his home that sheltered his material possessions but most of all, he missed his home that held his heart.

Bella walked through the front doors, with Edward close on her heels. She was expecting to wake up from her nightmare any second, but until then, she was going to give him a piece of her mind. She heard him close the door softly behind him and place his bag on the floor. She whipped her body around when she felt him moving toward her and slapped him across the face.

He stood motionless, taking the abuse that was deserved. Her anger rolled from her body and all he could do was stand there and take it.

"How could you?" she seethed. "How could you leave me like that? Do you have any idea what I've been through? What we all went through? Does it even matter to you or were you only thinking about yourself?"

Bella kicked off her heels and ran her fingers through her matted down hair. Edward remained silent. He knew it was not the time for him to plead and beg for her forgiveness. She needed to get this off her chest.

"I would have given anything, do you hear me, _anything_ for you to come back to me! I was left alone for twelve years. Never in all that time did I allow another man to touch me or hold me they way that I let you. I never loved anyone else, Edward! It's always been you and it always will be but how could you do this to me?"

She placed her hands on her hips and huffed. "Why now? Why come back now? Are you done playing the part of the struggling artist? Are you ready to be a man again?"

Her words stung worse than the slap across his face, but she was right. He had been a coward for so long and now he was tired of running. He wanted to start over and put the past behind him, but the past that he had lived was no hell like the one he had put Bella and the others through.

**Depression, Reflection, Loneliness  
><strong>Bella stormed off to their bedroom and slammed the door hard enough for the frame of the house to shake. For a brief moment Edward considered following her, but he didn't. Instead, he took in everything about the home he once shared with the love of his life. The home he had bought for the two of them to grow old in.

Everything was exactly the same as he remembered it. The pictures of the ocean still hung on the walls and the same kitchen table that he had taken her over so many times before was still in the breakfast nook. Black and white photographs of the band in earlier, more carefree times were in the same frames scattered throughout the house.

He walked to the sofa in the living room and sat down, stretching his long legs out and leaning his head back. He stared at the ceiling thinking over the past twelve years and what he had been doing. It wasn't anything to write home about, hell, he should have put his own pride aside and stood up like a man when Alec and the record company didn't like the second album. He was young and stupid then and he took it personally that they didn't feel as strongly about the lyrics he wrote.

The curtains draping the window fluttered open from the breeze of the ceiling fan. He cocked his head to the side to see a faint light across the beach below. The movement caused him to notice a picture on the table next to the couch. He sat up and picked the frame up, lightly touching the silver that encased the picture. He instantly recognized all of the faces. Bella was standing in the middle of Emmett and Jasper, their arms thrown over her shoulders. Emmett's other arm was thrown over a tall, leggy blonde. He laughed to himself thinking that in twelve years his best friend hadn't changed a bit. He recognized the woman as the one that eyed him warily from the bookstore. Rosalie, he assumed.

On Jasper's other side was none other than Alice Brandon, the woman responsible for the lingering interest in the band. He smiled as he took in their happy faces. Bella had found life outside of him and that knowledge pained him.

The house was silent and he contemplated knocking on the bedroom door, but the faint light of the beach below was calling his name. Quietly, he stepped out of the house and walked down to the water, where he sat alone until the sun rose in the sky.

Bella sat on the bed with her arms wrapped around her knees. For hours she sat like a statue, the only movement was the blinking of her eyes. She replayed every horrendous event from her past in chronological order; the news of Edward's crash, the funeral, moving away from the only home she had ever really known, coping through a life without him. In between those moments of despair, she thought of the good times, remembering when there were no secrets between her and Edward, them laughing, making love, singing songs, and holding hands as they walked silently down the beach. For hours she was stoic as the past caught up with her present.

**The Upward Turn  
><strong>When the sun rose over the water outside, it lit up the room Bella had locked herself away in. The beacon of light not only shown the promise of a new day, it allowed her to believe that maybe with time and some explaining things would work themselves out. She had to have hope because if she was still dreaming, she had yet to wake.

**Reconstruction and Working Through  
><strong>Bella walked out of the french doors that led to the back patio from her bedroom to watch the sunrise. She saw Edward sitting alone in the sand, staring out into the vast nothingness of the ocean. This was her moment. If she wanted answers and if she wanted to work through gaining his trust again, she was going to have to talk to him or rather let him talk.

Edward was so deep in his own thoughts that he never heard Bella sit down beside him until her hand covered his.

"Good morning," she softly whispered.

He turned his head to the side and took in her exhausted state. She appeared to not have slept a wink the night before other than on the plane ride. She was still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Even though he had left her so long ago, his heart remained hers. Other women never caught what Edward Masen had already given away.

"Morning," he said, his voice rough from remaining silent for so long.

"Listen, I'm not sorry for slapping you last night. You know as well as I do that you deserved it and more." Edward nodded. "I need to let you explain things to me. I need to hear you tell me what happened. If we're going to have any hope of getting past this, I need to hear you tell me everything."

Hope. That one little word gave Edward so much promise it was hard to keep a smile off of his face.

"Where do you want me to start?" he asked.

"How about the beginning? Or the beginning of my end, at least."

Edward took a long deep breath and spilled everything to Bella.

"When I left you that last morning, I knew I had to get away. Seeing you, so peaceful, I thought I'd never be enough for you. That was proven when Alec called my music complete shit. Do you know how hard that was for me to hear him call the words that I put on paper and felt in my chest shit? My pride got in the way and I felt like a failure."

"Why?" Bella interrupted. "We had a successful album. We could have shopped the music around."

"We could have but at the time I wasn't thinking about all of that. I kept thinking, I'm not good enough. If I'm not good enough for the world to hear my music then how can I be good enough for you?"

"Edward," Bella said sadly.

"Don't. Let me get this out."

Something was off as Edward spoke and he realized that being this close to Bella and not holding her was messing with his head.

"Can I ask a favor before I go any further? You have every right to deny me but I have to ask." Bella nodded. "Can I hold you? It's been killing me being so close to you yet so far away."

For the first time ever, Bella felt nervous. She bit her lip and agreed to Edward's request. He pulled her into his embrace, settling her between his parted legs. She leaned her back against his chest and his arms circled her close.

"That's better," he said, his head buried in the crook of her neck. Butterflies raced a marathon in Bella's stomach at the close proximity of Edward's body.

"So, like I was saying, that morning I watched you sleep and I thought, how did God give me such a perfect angel when I'm nothing? Bella, I didn't want to leave you but I didn't think I was good enough for you. I thought if I cut myself off from your life that you would move on and find someone who was worthy of your love."

"I didn't," she whispered.

Edward would never tell her, but he was elated that another man had never captured her heart. Even though he had no right to claim her as his own after abandoning her, he still felt happy at the thought of Bella remaining pure for him.

"I couldn't be angry if you did," he replied. "I mean, I would be but I'd have to get over it."

"Would you have?" Bella questioned. "I mean, would you have ever gotten over it?"

Edward laughed for the first time in a long while. The sound made Bella's heart skip a beat. "No," he admitted. "I wouldn't."

Bella herself smiled at his admission.

"It was early in the morning; the sun hadn't even fully risen, when I left. You had only been asleep for a little while. I crept out of the house and drove. It started out with me just clearing my head. I never intended to stage my own death but when I came across the Eighth Street Bridge it seemed like the only possible way.

"I know it was cowardly of me. I was stupid and scared. I thought running away and erasing who I was would give me the clarity that I needed. So, I put the car in drive and watched it fall over the edge. Believe me when I tell you that it was hard to watch her go but I thought it was the only way. Without turning back, I began to walk. I walked and walked until a logger took pity on me and offered me a ride.

"I hitched for a while. Picking up with drivers and going wherever they were until I landed in Chicago. I had been there for about ten years before you showed up."

Bella didn't realize she had been crying. His explanation hurt more than she ever could have imagined. "So you just started over with a new life? A new set of friends? A new love?"

"No," Edward said firmly. He took her chin in his hand and turned her face so that she could see the honesty in his eyes. "I've never loved another. I'll never love another. It's always been you and it always will be. Even after I tell you this, if you won't have me, then I'll never have another."

Edward wiped away the tracks of Bella's tears but held back kissing her to make the sadness go away. "Please don't cry."

"I can't help it," she said through her sobs. "I've missed you for so long. I've been waiting for you to show back up and now that you're here."

"Now that I'm here, what love?"

Bella thought over her words carefully before she spoke them aloud. It didn't matter how she phrased it, it was going to sound hurtful.

"It's just, now that you're here; I mean _really _here, I can't just jump back into how things were. Believe me when I tell you that I've wanted nothing more than for you to hold me like this. I've dreamed of it every single night since you left but it's going to take time Edward. I'm going to need time to come to terms that you're back."

"I know," he said. "I don't expect you to forgive me easily. I knew the consequences when I showed my face. I knew that it was going to take work, but I'm telling you Bella, I will work my ass off every day for the rest of my life to prove to you that I am worthy of you."

"I've never doubted that for a second, Edward."

They were silent as they watched the surf roll onto the beach, each in their own thoughts of the events that had transpired.

"Edward?" Bella asked after several long quiet moments.

"Yes?" Edward murmured.

"What have you been doing for the past twelve years? How did you get by?"

"Well, like I said, the first two years I hitched rides with truckers from town to town. I'd help them load and unload cargo to get to the next place. When I made it to Chicago, I met a guy named Paul who offered me a job."

"Doing what?" she inquired.

"You forget that I was good with my hands," Edward teased.

Bella blushed at his choice of words. She was in fact thinking of how good Edward was with his hands. Her reaction caused him to chuckle.

"Not that kind of handy," he assured her. "He owned a mechanic shop and I helped him fix the cars. I haven't used my other skills since that last night with you."

**Acceptance and Hope  
><strong>Bella looked up at him and wanted to crash her lips against his own. That single admission made her realize that she could never imagine a life without Edward. It was going to take a lot of work and as long as he stayed by her side, they had all the time in the world.

"I think we ought to head inside," Bella said although she hated to leave the comfort of Edward's arms.

"Yeah, maybe so."

"I can fix us something to eat. I don't know how hungry you are, but I haven't eaten since lunch yesterday."

Reluctantly, Edward released his hold on Bella so that she could stand. She offered her hand to him and helped pull him to his feet. They walked back to the house, holding hands, like a couple of love struck teenagers.

"I don't think you have any razors here," she mused as they walked along the beach.

"You don't like the beard?" he joked.

"It's growing on me but I think it might be a little itchy against certain parts of my body."

Edward smiled and drew Bella closer to his body. Time was what they needed but hearing her say something as simple as that gave him all the hope in the world that they were going to be okay.

The days passed in the same manor. They talked all day about the things they had missed. They recalled past memories and laughed until their sides hurt. Bella cried and Edward gave her space. At night, they lay together, Bella holding on to Edward for dear life. Even the slightest movements from him woke her up in a panic. It was a feeling she was afraid she would never get past.

They were safe inside their little bubble fielding off attempts from the outside world. Rosalie on the other hand was frantic at not being able to see how Bella was. Something in Chicago had spooked her and she had a feeling it had something to do with the man that struck a nerve with her inside the bookstore.

Emmett, on the other hand, was abundant with excitement over the news that Bella had a surprise for him. It was the overgrown child in him set free. He loved surprises and could barely contain his giddiness when Rosalie told him that they were going to pay Bella a visit that day. Alice and Jasper joined the two for the journey from Seattle to Port Angeles. Bella had mentioned to Rose that she was going to get everyone together, so why not help her out a little.

She hoped that her friend was being so reclusive because she had just spent weeks on the road promoting her book. In a few short hours, she would have her answer and then, once satisfied with how Bella was getting along, she would offer to take her out to eat to celebrate.

The house was full of laughter as Edward and Bella dressed for the day. Bella had taken a trip into town to pick up a few things for Edward that he hadn't packed with him. The clothes were a different story. He was dressed just as she had always remembered him. A black faded T-shirt and tight fitting jeans. Over the years, Edward had filled out so the jeans were even tighter than before. That fact didn't bother Bella but it did Edward. On her stop, she had picked up a new pair of jeans for him, saying that they could go to Seattle in a few days to buy him a new wardrobe.

Edward was reluctant about spending Bella's money at first. Once she explained that she had been keeping the money earned from the second album in a separate account, he felt a little better. Technically it was his money to spend and a lot of money it was! He had gone from living paycheck to paycheck to having an account full of money. It was going to be an adjustment getting used to the large bank account.

Edward was in the bathroom, shaving off the last of his beard when a knock resounded at the front door.

"Who in the world?" Bella questioned aloud as she moved to answer it.

"Tell them to go away!" Edward called out. "I've waited days to shave this thing off so I can have my wicked way with you."

Bella laughed all the way to the front door and when she opened it up, she still had a huge grin on her face.

"Thank God!" Rosalie exclaimed.

Bella couldn't say she wasn't shocked to see her friends on the other side. "Well, hello to you too. Don't you think you could have called first?"

"We could have," Rosalie said as she stepped into the living room. "But you would have told us not to come."

Bella couldn't argue with her there. She greeted her friends and ushered them all inside. Emmett was bouncing up and down on his feet, which made Bella giggle.

"How much sugar have you had today?"

"None," he said overly excited. "Now where is it? Where is my surprise?"

"Bella," Edward called out from the back. He stepped out of the bathroom, drying his face with a wash cloth. "Who's here?"

Rosalie was about to make a crass comment about Bella having a guest and Alice had to hold back the giggles. Rosalie overreacted she had learned. Bella had been working her ass off and if she wanted to let loose and blow off some steam, she should have been able to do so without her friends interrupting.

Emmett and Jasper, however, froze. They knew that voice. It couldn't be him. There was no way.

Edward came around the corner and down the hall where he made eye contact with two people he knew eventually he'd have to face.

Emmett didn't know whether to laugh or cry, so he chose the later. With timid steps, Edward walked down the hall to face the gauntlet head on. Emmett inched forward, as if he still couldn't believe who was in front of him. With only a few feet between them, Emmett wrapped his arms around Edward's neck and squeezed him so tight, his eyes actually closed from the pressure. When Emmett released himself from Edward's embrace, he took two steps back and with all of his might, clocked him square in the jaw.

**A/N- Love or hate, I'm sure there are some strong opinions either way. **

**Before I get too mushy, I have to thank Katydid2363 who has been my beta since I posted the very first chapter of my very first story so long ago. To ShellWRX who has been with me as a reader since that very first story and who unknowingly became a prereader for Eddie without me even asking her. Sometimes, it's better to ask forgiveness rather than permission. Although, I don't think she minded that much. Both of you have been such an amazing support system thoughout this. From the laughing, to the crying, I'm so glad that you both were along for the ride.**

**I've been in this fandom for over two years now. I've made some amazing friendships and I've been lucky enough to actually meet these wonderful girls I consider some of my closest friends. I've interacted with readers and I've found a nack for writing. When I started in this fandom, I had no idea what I was doing. And thus, my baby, The Sovereign Six was born. Then I stepped out of my comfort zone and wrote a Bella and Carlisle story that I hold very near and dear to my heart; You Are, The Only Exception. And then I wrote this. This little story based on a movie I grew up watching. If my stories were like kids, Eddie would be my favorite. I've had more fun writing this story and interacting with the readers that I have any of my other stories. I want to thank each and every single one of you who read, reviewed, and pimped this story. You'll never quite know just how much it all means to me. **

**I never considered writing an epilogue for this story. For me, the way it ended was good enough. But, I leave the choice with you. My wonderful, amazing, and hopefully not pissed readers, a chance to tell me whether or not you want an epi. If you do, I'll write one. If you don't, well, I guess they lived happily ever after (of course, after Eddie's face healed). PM me, leave a review, tweet me! (I'm Hollister_1980)**

**In the mean time, I still have another WIP going on. Just Like A Dream is still updating but it too, is close to being complete. **

**Again, thank you so much. From the bottom of my heart, the depth of my soul- I love each and every one of you and the experience of writing a story would not be near as fun without the amazing support each one of you has shown me. **

**Until we meet again...  
>Holly<strong>


	13. Chapter 13 Epilogue

Eddie and The Cruisers  
>Epilogue<p>

"_Can you see the light  
><em>_Can you hear the sound  
><em>_Can you feel this whole world turning around"  
><em>Season in Hell (reprise) from the motion picture, Eddie and The Cruisers

Several years later…

The Clallam County Corrections facility sat nestled in the middle of downtown Port Angeles. It looked nothing like what you might have seen from an episode of Law and Order. Instead, it was just another building, amongst the throngs of businesses along Lincoln Street.

It was however, as drab and grey as the weather in good old Washington State. Eddie, clad in only his signature black leather jacket to shield him from the rain, took one last puff off of his cigarette before tossing it aside. The familiar face of a long time friend had begun his descent into the open free world. With small steps, Eddie walked to meet him, unsure as to what the reunion was going to hold.

Mike exited the corrections facility, unaware that anyone was going to be waiting for him. He half expected Jessica or some other equally fanatic roadie to appear to help ease him back into the real world. What waited for him made him chuckle to himself. He had heard the rumors although the man behind those rumors had never shown his face while he had been behind bars. All the better, Mike thought. At least now his rage and pent up frustration wouldn't be kept at bay with a piece of glass between them.

In all the time he had been gone, Mike had missed him just as much as the others. A part of him blamed Eddie for the route his life had taken but with the help of counselors inside the prison, Mike was able to keep that animosity at bay. Upon seeing Eddie's face, the hatred and love all came flooding back.

When they met in the middle, Mike wrapped Eddie into a fierce man hug, gripping him a little too tightly. That was the love of the man before him seeping out. But just as soon as that love for a brother came over him, anger burst through the surface. Mike stepped away from their embrace and studied the man before him. He was much older than he remembered but it was still him all the same. The same coward that had left them all in shambles. The same man that not only walked away from his best friends and the music he had inspired in so many, but more importantly, a man who walked away from the love of his life.

Mike reared his fist back but Eddie was prepared. He had been blindsided when he was reunited with Emmett, but he was prepared for the punch Mike was about to deliver.

"Don't," Eddie simply said.

"Why not?" Mike questioned.

Eddie sighed and rubbed his jaw remembering the crack he heard when Emmett's fist had connected. "Because I'm finally getting over Em doing that very same thing to me. I don't need to have my jaw reset again."

Eddie looked down at the bag in Mike's hand. "That all?" he asked.

Mike nodded. "Not like I've been staying at the Ritz or something, Eddie. I didn't have much."

The two began to walk silently to where Eddie had parked the car. When they were close enough for Mike to realize it was his ride, he snorted a laugh.

"What?" Eddie asked, fighting back his own smile.

"Nothing. I mean, when you arose you couldn't bring your car back with you? What is this thing?" Mike asked, running his finger along the silver paint. "Your soccer mom mobile?"

"Funny," Eddie said flatly. "It's Bella's. She's at the cottage writing today. It's the only car we have."

"We?" Mike asked. "Man, I guess some things never change. That girl has had it bad for you since we were kids. You're one lucky bastard, you know that? She could have easily found someone else when we all thought you were dead. She had every right to, ya know?"

Unlocking the doors, Eddie opened the car door and slid in, Mike following suit. He sighed as he put the car into gear. "I know. Believe me, I know."

"She's either stupid or you're hung like a mule."

"Hey," Eddie snapped, shoving his finger into Mike's face. "Don't talk about my fiancée like that."

Mike's eyes widened. He didn't utter a word, only shook his head.

"She's not stupid," Eddie finally said, clearing the awkward silence in the car as they drove out of downtown. "I was stupid. I'm a lucky son of a bitch. I know that and believe me I prove to her every damn day how lucky I am to have her. There will never be another day that goes by that she won't know how much I love her and how sorry I am for what I did. We've had our problems in the past couple of years. Nothin's easy. Love ain't easy," he stressed.

With his verbal spat of diarrhea lacking a filter, Eddie continued talking. "We've been seeing someone. A doc. She's nice and it's helping us. I don't want to lose her. I can't lose her."

Mike contemplated Eddie's words for a minute. "Yeah, well," he finally said. "All's I'm saying is, if she did leave you, you'd have no one to blame but yourself."

Mike was right, and as much as he hated to admit it to anyone that was the one fear he had. That after all this time, she might still walk away from it all. In his private sessions with Dr. Platt, he had spent hours, crying over that one simple admission. She could walk away, and he'd have no one to blame but himself.

The first Saturday night of every month Solar Eclipse had a packed house. Normally they came out to hear the vintage sounds of a tribute band. Tonight the patrons were wrapped around the building, hoping to get in and hear there favorite band perform once again live in person for the first time in over fifteen years. Even if most weren't allowed inside the doors, they each hoped to at least catch a glance at them as they left. Eddie was notorious for leaving through the front doors where his beloved car would have been parked. Outside the front door, parked along the curb, was a simple silver Volvo.

Inside, the crowd barely had any room to breathe. People were packed in rows deep at the front of the stage. Tables were removed to provide more room for everyone to gather. The air crackled with noise, hopefulness that fed off of everyone there. The Cruisers were back! Eddie had returned and now they were finally going to give their fans what they wanted. One last show to close out their torrid story.

Behind the stage, a small waiting area had been set up. It wasn't big and in past times, the band never required a space to gather their bearings. But this wasn't the past. This was the first time the group had taken the stage together. This was the first time they would play the music they were notorious for, as well as the music that was once lost; now still climbing the charts.

It was a somber moment. Each one of them lost in their own thoughts. Jasper off to the side, cleaning his saxophone so that it would give off the best possible sound. Mike twirling his drumsticks through his fingers like a majorette. Garrett, alone in the corner, thinking to himself how he was the outsider of the bunch. He had never truly felt a part of the band but then again, he had big shoes to fill. Shoes that no man could have filled.

Then there was Emmett who was torn between pretending to tune his guitar or stare at the back of Eddie's head wondering if this was all real or a dream. After that night, where he had returned from the shadows, their relationship had been tense. Sure, Emmett hugged the man upon seeing him, but he also knocked him out cold. It was going to take time to mend their relationship. Eddie was his best friend, his brother, and it was that part of the love he shared for the man he had known practically his whole life, that allowed him to be able to work at putting their relationship back together. Rosalie of course, was a big help. It seemed that Bella wasn't the only one Eddie was concerned with making amends with. He seemed to have personally accepted the role that he now had two other people to spend the rest of time assuring he wouldn't leave again. Rosalie was one tough cookie. Eddie had taken a liking to her immediately but the sentiment couldn't be returned. She was too focused on making sure that Emmett was okay after the reunion of epic proportions and while it was going to take time, Emmett knew that day by day things were looking brighter. Still, sitting with the man himself, surrounded by the one thing that they had loved more than pussy, was the music. It was Eddie's idea to reunite the group for one final show and of course, Alice was all too excited to be the biggest supporter for Eddie's idea.

Alice. She and Eddie had become close since his return. It was almost like a brother and sister type of relationship. Being the biggest outsider in the group itself, having known no one upon the initial interviews, she took a liking to the mysterious man only after she knew that Jasper wasn't too traumatized with his return. Unlike Emmett, Jasper didn't take his aggressions or anger out on Eddie in a physical sense. Everything was mental for Jasper. Maybe it was the years he had spent in the classroom with teenagers. Maybe it was just in his nature, being the guy who was admitted to the group well after they had already formed a bond. Whatever the case was, Jasper and Eddie had spent lots of time talking. Sure Eddie and Bella both were seeing a doctor about everything that had happened between them, but Jasper felt like it was easier for Eddie to talk to him, a friend. He could tell him things about his fears and desires and know that he wasn't getting some standard bullshit clinical response. With Jasper everything was one hundred percent real. No sugar coating, no hand holding. It was what it was. And for that, Eddie respected the man even more.

Doc poked his head through the curtain letting the band know they had only a few minutes before the show would start. The mood grew even more somber than it had before. Bella had moved to stand beside Edward, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist. Her hands, clasped together, were resting on his stomach. Eddie took them in his and gave them a squeeze.

"You'll do great," she whispered.

He smirked, aware that she couldn't really see him. He turned his head and looked at her with the same love and devotion he had been giving her since his return.

"I love you," he said in response.

Bella lifted herself to her tip toes and kissed him gently on the mouth. "I love you too. And after the show, you can show me just how much."

Alice and Rosalie sat together at a table that was reserved for just them. It was arguably the best seat in the house. Away from the bodies packing the stage area, or those waiting at the bar for another drink. They could see the whole stage and the reactions of the patrons around it. Which was good, Alice thought. Seth, who was standing right behind them, would be able to get the whole show from his vantage point. It was to help show the world that the dynamic between the Cruisers was still there. For her upcoming prime time special, everyone in America, whether they had ever been able to see the band perform back in the day, would see it, over fifteen years later and know that no amount of time or space could damper the classic sounds from a classic band.

The stage lights dimmed, and the bar grew silent. This was it. This was the signal that the show was about to take place. After about a minute of complete darkness, the familiar sound of Mike hitting the cymbals of his drums was heard like a rumble throughout the bar. Immediately, Garrett followed him, playing the all too haunting keys of the piano. Eddie stood at the stage, his head bowed as the music crept its way into his veins. It had been a long time, too long, since he had been here. Even though he knew it was Garrett that was providing the signature sounds, he couldn't help but think of his friend, Jacob. He closed his eyes tightly, and pictured his friend behind him. His eyes would have been intent on his fingers as they ghosted over the keys. His head would be down and concentration would be alive on his face. Eddie had wondered several times if that was when his life took its downfall. Was it when Jacob died? Had that been the first domino to fall, resulting in the rest to follow suit? It was something he couldn't think about in that particular moment. Something he would have to share with Dr. Platt in their next session. Right now, he needed to focus on the music that was filling the room.

The spotlight shined against the stage, revealing Eddie. His head still down, not bothering to make eye contact with the audience. Of course gasps could be heard throughout the room. Almost as if the crowd had heard a pin drop. Eddie being the pin. Besides the fact that he had been gone, nothing else was different about this moment. Not even Garrett on the piano because in his mind, and deep down in his soul, he could feel Jacob in the room. In his cut off black shirt, and fitted jeans, Eddie let the first note belt out from his lips.

"Darkside's calling out, nothing is real.

She'll never know just how I feel.

From out of the shadows she walks like a dream.

Makes me feel crazy, makes me feel so mean.

Nothing's gonna save me from a life that's blind,

Slip through the darkside and cross that line.

On the darkside…oh yeah…

On the darkside…oh yeah."

And with that final note, the lights sparked to life and Mike began to tap out a rhythm against the drums that had the band and the crowd themselves, on their feet, clapping along.

It was as if the past fifteen years had never happened. To the revelers listening to the music or the Cruisers themselves, nothing mattered in that moment but that the Cruisers were back and they were just as good as everyone remembered.

Eddie had sweat dripping down his face, either from the heat of the lights or the nervousness of being in front of a crowd again. He flipped his head back to rid himself of the hair that had fallen into his eyes. A signature Eddie move that made the cougars in the audience shriek with glee.

When the song picked up again, Eddie played like he had never played before. His expression was serious, yet playful at the same time. He turned his body around, away from the people in the audience and studied the faces of his friends, his family.

Garrett looked determined to prove that he had a place on the stage. Mike looked at home, banging his drumsticks against the cymbals. A huge smile lit up his face and Eddie had to wonder if it was the first genuine smile from him since his release from prison. Jasper, was…well, Jasper. He was the perfect picture of a man at ease. His gaze lingered on one area of the crowd, never wavering to anything, or more importantly, anyone else. Alice, Eddie was sure, was over the moon at watching her man do his thing.

Even Emmett, Eddie thought, and the way he moved across the stage, dropping down to play his guitar right alongside Eddie, just like in the old days. Reassurance filled his chest when Emmett would smile at him and taunt him into dueling the guitars for the crowd.

And then there was Bella. Eddie's Bella. The love of his life, the future mother of his children. The woman who deserved so much more, but this time, Eddie was quite certain that more was him. She danced around, sliding her back against Eddie's and shimming her body toward Jasper as he took his solo. She looked just like she use to in her tight black off the shoulder shirt and black cigarette pants. She was a vision on the stage, right out of bed, in the shower, and while she read a book. He couldn't wait to make an honest woman out of her, even if she teased that she was keeping her last name, at least as a pen name for her writing.

As the song wound down, the crowd was still on their feet, cheering them on for another song, and then another, and then another. By the time the show wrapped up, Eddie had one thing on his mind. Getting out of the bar and getting Bella into their bed.

Leaving, apparently, wasn't an option. Alice had insisted that Eddie and the Cruisers needed to mingle around the bar, as if the past had never really happened.

"Pretend this is back in your younger days," she had said to him with a wink. "I want to get some raw footage for the show."

Eddie found it hard to say no to Alice, especially when Rosalie was standing behind her giving him her best bitchface. He always seemed to be on the recieving end of her penetrating scowl and he learned early on that the best way to make Rosalie happy was not to piss her off. So he obliged and was currently sitting next to a logger from the town and rehashing stories from the man's glory days. It wasn't as if Eddie didn't appreciate the stories from the old man, but he had one thing and one thing only on his mind. And that "thing" or more appropriate, that beautiful woman was currently watching him from across the bar, subtly eyeing the door; a signal that it was time to leave.

Eddie smirked and watched Bella's face light up with a devilish smile. Oh the things they would do to each other later on. He scanned the bar during a brief moment of silence with the logger for Alice. When he found her, she rolled her eyes and nodded her head toward the door. It was all playful as Alice had a smile on her face the whole time. With a polite slap on the back, Eddie thanked the man for the drink and the conversation, but as he told the old timer, "I've got a date with destiny and I don't want to be late."

Bella was waiting for Edward at the door. She had been watching him all evening, in awe of the man he used to be and the man he had become. It had been a rough road but like she had told him and the others, what seemed like a lifetime ago, she loved him and she would only ever love him. He was what she needed and now that he was back and things were slowly but surely getting into a normal routine, she found herself needing him all the time. He never complained. Then again, when you had been abstinent for over fifteen years, I guess you never turned down a lay.

Dr. Esme, as Bella preferred to call her, was an amazing woman. She had spotted her earlier in the night talking very close with Doc. She had never seen the man, in all of their time together, with a woman and it was interesting to watch him lay the moves on a highly educated woman like Esme Platt. Bella caught herself several times smiling when Doc would lean in and whisper something into Dr. Esme's ear, prompting her to throw her head back in a laugh. Maybe in the end everyone would get someone. Alice and Jasper had each other, although, Alice kept hinting at a ring. Bella had to all but spell out that Alice wanted to get married to Jasper as the boy was so clueless when it came to matters of the heart. They currently had a standing date the following weekend to pick out her ring.

Then there was the matter of Rosalie and Emmett's wedding. The date had been set and the wedding party assembled. Well, most of the wedding party at least. There was still the matter of the best man to contend with. Emmett knew who he wanted to ask, but like Jasper, he hadn't worked up the nerve. With the date fast approaching, Emmett was running out of time and Bella had asked him not to wait until the day of to ask Edward, seeing as how he wouldn't have a tux to wear.

"Why does he need a tux, B?" Emmett had asked her. "Not like he's going to wear some monkey suit anyway. You know Eddie. He'll show up in his signature black and it's not like you and I would have it any other way."

It was the truth, at least. However, Bella had flat out insisted that for their very own wedding he ditch the black for something a little more beach appropriate. Where else would they get married but on the shores of the beach, just steps away from their own house? It was going to be a change for him. Going from all black to the softness of white and khaki. She could already see his pale skin reflecting the sun, blinding everyone around them. The thought had her smiling to herself as Edward walked toward her, wrapping his arm tightly around her waist.

"I love that smile," he whispered as he guided her toward the front door. "That smile tells me that you've got something up your sleeve."

"Does it now," she fired back innocently.

He hummed seductively into her ear which sent a wave of chills down her spine. As he opened the door, leading them toward the car parked out front, the blinding lights of the paparazzi cameras flashed before them. Thankfully the Volvo was directly in front of the door because bobbing and weaving through this mess was going to be hell.

As Eddie opened the door for Bella, a round of gasps and more bulbs flashing gave way. Several people were heard saying, "That can't be Eddie's car!" or "It's a shame he couldn't bring that fine piece of metal back with him."

Little did they know that he was restoring a replica of that car, the one Doc had used when he decided to play Eddie for the night. It was a small price to pay, Eddie had reasoned, given everything Doc had put them through.

The car ride home wasn't filled with silence. Eddie and Bella rehashed the events of the night. The looks of awe and bewilderment on the faces of those in the crowd. The high of being on stage again. The feeling that a single beat had never been skipped. It was just like it once was.

When they arrived back at the cottage, they both headed inside and straight to the bedroom where neither would be emerging for a while. Just as the air in the car had been charged with the energy still pouring off of them, the feeling now was more charged than it had when they were surrounded by hundreds of people. It was just the two of them, watching each other remove piece after piece of clothing until neither had any sort of barriers in their way. Bella made her way to the bed first, moving over and around the sheets, putting on a show for Edward. He watched with rapid fascination as she danced her own private dance, beckoning him to join her.

Slowly, he inched his way on to the bed, pulling her legs flat against the white sheets. His eyes never left hers as he slithered his way between her thighs. Teasing her, he kissed the insides, skimming his nose over the place where she craved him most. Her breathing had picked up, the steady rise and fall of her chest as his head was finally positioned at her entrance. He snaked his tongue out and lapped at her parted folds, causing Bella to close her eyes and throw her head back.

So good, she thought to herself. So damn good. Even better than the night before, or fifteen years before. The man worked magic with that tongue.

Edward didn't stay down below for long. Bella had reached out to hold on to his hardness, letting her hand pump him as he moved his way over her body. When their faces were so close that their noses were touching, she parted her legs and guided him into her, each of them letting out a shaky breath and an audible moan like it was the first time for either of them.

That was the best part about making love. Each time, no matter how many times they had consummated their love for one another, was just like the first time all over again. The slowness Edward took as he pumped himself in and out, in and out. The way Bella wrapped her legs around his waist drawing him in deeper. When the positions changed and she was the one hovering above him, she rode him like a prized horse at the Kentucky Derby. Soft and with calculated movements to draw out the best possible feeling for them both. Her hips would rise and fall and circle over him like she was doing some sort of hula dance. His hands placed firmly at her sides or massaging her breasts as the motions picked up. Even when he took her from behind, raw and rough and needy, she never felt anything but one hundred percent love and adoration from the man.

And as their bodies collided with the sweat of their workout, they would both pronounce just how much they loved each other before succumbing to the powers that sent them overboard. Sometimes it would just be a soft, "yes, yes, oh yes." Other times, it was more vocal. "Yes baby, that's it. Harder baby, oh yeah I'm gonna…"

But every time, no matter what words were uttered during their orgasmic state, the same thing was always said. "I need you, I want you, I love you forever."

A week later, everyone had gathered for dinner and drinks, celebrating Alice and Jasper's engagement. It was a night to remember by everyone. Between new and old friends professing their eternal love for one another, or a best friend asking a brother to stand next to him as his best man, or the announcement that a baby was on it's way, that night, The Cruisers' future was looking brighter than it had a week ago and for the first time, there was no awkward feelings lingering in the air.

Later that evening, as Bella and Edward lay in bed wrapped in each others embrace, they watched Alice's special about a man who had wronged those that he loved, but returned home to find that sometimes running away doesn't always solve your problems.

"Eddie Mason is a close friend of mine," Alice said as the show was ending. "He's going to marry my best friend and in turn, I'm going to marry one of his best friends. We're now bound together for life. And Eddie, I know you're watching but if for one second you think I'm going to let you run again, well, you can damn well guarantee that you will be dead this go round."

Alice smiled sweetly for the camera. Edward and Bella laughed at their friend, but secretly Bella loved the fact that she had a tiger like Alice as her friend.

"I'm Alice Brandon, soon to be Whitlock," she added with a wink and that smile again. "And that's our show for tonight. Thank you all for watching."

The light on the TV faded but there was still a glow in the room. Eddie turned to face his beautiful fiancée and placed his hand on top of hers that rested on her belly. With their hands intertwined, they were holding together a shaky past, a clear present, and a happily ever after as their unborn child grew to know that despite everything it's parents had been through, all you ever really need is love.

**A/N- I hope that this was an epilogue that you all enjoyed. I think it closes up a few things and gives a good insight as to where they have all been and where they are all going. **

**Heidi with The Avant Garde awards interviewed me! http:/www (dot) avantgardeawards (dot) com/ It's a bittersweet feeling having the interview (my first ever interview) go up the day of the epilogue but also because today marks the final chapter for me as a fanfiction writer. I've been apart of this fandom for 2 1/2 years and I don't have words to describe the amazing friends and experiences I've gotten from it. But it's time for me to step away. NANO is only a few months away and I'd like to focus on the original story that I've been making notes on since January. I've also signed myself up for a 6 week creative writing class that begins next month. **

**In no way shape or form will I be pulling my stories to publish. They were written with Edward and Bella, or Bella and Carlisle in mind and slapping someone else's name on them will not make them original. The stories will remain on FF for all of you to enjoy. I'm also not leaving the fandom. I'll still be around; reading and on twitter but it may be a little less than before. **

**Please know that you've all given me so much support through my time here that I couldn't be prouder to come from such a wonderful fandom. I know I've been fail on responding to reviews, but with this being the final chapter in the story of Eddie and Bella, I will be responding to each and every one of you. Thank you again for everything. **

**xoxo**  
><strong>Holly<strong>


End file.
